Dos Humanos de Cuidado en Equestria
by GhostShadow6661
Summary: Durante un Eclipse en México, un extraño poder mágico lleva a Equestria a un par de Humanos que solo buscaban relajarse en su día libre, como reaccionaran ante una tierra llena de Ponys multicolores y magia? Como se relacionaran con ellos? Que estupideces harán? Que aventuras tendrán? Entren y descubranlo!
1. Como todo empezó

_**Capitulo 1: Como todo empezó.**_

_**"Otro día completamente normal, verdad?"**_

* * *

Sinceramente no estoy muy seguro de como llegue aquí.

En serio, hace un momento estaba en mi casa, tomandome un Sprite, comiendo unos Doritos, y jugando tranquilamente CoD Black Ops 2... Bueno, no tan tranquilamente, por que estaba azotando mi cabeza contra la pared por perder por tercera vez seguida una partida mientras que Andrés, mi mejor amigo, se reía sin parar de mi berrinche.

Como sea, estaba yo en mi casa haciendo lo mío y ahora estoy en un lugar que jamas pensé que existiera. Un lugar lleno de magia, felicidad y equinos miniatura. Quieren saber mi historia? Oh bien, aquí esta...

Como dije antes, estaba en mis cosas (las cuales eran sumamente importantes) cuando ese mismo día iba a pasar un evento 'muy especial' en Mexico. Un Eclipse de sol. Un evento que solo pasaba cada 100 años o algo así.

Si, puede que sea muuuuy raro y muuuuy hermoso, pero les soy sincero? No me importa.

Así que ahí estábamos los dos, sentados frente del televisor jugando tranquilamente y riendonos de la reacción de algunos niños cuando los matábamos. Recostados en nuestros asientos y disfrutando nuestro día libre, todo bien hasta ahí, verdad?

Pero todo se fue al demonio cuando el cielo se obscureció.

-"SI! Al fin! Viste eso?" grite arrojando mi control de felicidad.

A un lado de mi, Andrés solo río. -"Si, seguro que si" después noto lo obscuro de la habitación y se levanto de donde estaba sentado. -"Hey Ramses, mira esto"

Deje de dar vueltas en mi lugar y lo voltee a ver. -"Que?"

-"El Eclipse esta pasando justo ahora" dijo con asombro mirando por la ventana.

-"Meh, me da igual" dije mientras buscaba mi control.

Viendo que no iba a moverme, Andrés tomo lo mas cerca que tuvo a la mano y me lo arrojo a la cabeza.

_**CLONK!**_

-"OUCH! Que pedo contigo!" grite frotandome la cabeza mientras veía lo que me había arrojado. Un borrador de una pizarra que tengo en mi habitación.

-"Que vengas a ver" dijo con una sonrisa al estilo Trollface.

Suspirando y gruñendo, deje el control del Xbox en mi cama y me acerque a la ventana para poder ver el Eclipse. Abajo en la calle, pude ver como toda la gente se detuvo y miraba al cielo con asombro. Decidiendo seguir el ejemplo de Andrés levante mi vista para ver el tan raro espectáculo.

Viendo la luna frente al sol me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, la vista era impresionante. Como la luna se obscurecía y a su alrededor el sol formaba un ardiente anillo de luz era algo que era digno de admirarse. Andrés y yo nos quedamos en transe viendo el Eclipse, hasta que recordé algo.

-"Oye Andrés, no se supone que deberíamos de ver esto con algo obscuro? Por que nos podríamos quedar ciegos por no hacerlo" le dije, aun sin apartar mi vista del cielo.

-"Yo tal vez, pero tu..." me dijo con tono burlón refiriendose a mis lentes, los cuales tiene 4.00 puntos de aumento en cada lente.

-"Uuuuy, golpe bajo" dije bajando mi cabeza.

Andrés volvió a reír y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. -"Ya no te hagas el sufrido.

Eso si me encabrono. -"Oye! Tu no eres el wey que tiene unos telescopios como lentes"

Andrés solo sacudió su cabeza y volvió a poner si vista en el Eclipse, el cual ya tenia unos minutos y supongo que no faltaba mucho para que terminara. Yo, por otra parte, me acerque a mi televisor para ver en cuanto tiempo iniciaba la siguiente partida. Los mapas a elegir eran Nuketown 2025 y Highjacked para una partida de Muerte Confirmada. Genial.

-"Oye, ven rápido" me dijo Andrés agitando su mano.

-"Ahora que? Un barco salió flotando del Eclipse?" dije mientras tomaba mi refresco.

-"Ja-ja, no" respondió. -"Pero tienes que ver el Eclipse, esta diferente"

Elegí Nuketown 2025 y comí un par de Doritos. -"Define 'Diferente' por favor"

-"No se como explicarlo" Andrés se aparto de la ventana, me tomo por la camiseta y me arrastro para volver a ver el Eclipse. El cual no tenia NADA de diferente. El cielo seguía obscuro, la gente seguía observando y en lugar de que el anillo del Eclipse fuera de color rojo ahora tenia una mitad azul y otra dorada...

Espera...

Eso no es normal.

-"Habías visto algo así antes?" pregunte ante la inusual vista.

-"No... He visto vídeos de Eclipses en YouTube pero nada como esto" respondió asombrado por lo que veía.

Y entonces paso.

Del Eclipse salió una brillante luz que nos cegó por completo. Aun cubriendonos los ojos con las manos era imposible resistir la luz.

-"QUE ESTA PASANDO!" grite mientras trataba de proteger mis ojos de la luz.

-"No lo se! Bajare la cortina!" Andrés estiro su brazo para jalar el hilo que tenia sostenía la cortina, pero de repente se quedo completamente quieto.

-"Andrés? Que te pasa? No-" en ese instante note que yo también no podía mover ni un músculo. Ni siquiera podía parpadear.

De repente sentí como me separe del piso. Si, leyeron bien. Me SEPARE del piso y me quede suspendido en el aire. No puedo saber si también Andrés estaba sufriendo esto pero creo que era mas que seguro que si.

Mi desesperación era enorme, no me podía mover, estaba flotando en el aire y esa luz no dejaba de brillar. Con todo esto en mente, un lógico pensamiento paso por mi mente...

"VOY A MORIR!"

Y Bam! Luces fuera.

Tan pronto como llego la luz se fue, pero con el pequeño detalle de que desapareció junto con nosotros.

Abajo en las calles, parecía que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso. Solo unos pocos seguían viendo el Eclipse el cual lentamente se estaba separando para dar por terminado el espectáculo. En mi habitación el único signo de actividad era el Xbox reproduciendo el juego. En la pantalla, Nuketown 2025 fue el mapa elegido para jugar y la cuenta regresiva empezó para iniciar la partida.

Ahora se preguntaran, que paso con nosotros? Bueno, yo desperté boca abajo en un piso terroso. Tosiendo, intente levantarme, pero me dio un fuerte mareo y volví a caer.

-"Ugh... Mi cabeza..." todo me daba vueltas y apenas podía mantener lo que comí dentro de mi estomago. Sacudiendo mi cabeza una vez mas intente levantarme. Esta ves si pude y lentamente me puse de pie dispuesto a ver en donde estaba.

Arboles. Si, arboles por todos lados, unos eran tan grandes que cubrían por completo la luz del sol. Aun así, se podía ver a una buena distancia, y que podía ver? Sip, adivinaron, mas arboles, era mas que obvio que estaba en una especie de bosque, pero la pregunta era...

COMO MADRES LLEGUE AQUÍ?!

Sacudí mi ropa de la tierra que tenia y mire a todos lados con la esperanza de ver algo, un camino, una luz. Pero nada.

-"HOLAAAAAA!" grite para ver si alguien mi escuchaba. Pero nadie respondió.

Entonces recordé lo que paso, el El Eclipse, la luz, Andrés y yo gritando...

Espera, Andrés!

Después de elegir un rumbo cuidadosamente (el que tenia frente a mi) salí corriendo la mas rapido que pude, ignorando los golpes de las ramas las cuales parecían elegir solo mi cara, buscaba alguna señal de mi amigo, algún grito, alguna señal, algún indicio, algo que me dijera 'Aquí estoy'.

De repente tropeze con algo.

-"Aaah!"

-"Ugh..."

Caí al piso con un fuerte golpe. Escupiendo el pasto que había entrado en mi boca, gire mi cabeza para ver el objeto de mi caída.

Era Andrés.

-"Andrés? Hermano que bueno que te encuentro!" me acerque a el y le ayuda a levantarse. Estaba tan mugroso y mareado como yo pero aparte de eso se veía bien.

-"R-Ramses?" dijo Andrés con un hilo de voz.

-"Andrés? Mirame, mirame! Cuantos lentes vez?" le pregunte.

-"Cuatro" respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Le di una palmada en la espalda y lo sacudí. -"Meh, no estas tan mal"

Le tomo un par de minutos recuperarse (mas por el golpe que le di que por el mareo) y lo primero que pregunto fue: -"Donde estamos?"

-"Eso quisiera saber" respondí mirando nuestros alrededores. -"Y también como llegamos aquí"

Andrés se quedo pensando por un momento. Yo lo deje en paz mientras revisaba las bolsas de mi pantalón y de mi sudadera. Rogando que mis cosas siguieran ahí.

Y los estaban, mi iPhone y su cargador pegado a el (que bueno que no lo desconecte), mi cámara digital y mis chicles.

Que? No salgo sin mis chicles.

-"El Eclipse! El Eclipse nos trajo aquí!" dijo Andrés.

-"Si, eso lo se" le dije revisando la hora en mi iPhone, eran las 3:46 de la tarde.

-"Una vez había leído que los Eclipses tienen algún tipo de magia poderosa, y que varias culturas los relacionan con lo místico y sobrenatural. Tal vez... Tal vez nosotros fuimos víctimas de esa magia!" dijo Andrés como si hubiera descubierto la Atlántida.

Me le quede viendo unos segundos antes de decirle mi opinión.

-"ESTAS LOCO?!"

Andrés solo levanto una ceja. -"Que otra explicación tienes entonces?"

Mierda, tiene un punto. -"Bueno... No se... Los extraterrestres suenan mejor. Pero en serio? Magia?"

Andrés solo se encogió de hombros y como discutir sobre magia no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado, decidimos buscar una salida del bosque y saber en donde exactamente estábamos. Y si había alguna manera de volver a casa. Después de todo yo iba a jugar Black Ops 2.

Me creerían si les digo que terminamos mas perdidos de lo que ya estábamos? No? Pues creanlo, por que en lugar de encontrar la salida parecía que el maldito bosque se obscurecía cada vez mas. Y para hacer todo peor, Andrés escucho el aullido de unos lobos, no lo creí, hasta que escuche uno como a unos metros de nosotros.

-"Ok, eso se escucho jodidamente cerca" Andrés tomo una rama que estaba tirada y miro a todos lados. Yo no queriendo quedarme atrás tome otra rama para poder defenderme de lo que sea que viniera.

-"Pelear o correr?" pregunte.

-"Es obvio... CORRER!" grito Andrés arrojando la rama y corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

Tengo que admitirlo, este wey corre bastante rápido, y eso que no estábamos huyendo de nada...

_**GRRRRAAW!**_

Voltee hacia atrás para ver que lindo animalito del bosque nos seguía.

Era un lobo.

Pero a la vez no, tenia la forma de un lobo pero en lugar de pelo tenia... Madera?

Si! Este puto lobo que nos seguía estaba hecho de madera! Que mierda estaba pasando!

Lo que mas me aterraba era que el 'lobo' tenia unos brillantes ojos amarillos, y que sus colmillos se veían bastante afilados. Con una motivación como esa, hasta yo corría como condenado.

Logre ponerme a la par de Andrés, quien seguía corriendo presa del pánico, y eso que no ha notado a la peculiar criatura detrás de nosotros.

Pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que el lobo nos había dejado de seguir, convencí a Andrés de parar (cosa que no fue fácil). No se por que se fue pero mejor para nosotros que lo haya hecho.

-"Pfff... Que... Ya... Se... Fue... El... Lobo?" pregunto Andrés jadeando.

-"Si... Aunque no se por que" cansando, decidí sentarme en el pasto.

Andrés hizo lo mismo y se dejo caer al piso, respirando profundamente. -"Bueno... Al menos no fue algo peor..."

_**GRRRRRR...**_

Al escuchar el gruñido nos levantamos y nos pusimos espalda contra espalda, esperando encontrar al lobo otra vez.

Pero que apareció de entre los arbustos no fue un lobo. Ante nosotros estaba una criatura ENORME. Al principio pensé que era un león, pero al verlo mas detenidamente note que tenia cabeza de león, orejas y alas de murciélago, cuerpo de águila y una cola que parecía el aguijón de un escorpión.

Y nos estaba viendo directamente a los ojos.

-"AHHHH! UN LEON-MURCIELAGO-AGUILA-ESCORPION!" grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Andrés y la criatura me vieron como si estuviera loco.

-"Grru?" gruño la criatura confundida.

-"Que?" pregunte al ver la expresión de los dos.

-"Creo que lo que quisiste decir es que esta criatura de aquí es una Manticora" dijo Andrés tranquilamente.

Voltee a ver a la 'Manticora' quien solo asintió a las palabras de mi amigo.

Oooook... Entonces... -"AHHHHH! UNA MANTICORA!

-"CORRE!" grito Andrés volviendo a correr.

"_**GRRRAAAAAAAAWWW!**_" rugió la Manticora mientras lanzaba su aguijón en contra de nosotros.

Se pueden imaginar la escena? Nosotros corriendo totalmente aterrados de una criatura que se supone NO EXISTE mientras esta nos intenta matar...

Bastante ridículo, verdad?

Como sea, para no volver a decir Andrés y yo corrimos por nuestras vidas' se los resumiré a que después de como media hora de correr y que el puto animal no de nos despegaba al fin logramos salir del bosque.

Jamas pensé que me alegraría tanto que el sol me lastimara los ojos.

Pero aun así la Manticora seguía alegremente tratando de matarnos. En nuestra carrera notamos un camino de tierra a lo lejos,. No teniendo nada mejor decidimos seguirlo para ver hasta a donde nos llevaba. Solo esperábamos que encontráramos a alguien pronto por que en serio, esto de estar corriendo cansa, y mucho.

-"Mira!" me dijo Andrés señalando una pequeña casita a lo lejos.

-"HEY! AYUDA!" grite para ver si alguien salía de la casa para ayudarnos.

Nadie salió, pero mientras mas nos acercábamos la Manticora parecía ir cada vez mas lento, como si no quisiera acercarse a la casa. Aprovechando esto y con un ultimo esfuerzo saltamos una cerca, cruzamos un puente que estaba sobre un riachuelo y tocamos la puerta, la cual era algo pequeña en mi opinión.

_**TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK!**_

-"AYUDA! ABRAN POR FAVOR!" grito Andrés golpeando la puerta sin parar.

Con cada golpe que daba salían animales de la casa asustados, pájaros, ardillas, ratones. De todo, pero menos la persona que se supone debía de vivir ahi.

-"CUIDA-UUF!" grito Andrés cuando la Manticora lo golpeo con su garra en el pecho, arrojandolo varios metros de donde estábamos.

-"Andrés!" grite y voltee a ver a la Manticora, quien sonrió y mostró sus afilados colmillos antes de tratar de morderme. Logre apartarme del ataque pero usando su cola me dio un fuerte golpe el cual también me mando varios metros hasta el suelo.

-"Ugh... Ou..." gruñí en dolor mientras me daba la vuelta para poder ver a mi ejecutor, la Manticora camino hacia mi y se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarme en una de sus garras.

-"Grrawr" gruño la Manticora, yo lentamente perdía el conocimiento y rogaba que al menos no sintiera nada cuando me diera la primera mordida.

-"Que crees que estas haciendo?!" escuche gritar a alguien detrás de la Manticora. Intente ver quien era pero el golpe que me di al caer en la cabeza me estaba afectando mucho.

-"Bajalo ahora señor Manticora" dijo la voz. Pareció que la criatura obedeció por que lo ultimo que sentí fue como mi cuerpo gentilmente tocaba el suelo.

* * *

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Bueno, no solo de cabeza, TODO mi jodido cuerpo me dolía. Sin embargo estaba recostado en algo bastante suave y cómodo. Y note que tenia una venda en mi cabeza donde me había dado el golpe. Me pregunte si la persona que había escuchado antes de quedar inconsciente había hecho esto.

Me levante del sillón en donde estaba recostado y mire la habitación en donde estaba. Era una sala que tenia una chimenea, había una alfombra en el piso y una mesa. En las ventanas había unas cortinas color verde y el techo estaba lleno de casitas para aves. Pero lo mas... Inusual, por así decirlo, es que todo era pequeño, las mesa, las ventanas, hasta la puerta eran como la mitad de lo que debería ser.

Agachando un poco la cabeza por que el techo estaba algo bajo decidí buscar a Andrés. Pasando la mesa encontré unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa, tal vez ahí estaba mi compadre.

Pero...

Cuando me disponía a subir las escaleras la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Me di la vuelta para poder ver a la persona que nos salvo y agradecerle por su acción. El único problema de eso era que lo que acababa de entrar a la casa no era una persona.

Era un caballo.

Me habrá dado una aneurisma? Por que en serio, no los estoy jodiendo. Había un caballo en la entrada mirandome como si fuera Freddy Kruger.

De hecho, no se movió para nada y tuve tiempo para verlo un poco mas. Este 'caballo' para empezar era amarillo, si, amarillo. Era bastante bajito para ser un caballo normal (eso explicaría por que todo esta del tamaño de una casita de juguete). Tenia una melena bastante larga y rosada (al igual que su cola). Lo que era mas perturbador era que sus ojos eran enormes y de color verde aqua. Hasta ahí todo raro, verdad? Pero lo que si termino por joder mi lógica fue que el caballito tenia alas.

Acaso fume algo que no debía? No últimamente.

Para concluir el caballito estaba temblando. Y su expresión era de un pánico total, aunque pensandolo bien... No debería ser yo quien tuviera miedo?

Y así se quedo todo por unos segundos, el caballito parecía que se iba a desarmar por tanto que temblaba y yo solo me quede ahí viendolo como tarado. Y creo que todo seguiría así de no ser por una voz detrás del caballito color mantequilla que nos saco de nuestro transe.

-"Fluttershy? Que pasa dulzura?"

Detrás del inusual equino apareció otro tan inquietantemente colorido como el anterior. Solo que este en lugar de ser amarillo era de color naranja, su melena era de color amarillo (o rubio) y estaba atada en una cola de caballo (oh la ironía) con una liga roja. Sus ojos eran de un color verde obscuro. Contrario a su compañero de al lado, este caballito no tenia alas no nada, solo un sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, en lugar de que se quedara con la misma expresión de su enmantequillada amiga este caballito paso del asombro a la furia. Golpeo sus pezuñas contra el piso mientras sacaba una cuerda de debajo de su sombrero.

-"Fluttershy... Quiero que muy despacio salgas de aquí" dijo el caballito naranja.

Si, dijo, HABLO! No jodas!

-"AHHHH! Un caballo que habla! Como es que puedes hablar?" grite mientras tomaba una de las sillas de la mesa y la ponía frente a mi.

El caballito naranja me volteo a ver con una expresión de sorpresa y de enojo. -"Si alguien debería estar preguntando eso somos nosotras simio!" gruño el caballito mientras se acercaba. -"Ademas, como que caballo? Soy una pony!"

Pony? Claaaaaro... -"No me importa!" grite mientras tomaba un vaso de madera que estaba en la mesa y se lo arroje en la cabeza.

_**CLONK!**_

-"Ouch!" dijo el pony. -"Muy bien, eso fue todo!"

Tomo la cuerda con su boca y con una maestría que nunca había visto me la arrojo, amarro la silla que tenia y me la quito de las manos. La silla fue a dar a un par de metros al lado de ella.

-"Wow" fue todo lo que pude decir. Y al parecer la pony naranja lo escucho por que sonrió y me volvió a arrojar la cuerda. Sin nada con que protegerme intente tomarla en el aire.

Grave error.

La cuerda amarro mi mano, la pony lo noto y con de un tirón me jalo hacia ella. Debo decir que no esperaba tanta fuerza de algo tan pequeño.

Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, la pony se dio la media vuelta y recogió sus piernas traseras. Cuando pude ver su cara el jodido animal tenia una expresión de confianza. Creo que iba a...

Oh no... CLARO QUE NO!

Aprovechando que tengo piernas mas largas que el pony (y algo mas de suerte), logre recuperar mi balance, prepare mi pierna y... BAM! Golpee al pony en el estomago con todas mis fuerzas. Je, todo lo que quedo del pony fue su sombrero después de salir volando de la puerta.

-"JA!El punto extra es bueno!" grite en victoria mientras tomaba el sombrero del piso, me quedaba algo chico pero si me entraba en la cabeza.

Salí de la casa para ver que fue con el pony, el cual había aterrizado con la cara cerca del puente del riachuelo. Tosía e intentaba levantarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba se sostenía el estomago. Huy, creo que me paso un poquito...

Que? No me vean así? Bueno YA! Si, la golpee muy fuerte, contentos? Claro que no...

Mientras la pony se seguía retorciendo en el suelo, lentamente me acerque a ella y estire mi mano para tocarla. -"O-Oye... Estas bien?"

-"Ugh...!" gruño el pony.

-"Perdón, Ok? Perdón, solo es que me asuste ahí atrás, pero vente, dejame ayudarte" me agache e intente tomarla en mis brazos. Y digo intente por que en cuanto la iba a tocar...

_**FWOOOOOSH! SMACK!**_

Algo me dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Creo que tan fuerte como le di al pony anaranjado por que me mando rodando varios metros. Intente levantarme pero algo me regreso al suelo.

-"Oye! Nadie toca a mis amigas! Menos mono enorme!" dijo una voz femenina en mi espalda. Con mi suerte seria otro pony.

-"Oye... Quieres moverte?" gruñí mientras intentaba quitarme la molestia de encima, sus pezuñas dolían en mi espalda.

-"Eh? Hablas?" pregunto el pony en mi espalda.

Decidiedo no contestar esa pregunta. Gire y aprovechando que el pony perdió el equilibrio lo tome por el cuello y lo sostuve en el suelo.

-"HEY! Dejame ir!" grito el pony agitando sus alas sin parar. Este pony, como los demás, tenia unos colores bastantes peculiares. Su pelaje (a esta distancia note que lo colorido es el pelo) era de un color azul cielo. Sus ojos eran de color entre rosado y morado (los cuales estaban llenos de ira) y su melena era un arco iris... Literalmente. Este pony tenia todos los colores del maldito arco iris en su cabeza y, supongo, en su cola.

La solté del cuello y la tome de las piernas delanteras. -"No hasta que me digan que DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO"

Al pony le valió madre lo que dije porque de alguna manera con sus alas me arrojo tierra a los ojos. -"Agh! Pony hijo de la-UFF!"

Me pateo en el estomago y aprovecho esto para salir volando hacia su amiga naranja mientras yo me retorcía en suelo.

Rainbow Dash aterrizo a un lado de Applejack. Quien lentamente se levantaba del suelo y se quitaba la tierra que había recogido su pelaje. -"Applejack estas bien?"

La granjera tosió un par de veces y agito su pezuña. -"Estoy bien Rainbow, esa cosa me dio un buen golpe pero nada grave" puso su pezuña en su cabeza para ver si su fiel sombrero seguía con ella. -"Y mi sombrero?" miro a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Pero no había rastro de el.

-"Ugh...!" gruño la criatura mientras se intentaba levantar.

Y en su cabeza estaba el sombrero de Applejack.

Dash tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos cuando Applejack comenzó a bufar. Había tres cosas con las que nunca debías meterte en la vida de Applejack. 1: Su familia. 2: Sus manzanas y 3: Su sombrero.

Y esta cosa había tocado una de ellas.

Su dolor se extinguió por completo, sus músculos se calentaron y sus piernas estaban listas para enseñarle una lección a ese mono. Golpeo el suelo con su pezuña mientras que humo salía de su nariz.

-"Rainbow" gruño Applejack. -"Vamos a aplastarlo!"

"Ugh... Mi estomago... Necesito aire..." lentamente logre ponerme en mis pies y respirar el precioso aire que necesitaba. De hecho estaba tan concentrado respirando que no note que el piso se agitaba.

Pero cuando lo hice casi me da un infarto.

Ambos ponys corrían hacia mi, la pony azul con alas (Pegaso... Verdad?" iba detrás de una demoniaca pony naranja. Sus dientes estaban apretados, sus ojos entrecerrados y llenos de furia y humo salía de su nariz. Mierda... Esto no es bueno...

Pero no iba a dejar que me convirtieran en su saco de boxeo. Así que me puse derecho y me prepare para dar otra patada al primer pony que se acercara. Seguían corriendo sin parar hasta que estábamos a solo centímetros uno del otro. Estaba dispuesto a dar mi golpe cuando de repente ambos ponys se detuvieron en seco y se quedaron inmóviles. Una extraña aura morada las tenia envueltas.

Mis opciones ahora eran: Correr o atacar.

Pero cuando quise darles una buena patada me di cuenta que yo también estaba inmóvil!

-"Muy bien!" grito una voz a un lado de nosotros. -"Calmense todo el mundo"

Cuatro ponys mas aparecieron en escena, el primero era un pony de pelaje color morado, el pelo de su melena y cola era también morado pero mas obscuro y tenia una linea de color rosado que corría todo su pelo. Sus ojos eran de color... Adivinen... No, no eran rojos, eran morados. Pero lo mas interesante era que este pony tenia un cuerno en su frente, el cual estaba brillando del mismo color que el aura que nos tenia inmóviles. Perfecto, cuando los Pegasos no eran suficientes tenían que haber Unicornios.

Al lado de ella había otra Unicornio. Esta tenia pelaje color blanco y su pelo de cola y melena era morado claro, estaba peinado en rizos en ambos lados y sus ojos eran color azul. Por ultimo la otra pony era de color rosado (rosado! JO-DER!), su melena y cola eran un desmadre total y eran de color magenta. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro y tenia una sonrisa de maniática en su cara. Como si no notara la tensión en el aire.

La otra pony era la misma que había entrado a la casa. Y seguía teniendo la misma expresión de horror que antes.

Nos levanto a mi y a las otras dos ponys (obviamente todas eran hembras, lo deduje por la voz de flauta que tienen) y quedamos frente a frente con la Unicornio morada. -"Por favor calmense, nadie va a pelear aquí"

Intente decirle que se vaya a la mierda, pero no podía hablar, así que solo gruñí y voltee los ojos.

-"Fluttershy" dijo la Unicornio morada. -"Esta es una de las criaturas que ataco la Manticora?"

Espera, una? Entonces Andrés si debe de estar en esa casa.

La Pegaso 'Fluttershy' escondió su cara detrás de su melena cuando todas voltearon a verla. -"S-Si... E-Ellos estaban siendo atacados por una Manticora cuando los encontré"

La Unicornio me miro a los ojos y se acerco. -"Ok, voy a soltarte pero no intentes nada"

Como no podía moverme solo gruñí esperando que me entendiera. Y al parecer lo hizo. El aura desapareció de mi y volví al suelo. Me estire por que sentía la espalda algo entumecida, pero al hacerlo hice que la mayoría de los ponys retrocedieran.

-"Ya ya... No voy a hacer nada, lo prometo" dije levantando mis manos.

La Unicornio me miro de arriba a abajo. -"Esta bien, ahora podríamos ir adentro de la cabaña de Fluttershy para poder hablar?"

Voltee a ver la cabaña (que en mi opinión era casa) y solo asentí. La Unicornio sonrió y también soltó a las otras dos ponys, quienes me vieron con enojo y se reunieron con sus amigas.

-"Por aquí" la Unicornio morada tomo la delantera y yo la seguí. El resto de la banda de ponys se mantuvo a una buena distancia de mi.

Al entrar me senté en el mismo sillón donde desperté y las ponys se sentaron en otro sillón mas grande que estaba del otro lado. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió, nadie hizo una mierda por un rato. Recordando el sombrero decidí quitarmelo y ponerlo en medio de todos. La pony anaranjada al verme acercar se puso tensa, pero cuando vio que deje su sombrero se relajo (solo un poco) y se lo volvió a poner. Después voltee a ver a la Unicornio blanca, quien parecía estar recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo cuidadosamente. Genial, solo espero que no intente nada raro.

-"Ejem... Bueno, creo que todos tenemos algunas preguntas que hacernos, verdad?" dijo la Unicornio morada.

-"Si, supongo que si" conteste.

Todas se acomodaron y estaban listas para hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y entro una cosa con escamas moradas, espinas y ojos verdes llevando consigo un pedazo de papel enrollado en una de sus garras.

Espera... Conozco esa descripción... La he visto en History Channel... Es... Es un... No chingues! Un Dinosaurio!

-"Spike! Que paso?" pregunto la Unicornio morada al ver al mini-Dinosaurio entrar.

-"Twilight! Recibí la respuesta de la Princesa Celestia, dice que viene en camino y que se alejen del monstruo lo mas pronto posi-Wow que es ESO!?" dijo el Dinosaurio al verme.

-"SPIKE!" dijo la Unicornio morada que según se llamaba 'Twilight' -"No lo hagas enfadar!"

'Spike' solo se me quedo viendo y se acerco a Twilight para tratar de susurrarle algo a la oreja, lastima que el amiguito sea pésimo para eso. -"Pero Twilight! Se supone que deberían de huir de esta cosa, no estar platicando con ella"

Twilight solo le dio una mirada de 'deja de estar molestando y callate' y con su magia (los Unicornios usan magia, no?) lo acomodo a un lado de ella.

Ooook... -"Oigan, justo ahora no se que esta pasando, no se si estoy soñando, si enloquecí o solo estoy bien fumado. Pero me gustaría saber que esta pasando!" dije aumentando mi voz al final.

Esto al parecer no le gusto a la Pegaso azul ya que voló hacia mi y se puso cara a cara contra mi. -"Oye! Cuida como hablas mono raro sin pelo!"

Mono raro? Claro, como si no fuera 'raro' un pony con alas que parece que lo pintaron con acuarelas. -"Hey! Cuida lo que dices!" dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

Y cuando pensé que la ronda de putazos iba a comenzar, una luz intensa brillo en medio de la habitación. Me recordó a la otra luz que nos trajo aquí a este lugar de locos.

Pero en lugar de llevarme a casa, aparecieron otros dos ponys (para mi pesar). Pero estos eran diferentes. El primero era mas grande que todos (un poco mas alto que yo), tenia un pelaje completamente blanco, parecía tener alguna especie de zapatos dorados en cada pezuña y una ornamenta igual dorada en su pecho con una joya morada. Lo mas raro de todo era que su melena y cola se movían como si estuvieran al viento (a pesar de que no hacia nada de aire en la cabaña) y era multicolor, casi como la Pegaso azul solo que d unos colores mas suaves. Tenia una especie de tiara en su cabeza igual dorara e igual con una joya morada y sus ojos eran de color lavanda.

La otra era un poco mas pequeña que el blanco. Tenia mi estatura, pero era todo lo contrario a la primera. Esta tenia pelaje azul marino y ojos color azul. Sus zapatos eran como de cristal brillante, su ornamenta de pecho era negra con una luna en cuarto creciente en el centro. Su tiara era obscura y algo gótica en mi opinión. Su cola y pelo eran iguales que la primera pony (o caballo, con lo grande que es...) en el punto que parecían moverse ligeramente a una brisa que no existía. Pero en lugar de parecer un arco iris esta parecía como el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

Lo que note al final de todo esto es que ambas tenían un cuerno mas grande que las Unicornios frente a mi y que tenían alas. Que eran? Pegacornios?

Todas las ponys se levantaron d sus lugares (incluyendo al Dinosaurio) y se arrodillaron ante ella, el caballo (Lol!) blanco se acerco mientras me veía con... Asombro?"

-"Un humano?... No es posible..." murmuro el caballo.

Voltee a ver al otro caballo azul quien tenia la misma expresión en su cara. Una expresión de como cuando sales bien en un examen que hiciste de la chingada. Pero lo que me saco de onda fue eso de 'no es posible'

-"Oigan esperen un segundo todos!" dije mientras levantaba mis brazos. -"Ya estoy harto de que nadie me de respuestas y la verdad no me gustan nada no saber que esta pasando"

Twilight se levanto del sillón y camino hacia al Pegacornio. -"Princesa Celestia? Usted sabe que es esta criatura?"

La 'Princesa Celestia' volteo a ver a Twilight y aclaro su garganta. -"Así es Twilight, Luna, Cadance y yo sabemos que es esta criatura. Es un humano... Un humano..." repitió 'Celestia' mientras me seguía viendo con asombro.

Pero Twilight solo tenia una cara de WTF? -"Un humano? Jamas había leído algo sobre ellos"

Celestia suspiro. -"Es porque desde su misteriosa extinción en Equestria decidimos mantenerlos en secreto"

Ok, esperen, dejenme escupir mi cafe imaginario. Extinción?! -"Como que extinción?" pregunte asustado.

Celestia me miro una vez mas y se acerco al otro Pegacornio azul, intercambiaron algunas palabras entre si y después se sentaron en el suelo. -"Bueno... Luna y yo creemos que una explicación seria lo mejor en este momento"

-"Y mas vale que sea una buena" dije mientras me sentaba y me cruzaba de brazos.

-"Oye rufián! Cuida como le hablas a la Princesa Celestia! Que rudeza" dijo la Unicornio blanca con un tono como de gente de alta sociedad. Me daban ganas de volarle las pestañas postizas que tenia de una cachetada.

-"No no Rarity, esta en todo su deber de estar asustado y confundido" dijo Celestia. -"Ahora humano, podrías decirnos tu nombre?"

-"Ramses" conteste. -"Pero no les diré mas hasta que escuche lo que tengan que decir"

Celestia asintió. -"Esta bien, lo entiendo. Muy bien Ramses. Todo inicio hace mas de 3000 años...

* * *

_**Que onda raza del Fanfiction! GhostShadow aquí con el principio de mi nueva historia! Que tal eh?**_

_**Que acabo de hacer? Me acabo de insertar en Equestria con un amigo? Sip, si lo hice. Como los Fics de "Humano en Equestria" son bastante populares y bastante entretenidos pues decidí hacer uno por mi cuenta. También aprovechando que en el archivo de Fics de MLP en español no hay muchas historias de este tipo, y las mas notables son las de HellDuke con su saga de "Trueno y Llamarada" (por así decirlo) y la de "Una Pareja Fuera de lo Ordinario" (de la cual aun espero las actualizaciones) decidí agregar una mía.**_

_**Pero que pasara en esta historia? Acaso una fuerza del mal tratara de hundir a Equestria en la oscuridad...?**_

_**Un antiguo enemigo atentara en contra de los Elementos de la Armonía para destruirlos...?**_

_**Acaso los dos humanos son parte de una antigua profecía para salvar a Equestria durante sus horas mas obscuras...?**_

_**Claro que no.**_

_**Eso quiere decir que este Fic será aburrido? Nope, se los aseguro.**_

_**Habrá Shipping...? Tal vez...**_

_**Habrá risas? Eso espero...**_

_**Habrá momentos incómodos? Seguro que si!**_

_**Ya saben amigos, si quieren pasar un buen momento esta será una buena opción.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuídense y nos leemos luego amigos!**_


	2. Leyendas del pasado

_**Capitulo 2: Leyendas del pasado.**_

_**"Sabias que alguna vez existieron esas cosas? No? Ni yo..."**_

* * *

_-"No es extraño decir que en Equestria existen todo tipo de especies conviviendo día a día. Grifos, Ponys, Alces, Perros de los Diamantes, Vacas y hasta Dragones han pisado el suelo de esta nación, pero hace 3000 años había una especie de criaturas extraordinarias. Seres llenos de vida e inteligencia que eran sorprendentes. Esas criaturas eran los humanos"_

_-"Los Ponys y los Humanos por cientos de años convivieron entre si pacíficamente. Sus talentos para el arte, la astronomía y casi cualquier tarea que emprendieran la dominaban sin problemas, sin importar el hecho que no poseían alas o magia para hacerlo"_

_-"Incluso Luna, Cadance y yo convivimos con ellos por un tiempo cuando éramos unas potras, algunos humanos eran hasta miembros del parlamento y otros parte de la Guardia Real. Por todos lados se podia apreciar la convivencia Humano-Pony. Éramos como especies hermanas"_

_-"Pero un día todo cambio, todo fue tan repentino, tan terrible, que ni nuestros padres lo pudieron entender"_

_-"Durante el Festival del Eclipse, que en ese entonces dirigían nuestros padres Solaris y Moontide. Los humanos empezaron a desaparecer sin explicación alguna, los Ponys que presenciaron su desaparición dijeron que los Humanos solo se quejaron de una intensa luz que provenía del Eclipse. Una luz que nosotros no podíamos ver, pero que afectaba a nuestros compañeros"_

_-"Después de unos segundos de quejas de la luz, los Humanos simplemente se desvanecieron ante nuestros ojos. Uno a uno pudimos ver como los cuerpos de los Humanos se desvanecían lentamente, en el Castillo, en las grandes ciudades, en los pueblos, en todos lados pasaba lo mismo, siguieron desvaneciendose hasta que no quedo no un rastro de ellos"_

_-"Desesperados por la repentina catástrofe, nuestros padres terminaron el Eclipse e iniciaron la búsqueda de los Humanos, todo Unicornio con la fuerza mágica suficiente como para convocar un hechizo de rastros mágicos fue usado para tratar de saber que paso con nuestros compañeros. Pero no sirvió de nada. Por días se extendió la búsqueda, mientras los Unicornios seguían usando su magia para rastrearlos, los Ponys Terrestres y los Pegasos buscaban por toda Equestria por una pista de su paradero. Pero todo fue en vano"_

_-"Incluso algunos ponys culparon a nuestros padres por su desaparición. Argumentando que todo empezó cuando se formo el Eclipse y que ellos debieron haber hecho un hechizo para desaparecerlos. Pero eso era mentira, nuestros padres tenían muchos amigos Humanos, y la idea de traicionar a alguien de esa manera era horrible. Incluso se hicieron Eclipses cada tres días con la esperanza de que lo que sea que se hubiera llevado a los Humanos lo regresara, pero nada"_

_-"Pero con el paso del tiempo, las esperanzas de encontrarlos eran cada vez menos, y con gran pesar de nuestro corazón decidimos dejar de buscarlos. Algunos de negaban a la idea, pero era inútil seguir buscando y deprimiendonos con los resultados. Aun así, las obras y todo lo relacionado con los Humanos seguía ahí, como un recordatorio de los maravillosos seres que fueron, y algunos no podían voltear a verlas sin sentir una gran pena por su ausencia"_

_-"Incluso nosotras llegamos a resentir la falta de nuestros queridos amigos, era tan triste no tenerlos entre nosotros que algunos ponys tardaron años en recuperarse del daño psicológico"_

_-"Y un día, nuestro padre vino con una idea. Olvidarnos por completo de los Humanos"_

_-"Obviamente a ninguna de nosotras nos agrado la idea, tan solo olvidarlos así como así? Era cruel, pero según nuestro padre era lo mejor"_

_-"Se anuncio la propuesta a todos en el reino e inmediatamente se formo el caos, algunos apoyaban la idea y otros la rechazaban. Los diálogos y las confrontaciones sobre el tema se extendieron por años. Unos defendían la idea y otros la despreciaban. Pero la melancolía y la nostalgia eran demasiado fuertes para todos. Al poco tiempo de una nueva reunión, toda Equestria, Griffonia y demás naciones que tuvieron contacto con los Humanos estuvieron de acuerdo en olvidarlos"_

_-"Todas las construcciones, todos los textos, todo lo existente con relación de los humanos fue destruido, no debía quedar nada que indicara que alguna vez habitaron estas tierras. Una vez que todas las naciones habían hecho su parte, venia al turno de nosotros"_

_-"Un hechizo masivo para la memoria seria mas que suficiente para borrarlos a ustedes de las mentes de todos. Así que con ayuda de todos los Unicornios de Equestria, runas mágicas y cada Alicornio de nuestra familia se conjuro el hechizo. No fue nada fácil debido a la intensidad, pero se logro hacer"_

_-"Al terminar el hechizo, todos los presentes estaban confundidos, nadie sabia por que se habían presentado en Canterlot. Fue en ese momento que supimos que el hechizo había funcionado en todos... Menos en nosotros"_

_-"Nuestra madre nos pidió guardar el secreto, ni una palabra de lo que sucedió a nadie..."_

* * *

Celestia suspiro bajando su cabeza, la otra Pegacornio puso una de sus alas en ella como para mostrarle su apoyo. -"Hasta ahora"

Yo por otra parte apenas podía creer lo que escuche, es que... Todo parecía tan... Irreal, imposible!

-"Es por eso que nos sorprende tanto verlo aquí Ramses, su presencia y la de su amigo es un suceso increíble, algo que nadie se esperaba"

La cabeza me dolía de tan solo tratar de entender lo que escuche, el asqueroso roedor que hacia funcionar mi cabeza había muerto en una licuadora y me dejo completamente jodido. -"Eso..." murmure. -"Eso es muy difícil de creer"

-"Lo se, debe ser mucho en que pensar. Pero le aseguro que cada palabra es cierta" dijo Celestia mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia mi. -"Pero no tema, aquí nadie le hará daño, lo prometo"

Celestia volteo a ver al grupo de ponys multicolor, la mayoría asintió positivamente excepto la Pegaso azul, quien parecía que aun quería partirme la cara. Pero después de que la pony naranja le dio un codazo pareció que se calmo, y muy a su pesar también asintió.

-"Muy bien" dijo Celestia mientras sonreía y se volvía a poner a un lado del Pegacornio azul. -"Supongo que ahora que todo esta un poco mejor, deberíamos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Celestia, soy la Princesa y co-gobernante de Equestria, es un placer conocerte Ramses" dijo Celestia mientras estiraba una pezuña hacia mi.

Sin muchas opciones decidí solo seguir con la onda de estos ponys y tome su pezuña, aceptando el saludo. Después voltee a ver a la otra Pegacornio azul, quien parecía tener problemas en abrir su boca. Celestia sonrió y la acaricio con su cabeza. -"Vamos Luna, tu puedes"

'Luna' aun parecía que quería hacer un hoyo en la tierra y meterse en el, pero se trago el nudo que tenia en la garganta y respiro profundamente...

Tan pinche complicado es decir su nombre? Vaya...

-"S-soy Luna, es un placer conocerlo Ramses" dijo con algo de timidez mientras estiraba su pezuña.

Ah perfecto, que no puede haber nada normal en este lugar? Creo que no, oh bueno, mejor la saludo. -"Igualmente Luna" dije con un tono 'Like a Sir' mientras estrechaba si mano... Uh... Pezuña, que raro es decir eso.

Pareció ser suficiente para las Pegacornios, Celestia volvió a sonreír y volteo a ver a las demás ponys, quienes se habían levantado del sillón y caminaron hacia nosotros. -"Chicas, por que no se presentan?"

Las ponys y lagartija se miraron entre si y empujaron a la Unicornio morada frente a mi, esta me dio una rara sonrisa y aclaro su garganta. -"Buenas noches, soy Twilight Sparkle, un gusto conocerte señor Ramses"

'Señor Ramses'? Me gusta como se escucha eso. -"Igual Twilight, pero deja eso de señor, no soy muy bueno con las formalidades"

Twilight sonrió. -"Esta bien, ahora dejame presentarte a mis amigas" dijo señalando al grupo de ponys. "Ella es Rarity, ella es la diseñadora de la Villa"

La Unicornio blanca arrojo su melena con exceso de acondicionador sobre su hombro y sonrió. -"Bien, hola, debo decir que tienes un gusto interesante por la moda, es así con todos los Humanos?"

En que me he metido? -"No en todos te lo aseguro, Rarity verdad?" Rarity? Me suena como... No se... Rara? Joder...

-"Así es cariño, espero poder hablar contigo sobre moda luego, la ropa que vistes es simplemente divina!" dijo Rarity con emoción.

Claaaaro... -"Seguro?" respondí mas por cortesía que por interés, no soy muy fan de la moda y toda esa basura.

-"Ejem... Ok, siguiendo, ella es Fluttershy, ella es Veterinaria" dijo Twilight mientras señalaba a la pequeña barra de mantequilla. Quien por cierto ya no temblaba, pero escondía su cara entre su larga y bien cuidada melena.

-"H-hola..." dijo con un hilo de voz, supongo que es del tipo de los tímidos.

-"Hola Fluttershy" dije ofreciendole mi mano para saludarla, pero ella simplemente corrió y se escondió detrás de la pony naranja.

-"Disculpala, ella es algo... Tímida" dijo Twilight con un suspiro.

-"No se nota" respondí.

-"Bueno... Ella es Applejack, ella dirige Sweet Apple Acres" 'Applejack' no sonrió como las demás (seguro que aun le duele la patada de gol de campo que le di) pero solo me saludo con su sombrero.

-"Sweet Apple Acres?" pregunte.

-"Eh? Ah si, es la mayor huerto de manzanas en Equestria, tal vez puedas verlo por ti mismo después" dijo Twilight.

Voltee a ver a Applejack, quien seguía viendome con enojo. -"Ya veremos" me dijo.

Mmm... Eso quiere decir que no. -"Aja... Seguro"

Para evitar que volviéramos a pelear, Twilight siguió con las demás ponys. -"Jeje... Eh, sigamos, ella es Rainbow Dash, es la encargada del clima aquí en Ponyville"

La Pegaso azul, al igual que Applejack, me miro con enojo y no me saludo, solo se cruzo d brazos y miro para otro lado. Bien, chingate tu también.

-"Rainbow Dash" dijo Twilight con un tono amenazante. Rainbow solo gruño y se negó a voltear a verme. Celestia y Luna intercambiaron miradas, la de Celestia era de preocupación y la de Luna era de 'no tengo ni puta idea de que pasa'

Twilight se golpeo en la frente y suspiro. -"Perdonala, ella es muy orgullosa"

-"Meh, dejala, no la llevara a ningún lado su orgullo" dijo con una sonrisa. Rainbow noto el tono burlón de mi voz y me volteo a ver. Yo solo le sonreí.

-"Hey! Tu-MMFFH!" la boca de la rata azul se cerro gracias a Twilight, quien en verdad NO quería que hiciera una escena en frente de las Princesas.

-"Y ella es Pink-"

-"HOLA!"

-"GAH!"

La pony rosada de la nada salto y me tumbo al suelo, mientras tanto ella felizmente rebotaba encima de mi. No sabe que sus pezuñas DUELEN? Supongo que no. Ouch...

Se acerco a centímetros de mi cara, pude tener una gran vista de sus ojos azules que brillaban con energía. -"HOLA HUMANO! Eres Ramses verdad? Vaya que nombre tan raro soy Pinkie Pie la pony mas rosada y fiestera de este lado de Equestria te gustan las fiestas espero que si por que a mi me ENCANTAN aaaah que tal si te preparo una sisisi que emoción que EMOCIÓN no puedo esperar para que seamos amigos y tal vez podamos hacer muchas cosas divertidas día y noche como-Mpf!"

De alguna manera Twilight metió su pezuña en la boca de Pinkie Pie para callarla, me pregunto cuanta porquería se comió la pony rosada gracias a su considerada e higiénica amiga.

-"Pinkie Pie" dijo Twilight seriamente.

-"Si Twilight?" dijo Pinkie Pie poniendo toda su atención en Twilight.

-"Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre saltar así en los demás?"

Pinkie puso se pezuña en su barbilla y pensó por un momento. -"Nop!"

Voltee a ver a la Princesa Celestia, quien miraba todo esto con atención. -"Siempre son así?"

Celestia solo se encogió de hombros. Perfecto, ni ella sabe que tiene frente a ella. Mierda.

-"Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el es Spike, mi asistente Numero 1" dijo Twilight señalando a la pequeña lagartija morada a un lado de ella.

-"Hey, hola! Una pregunta... Que se supone que eres?" pregunte.

Spike parecía algo sacado de onda con la pregunta, pero decidió contestar. -"Un Dragón, no se nota? TEMEME!" después escupió una bola de fuego verde para probar su supuesta 'superioridad'

Como temerle a algo que es mas chiquito que mi perro que tengo en casa. -"Huh... Wow, eso fue... Ardiente"

Spike sonrió con orgullo y extendió su garra hacia mi. -"Que bien, no todos los días se conoce a una criatura mitológica!"

-"Lo mismo digo" respondí con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la garra de Spike, y les diré algo, este compadre tiene una garras bastante afiladas.

-"A que se refiere?" pregunto Celestia con genuina curiosidad.

Voltee a ver a Celestia. -"Usted también puede dejar de hablarme así, soy mas del tipo casual, y respecto a su pregunta... Los Dragones no existen en mi mundo.

-"Que?!" pregunto Spike completamente aterrado.

Bueno, les podría decir que tampoco existen los Pegasos, Unicornios, Pegacornios, Manticoras y todas esas cosas pero no quiero que me linchen, así que solo discriminemos al escamoso amigo. -"Si, lo siento, pero en mi mundo los Dragones solo existen en leyendas y cuentos, y lo mas cercano que hubo a uno fueron unas criaturas llamadas Dinosaurios..."

Spike pareció que se alegro un poco al escuchar eso. -"Y esos 'Dinosau-"

-"Y ellos de extinguieron hace millones de años" lo interrumpí antes de que se engrandeciera mucho.

-"Oh..." fue todo lo que dijo para después caminar a un lado de Twilight, quien estaba... Tomando notas? De donde saco esa pluma y pergamino? No conocen el bolígrafo y el cuaderno?

Twilight murmuraba algo mientras escribía lo que fuera que se le diera su morada gana, pero logre escuchar que decía 'interesante'

Pero fue en este momento cuando me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía como si me apretaran el cerebro y chupara en limón al mismo tiempo. Ouch.

Fluttershy noto esto e increíblemente paso de tímida a preocupada en menos de un segundo, se acerco hacia mi y me miro con una expresión de bondad y preocupación. -"Oh vaya, te sientes bien? Te duele la cabeza?"

Ouch... Ouch. -"Grrr, si, mucho, tienes una aspirina?"

-"Una... Aspirina?" pregunto Fluttershy confundida. Mierda, olvide donde estaba.

-"Uhh, olvidalo" dije mientras frotaba mi frente. Fluttershy parece que lo hizo y voló hacia su cocina para después volver con un vaso de madera. -"Toma, bebe"

Tome el el vaso y sin molestarme en ver que tenia, me lo empine todo. Una parte de mi deseaba que fuera una cerveza Duff.

Para mi decepción no fue una Duff, pero fue algo casi tan bueno... No, no era Tequila, era agua de mango. -"Gracias Fluttershy"

La Pegaso me sonrió y se reunió junto a sus amigas. Eso me recordó algo. -"Hey, donde esta Andrés?"

Una vez mas fue Fluttershy quien respondió. -"Tu amigo? Esta arriba, quieres ir a verlo?"

-"Si por favor" dije mientras me levantaba del sillón, las demás ponys y las Princesas también se levantaron, Fluttershy camino hacia las escaleras y en lugar de usarlas, uso sus alas y subió sin ningún problema.

Los escalones eran jodidamente pequeños y de un paso subía como cinco o seis. Llegue al segundo piso donde había un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas en cada lado y al final había otra puerta. Fluttershy abrió la puerta de la izquierda y entramos una habitación algo pequeña. En medio de ella estaba Andrés recostado en el piso encima de varias cobijas. Su cabeza estaba recostada en una almohada e igual que yo tenia una venda en la cabeza. Se veía tan molido como yo.

-"Perdón por dejarlo en el piso" dijo Fluttershy un tanto apenada. -"Pero es que el es muy grande y no cabía en la cama, así que tuve que improvisar"

-"Esta bien, no te preocupes, como esta?" pregunte.

Fluttershy con mucho cuidado quito la cobija que lo cubría y pude ver que tenia otras vendas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. -"Así es, por suerte llegue a tiempo antes que el Sr. Manty hiciera algo mas con ustedes.

Algo mas? Como que? Andaba urgida la pinche Manticora o que? -"'Sr. Manty'?"

-"Oh si, así se llama la Manticora que se encontraron, tenia dolor de estomago y eso lo puso algo gruñón, dice que les ofrece disculpas" respondió tranquilamente.

Ok, en serio, y yo que creía que la Secundaria era extraña. -"Dice? También esas cosas hablan?"

Fluttershy y el resto de sus amigas sonrieron. -"Puedo entender a los animales y ellos me entienden a mi, es parte de mi talento especial" dijo mientras señalaba el dibujo de unas mariposas rosadas en su trasero.

*suspiro* Esto se pone cada vez mejor. -"Ajaaa... Luego me explican eso, Ok?" dije no muy seguro de saber en que me metía.

-"Claro! Yo te explicare todo lo que necesites saber!" dijo Twilight con una orgasmica sonrisa. Detrás de ella, Rainbow Dash y Applejack voltearon sus ojos en molestia. Chale.

-"Ugh..." gruño Andrés mientras se movía entre las cobijas.

-"Andrés? Estas bien?" pregunte mientras me arrodillaba a un lado de el.

-"Ugh... Creo que si, pero me duele el pecho de a madre" dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho con cuidado.

-"Aparte de eso, no te sientes mal?" insistí.

Andrés se sentó y se froto la cabeza. -"Nah... Creo que estoy bien"

Suspire, que bien. -"Me alegra escucharlo"

Andrés siguió frotandose la cabeza y al parecer al fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba. -"En donde estamos, eh? Nos rescataron de ese gato?"

-"Por suerte si" dijo Fluttershy.

Andrés levanto la mirada y se quedo helado al ver al montón de caballitos frente a el. Creo que el golpe de la cabeza y la joda mental de ver esto fue mucho para el porque una vez mas cayo inconsciente.

-"Oh cielos, esta bien?" pregunto Celestia preocupada.

Fluttershy se acerco a el y con mi ayuda lo acomodamos de vuelta en las cobijas. -"Creo que si. Solo necesita descansar"

Quería quedarme, pero tal vez tenia razón, me levante y todos salimos de la habitación. Al volver a la sala tuve una duda. -"Ahora que?"

Al parecer todas tenían la misma duda, duraron calladas por unos momentos hasta que la Princesa Celestia llego con una idea. -"Pues supongo que debemos ir a un lugar mas apropiado para discutir ese tema. Canterlot es ese lugar, están de acuerdo?"

Todas asintieron, solo Spike y Rainbow se veían preocupados. Tan mal era ese lugar? -"Canterlot?" pregunte.

-"Así es Ramses, Canterlot es la capital de Equestria y en donde esta nuestro Castillo, ahí tendremos toda la seguridad para poder hablar, aunque sabemos que eres pacifico, no creo que mis ponys estén listos para verlos a ti y a tu amigo caminando por ahí"

Tiene sentido. -"Ok, entiendo, y como llegamos ahí? En limosina?"

Ante la mirada de confusión de Celestia y Luna, me di un golpe en la cara. -"Olvidenlo"

Gracias al fabricante que lo hicieron. -"Esta bien" dijo Luna felizmente.

-"No podemos ir en carruaje por que eso los expondría a mis Guardias, por eso usaremos otra alternativa" dijo Celestia.

-"Oh no" gimieron Rainbow y Spike.

-"Nos teletransportaremos a mi habitación, eso nos permitirá ir discretamente sin preocupaciones" dijo Celestia.

Wow, espera un segundo, dijo Teletransportacion?" que es esto? Halo? -"Disculpe? Como que teletransportacion?"

Twilight sonrió. -"No te preocupes, te explicaremos todo cuando podamos"

Eso espero. -"Esta bien"

Celestia sonrió y volteo a ver a Luna, quien asintió y subió las escaleras, después de un ratito bajo con Andrés quien increíblemente flotaba a un lado de ella, un aura de color azul obscuro lo rodeaba. Me recordó cuando Twilight nos detuvo con su propia magia.

-"Supongo que esto es magia" dije mientras intente tocar la luz que envolvía a Andrés.

-"Así es, es un hechizo de levitación, magia básica" respondió Twilight.

Luna cuidadosamente puso a Andrés en el piso y todas se acercaron a Celestia. Twilight me indico que me acercara con su pezuña y yo lentamente lo hice. -"Muy bien, preparense" dijo Celestia mientras que su cuerno brillaba de color dorado, por una extraña razón quise tocarlo, pero seria extraño y grosero.

Spike, quien estaba junto a mi, me toco en el hombro para llamar mi atención. -"Si?"

-"Que tanto puedes soportar el mareo?" pregunto.

-"Uhh, no mucho, porque?"

_**FLASH!**_

Después de ser envuelto en una brillante luz, sentí como que caía en un pozo sin fondo, sentía como si me jalaran en todas las direcciones y me retorcían la cabeza. Intente gritar pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca.

_**FLASH!**_

En otra luz llegamos al lugar donde se supone que debíamos ir, pero no puse nada de atención porque no sentía nada en mi cuerpo. -"Huh... Interesante" dije para después caer de cara al piso.

-"Ohhh... Creo que no me siento bien" gruño Spike mientras se agarraba el estomago y se ponía en un peligroso color verde.

-"Ni después de entrenar y estrellarme me siento así" dijo Rainbow mientras se recargaba en Applejack, quien no se veía muy bien"

-"Oh vamos chicas, no fue tan malo, miren a Rarity, ella se ve bien" dijo Twilight mirando al grupo de cuerpos tirados.

-"Twilight" dijo calmadamente Celestia. -"La teletransportacion puede ser muy incomodo para ponys que no son Unicornios"

-"E-eso se lo he dicho mil veces, pero nunca me cree" dijo Spike mientras respiraba profundamente.

-"Twilight solo río nerviosamente y Rarity se acerco a Spike y lo levanto. -"Oh mi pobre Spikey-Wikey, te ves terrible"

No se si me lo imagine pero Spike se vio mejor cuando Rarity lo empezó a abrazar.

Yo, por otro lado no necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba un baño para poder vomitar. -"Ugh..."

El cuerno de Celestia volvió a brillar y ahora un aura dorada nos envolvió a todos los enfermos, lentamente nos fuimos sintiendo mejor. Incluso Pinkie Pie recupero su color rosado después de estar completamente verde.

-"Se sienten mejor?" pregunto Celestia.

Applejack se hecho aire con su sombrero. -"Seguro que si Princesa... Gracias"

Al levantarme pude ver que Andrés seguía inconsciente, suertudo, no tuvo que soportar pasar por la experiencia mágica. -"Al menos el se ve bien"

Celestia lo tomo con su magia y lo puso en una cama grande con la imagen de un sol en la cabecera. -"Debe de estar mas cómodo ahora" dijo mientras le acomodaba una almohada en su cabeza.

Me le quede viendo por un rato con algo de preocupación, va a ser un buen problema explicarle todo esto cuando despierte.

-"Ramses?" escuche decir a la Princesa Luna.

-"Si?" pregunte.

-"Creo que seria adecuado que nos explicaras como exactamente llegaron aquí, eso despejaría algunas dudas en esta situación" explico.

Todas parecían estar de acuerdo con esto, Celestia desde un ropero saco varias almohadas y las puso cerca de una chimenea, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie y las Princesas se recostaron en ellas, yo solo me quede parado viendo la almohada por un momento antes de hacer lo mismo.

-"Muy bien, todo esto empezó mas o menos así..."

Empece en la parte donde todo esto paso, que mientras yo y Andrés hacíamos cosas de suma importancia cuando el Eclipse paso (Jugar Videojuegos y comer frituras a montones), Celestia y Luna se mostraron muy sorprendidas al escuchar eso, pero me pidieron que siguiera con el relato. Después les conté nuestra aventura en el bosque hasta cuando el 'Sr. Manty' casi nos arranca la cabeza. Lo que paso en la cabaña de Fluttershy regreso las miradas de enojo de Applejack y Rainbow Dash pero una fría mirada de Twilight las calmo. Después de una breve descripción de la pelea Twilight siguió el resto de la historia desde su punto de vista.

-"... Entonces Spike entra corriendo con la carta que nos envió usted Princesa, después de eso no hay nada relevante hasta que llego usted y bueno... Ya conoce el resto"

Todas parecían satisfechas con los relatos, lo cual me alegro mucho, ya me estaba hartando de repetir todo.

Poniendo atención por la ventana note que ya estaba atardeciendo. -"Huh, como pasa el tiempo"

Celestia y Luna voltearon a ver el cielo y parecieron un poco alarmadas. -"Vaya, tanto tiempo a pasado?" dijo Celestia.

-"Así parece hermana, será mejor que hagamos nuestro deber" dijo Luna levantandose junto con Celestia.

Yo saque mi iPhone para ver la hora, eran las 6:17pm. En mi opinión era todavía temprano, y a que se referían con deber?

-"Quieren acompañarnos?" pregunto Celestia.

-"Por supuesto Princesa!" dijo Twilight sonriendo como el drogado Gato Rison.

Las demás ponys (y Dragón) se levantaron y caminaron hacia el balcón que había en la habitación. Yo por otro lado estaba algo sacado de onda.

-"Huh... Que van a hacer?" pregunte.

Spike salto a la espalda de Twilight y de dio la vuelta para verme. -"Algo espectacular"

Celestia y Luna se pusieron una al lado de la otra y miraron hacia el cielo, ambas sonrieron y Celestia volteo a verme. -"Espero que te agrade esto"

Yo solo asentí y salí al balcón, y les diré un par de cosas. Estábamos en un lugar alto como la jodida! Era como estar en la cima del mundo! Segundo, la vista que había en ese lugar era impresionante, en verdad. No puedo describir que bella era la postal frente a mi. Sin dudarlo, saque mi cámara y tome una foto del paisaje. Hubiera sido un crimen no hacerlo.

El flash de la cámara llamo la atención de Spike, quien volteo a ver el dispositivo en mis manos y se me quedo viendo, yo solo guarde la cámara y y levante la mano para decirle 'luego'. Pareció entender y regreso su atención al cielo.

Los cuernos de Celestia y Luna brillaron con sus respectivas auras y para mi sorpresa, sus cuerpos brillaron con el mismo color de sus auras. Extendieron sus alas y saltaron al aire, elevandose mas y mas hasta que estuvieron exactamente frente al sol, curiosamente no lastimaba ver el sol directamente. Celestia brillo aun mas y bajo lentamente. No de si me creerán lo que voy a decirles, pero mientras ella descendía el sol la seguía. Era impresionante!

El cielo lentamente se obscurecía mientras el sol se ocultaba. Unos últimos rayos de sol brillaron en el horizonte para que Celestia de alguna manera ocultara el sol por completo.

Celestia dejo brillar y se aparto de donde estaba Luna, quien ahora brillo mas de lo que hacia y lentamente empezó a ascender. Haría lo que estoy pensando?

Efectivamente! De la obscuridad de la noche una tenue luz blanca se asomo por el horizonte, la luna ascendía junto con Luna (ja! Perdón no me resistí) y en unos segundos estaba en lo mas alto del cielo. El brillo mágico de desvaneció de Luna pero su cuerno seguía transmitiendo magia, y se los juro, de la nada aparecieron cientos de estrellas en el cielo. La vista era hermosa.

Estrellas por montones, mas de lo que se veían en México brillaban en el cielo, siempre he admirado el firmamento nocturno, pero esto era de otro nivel.

Después de este extraordinario ritual ambas hermanas regresaron al balcón, aterrizaron lentamente y se recogieron sus alas en los lados de sus cuerpos. Todos celebraron el espectáculo excepto yo, quien seguía mirando el cielo como nunca lo había hecho. Fue Applejack quien me saco de mi transe dándome un par de golpecitos en la pierna.

-"Jeje, reacciona compañero"

Me costo trabajo despegar mi vista del hermoso cielo y mire a las Princesas, quienes sonreían ampliamente. -"Wow... Solo Wow!" dije. -"Eso fue impresionante! Como lo hicieron?!"

-"Mi hermana y yo tenemos el talento de poder levantar el sol y la luna respectivamente. Eso nos permite traer el día y la noche a Equestria" dijo Celestia mientras que ella y Luna sonrían orgullosamente.

Yo me quede registrando esa información por un momento, para después decir. -"Magia, verdad"

Ambas asintieron y entraron a la habitación, nosotros las seguimos y volvimos a donde estábamos recostados. Una vez acomodados, se reinicio la conversación. -"Debo decir... Que todo esto es muy impresionante"

-"Que? En tu mundo no hay nada interesante o que?" pregunto Rainbow levantando una ceja.

-"Claro que las hay, pero no estoy para verlas todas, ademas, en mi mundo no existe la magia, solo las ilusiones y trucos bastantes complejos" explique.

La curiosidad de todas no se hizo esperar y todas me hicieron toda clase de preguntas (Twilight fue quien hizo la mayoría y una vez mas tenia un pergamino y una pluma en su magia escribiendo todo lo que decía), seguida de Celestia y Rainbow Dash. Las preguntas iba de como vivíamos los Humanos hasta que con que nos entreteníamos. Les diré algo, me divertí bastante despejando todas sus dudas lo mejor que podía.

Después de un buen rato de estar hablando se me escapo un gran bostezo. -"Pffff... Perdón, creo que tengo sueño"

Spike miro un reloj de péndulo que había en la habitación y también bostezo. -"No te culpo, son las 11 de la noche"

Celestia se levanto y estiro sus alas. -"Es tarde, creo que lo mejor seria que pasaran la noche aquí en Canterlot, les parece bien?"

Todas parecían estar emocionadas con la propuesta. Yo, por otra parte, igual estaba algo motivado, pasar la noche en un Castillo? Que oportunidad!

-"Me alegra ver que están de acuerdo, denme un par de minutos para que tengan listas sus habitaciones, especialmente la de Ramses y Andrés" dijo Celestia mientras salía de su habitación. Ah si, lo de no salir en publico por el pánico. Lo olvide.

Después de unos minutos llego Celestia. -"Todo esta listo, sus habitaciones aguardan chicas, que tengan buenas noches" todas asintieron, mientras pasaban a un lado de Celestia y Luna les daban una pequeña reverencia y les deseaban buenas noches. Cuando solo quedamos las Princesas, el inconsciente Andrés y yo fue cuando pensé de que manera nos harían llegar a nuestra habitación.

-"Supongo que este día ha sido muy cansado para ti, los llevare a su habitación para que puedan descansar" dijo Celestia, después volteo a ver a Luna. -"Lista para nuestro cambio hermana?"

Luna sonrió y asintió. -"Así es Tia, no te preocupes, yo me puedo hacer cargo a partir de ahora"

Ambas se dieron un rápido abrazo, yo me acerque a Andrés y lo revise, se veía menos pálido, así que supongo que esta mejor.

-"Listo?" me pregunto Celestia.

-"Para que?" respondí. Su cuerno brillaba y ambos fuimos envueltos en su magia. Me lleva la que me trajo...

_**FLASH!**_

Aparecimos en una habitación bastante lujosa, todo era completamente deslumbrante y con mucha clase, lastima que no admire esto por mucho tiempo por que volví a caer al piso, pero hey, no fue tan malo esta vez, sentía menos nauseas.

Después de que Celestia amablemente me ayudo con mi problema, acomodo a Andrés en una de las dos camas que había y se despidió, deseandonos buenas noches. Una vez que se fue me quite mis tenis y me acosté en la otra cama, la cual era justo a mi medida. Suerte o coincidencia? Quien sabe.

Una vez recostado al fin tuve tiempo para pensar en que diablos paso. Y en lo mas importante, que estaría pasando en la Tierra? Notarían nuestra desaparición? Espero que sea como en las Películas donde después de que los protagonistas hacen lo que sea que tengan que hacer vuelven al momento en que se fueron, porque si no es así nuestras familias se volverán locas buscandonos.

Y pensando si volveríamos algún día, sucumbí al cansancio y me quede dormido en poco tiempo.

* * *

_**Segundo capitulo raza! Un poquito mas largo que el primero, les diré algo, es mas fácil de lo que pensé escribir este Fic, y creo que este ira para largo, así que agárrense bien!**_

_**Espero que este trabajo les guste tanto como el anterior, solo que pasaremos de la drama y la violencia por comedia y y referencias a muchas cosas, y quien sabe, tal vez en el futuro tome algunos OC de ustedes para roles menores en la historia, un pequeño agradecimiento por seguirme por tanto tiempo ;)**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego!**_


	3. Humanos Vs Ponys

_**Capitulo 3: Humanos Vs. Ponys**_

_**"Usualmente no me gusta pelear, pero esto es muy divertido...!"**_

* * *

Puse pausa a la música de mi iPhone y me quite los audífonos de las orejas, mire el techo de la habitación y suspire, que día.

Con todo esto no había podido dormir bien, así que como para las 5:30 de la mañana ya estaña despierto, así que viendo que no iba a poder hacer nada por las próximas horas, decidí ver las fotos que tengo guardadas en mi iPhone.

Fotos de mi, algunas con mis amigos, con mi familia. Pero lo que mas tenia guardado eran Wallpapers de mis Videojuegos que me gustan. Fallout 3 y New Vegas, Halo, CoD, Metal Gear Solid y muchos juegos mas.

Suspirando, bloque el teléfono y lo guarde en mi sudadera. Espero que este día sea menos extraño que el anterior. Eran como las seis de la mañana así que aun tenia un par de horas de sueño. Así que me volví a acomodar y cerré los ojos.

Sentí que algo tocaba mi cara, no se que era pero era molesto. Intente quitarmelo de la cara con mi mano, cuando toque algo duro.

-"Huh?" murmure mientras habría lentamente mis ojos. Lo único que podía ver era una mancha rosada.

-"Buenos días Ramsesin!" dijo la mancha.

-"Que?!" intente levantarme, pero me envolví en las cobijas y me caí de la cama.

-"Pinkie Pie! No hagas eso!" dijo una voz que reconocí, era Applejack.

Pero esperen, que están haciendo en mi habitación?

Me desenrede de las cobijas y me talle los ojos para poder despertar. Paradas cerca de la puerta estaban todas las ponys y las Princesas, solo faltaba Spike. Cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí paradas? No saben que es jodidamente RARO ver a alguien dormir.

-"Huh... Buenos días?" dije esperando una respuesta normal.

Twilight fue la primera en despertar y sonrió. -"Buenos días Ramses, perdón por eso, es que Pinkie Pie..." volteo a ver a la pony rosada quien estaba aguantando la risa. -"Ella es algo excéntrica"

Yo solo reí. -"Algo me dice que tendré que acostumbrarme"

Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír. -"Así es"

Me estire y bostece, tengo que admitir que esa cama es excelente. Después me rasque la cabeza y regrese mi atención a las ponys. -"Y a que debo el honor de su visita?"

Esta vez fue Celly quien hablo. -"Solo quería que las chicas se despidieran de ti, por ahora será conveniente que se queden en Canterlot mientras encuentro la manera de poderíos presentar a todos sin causar pánico"

Todas se vieron algo decepcionadas cuando Celestia menciono lo de irse. Especialmente Twilight. -"Aww"

Celestia le sonrió y la acaricio en su cabeza. -"No te preocupes Twilight, pronto todas podrán convivir con ellos, solo que por ahora deberán esperar"

Twilight aun se veía algo apachurrada pero sonrió. -"Esta bien Princesa"

-"Si es posible para ti Ramses intenta despertar a Andrés, estoy segura que tendremos mucho de que hablar cuando vuelva" me dijo Celestia, y era cierto, muuuucho de que hablar.

-"Bien" respondí mientras me ponía mis tenis.

-"Llevare a Twilight y a sus amigas de vuelta a sus hogares, esta parte del Castillo es una no muy patrullada por mis Guardias, así que pueden salir a caminar un poco si lo desean, solo tengan cuidado de cualquier presencia, uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar"

-"Perfecto! Gracias Princesa" que bien! Al fin algo de libertad después de un par de horas sin hacer nada.

-"Tia, estoy cansada, creo que yo iré a mi habitación a descansar" dijo Luna mientras se cubría la boca para bostezar.

-"Esta bien Lulu, buenos días" dijo Celestia abrazando a su hermana.

-"Buenos días a ti también hermana, igual a ustedes" Luna de inclino refinadamente y en un flash desapareció. Me gustaría poder hacer eso, claro, sin las ganas de vomitar hasta por los ojos.

-"Muy bien chicas, preparense" el cuerno de Celestia brillo y antes de que desaparecieran pude notar como Rainbow se preparaba para sufrir.

_**FLASH!**_

-"Ugh..." gruño Andrés.

Al escuchar los lamentos de Andrés me acerque a su cama para verlo. Se retorció un buen rato y se estiro. Después abrió sus ojos y bostezo.

-"Hey" le dije. -"Como estas?"

-"Dime que todo lo que paso fue un sueño" dijo mientras se frotaba la cara.

Decidí joderlo un poco. -"Que paso de que?

Andrés suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama. -"Pffft, no me creerás lo que soné! Estábamos en tu cuarto jugando Xbox cuando de repente paso eso del Eclipse y cuando lo estábamos viendo una extraña luz salió de ella y nos transporto a un bosque donde había animales hechos de madera y hasta soné una Manticora! Puedes creerlo?"

-"Chale, parece que le diste duro a la chela" le dije con una sonrisa.

-"Ni te creas wey, lo peor de todo es que no hice ni madres esta vez, y no me explico por que soné eso" dijo sentandose en la cama. Ambos nos quedamos callados hasta que le cayo el veinte. -"Por que estas en mi cuarto?"

-"Por que soy mágico" le dije mientras levantaba mis manos.

-"No mames, ya en serio dime-" al fin se dio cuenta de que NO estaba en su habitación. Lo cual lo dejo con la boca cerrada.

-"Ramses?" dijo Andrés.

-"Si?" respondí inocentemente.

-"No fue un sueño, verdad?" volteo a verme con una mirada de 'vete a la verga'

Yo, por otra parte me estaba partiendo de la risa. -"Nop, no lo es"

Andrés cubrió su cara con la almohada y grito. Después de hacer berrinche por un rato. Soltó la almohada y suspiro.

-"Mejor?" pregunte.

-"Si, creo" dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-"Que bien, por que tengo mucho que decirte"

Durante veinte minutos explique de la manera mas breve posible todo lo que paso y lo que iba a pasar. Afortunadamente para mi (y para mi cordura) Andrés no lo tomo tan mal, al principio se negaba a creerlo. Y no lo culpo, si un día alguien me despierta y me dicen que estoy en una tierra mágica con animales que hablan tacharía al wey que me lo dijo como un pendejo. Pero cuando abrí las cortinas y le enseñe el paisaje que se podía ver desde aquí. Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

-"Y ahora? Se supone que nos van a a tener aquí como pececitos en una pecera hasta que se le inflen las alas a la tal Celeste anunciarnos?" dijo Andrés con los brazos cruzados.

-"Es 'Celestia' y no, según ella podemos salir a caminar por los pasillos cerca de esta habitación, dice que es un área algo sola del Castillo, así que... Listo para ir?" dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Andrés pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero rápidamente se puso sus tenis corrió hacia mi, ahora que estaba listo abrí la puerta y salimos.

Como puedo explicar la belleza y la clase del Castillo? Ah! Ya se, imaginense el Castillo de la Princesa Peach de Súper Mario 64 en HD. El piso y las paredes tenían un mármol que brillaba intensamente con la luz que entraban por los cristales de las ventanas, en el techo habían candelabros con miles de piezas de cristal cortado lo cual le daban un toque muy elegante.

-"Wow!" dijimos al salir y ver todo eso. La habitación estaba en un pasillo largo el cual tenia otras puertas en ambos lados de las paredes, hasta el fondo de la derecha la pared terminaba en otra puerta, solo que esta era mas grande que las demás. En la izquierda el pasillo daba a una intersección de otro pasillo.

-"Derecha o izquierda?" pregunte.

-"Hmm... Derecha!" dijo Andrés para salir corriendo.

-"Ajuaaa!"

* * *

Shining Armor estaba iniciando su turno en la Guardia Real después de que el Capitán Starshield le diera el control del turno. Aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta, las armaduras de los Guardias de la Princesa Luna era simplemente ridículos, pareciera que estaban festejando la Noche de Pesadillas todo el año, solo les faltaba poner calabazas por los pasillos para completar su numerito.

Como Capitán Shining no debe de hacer la guardia habitual de recorrer el Castillo como todos los demás perdedores de los soldados. Oh no, el solo debía sentarse en su oficina en la parte alta de los cuarteles y relajarse tomando vino blanco y galletas. Solo para que de vez en cuando se presentara en algún evento importante en su armadura brillante al lado de su ardiente y sexy esposa Cadance.

Después de la Invasión Changeling Shining fue considerado un héroe nacional, y eso le hizo ganar aun mas respeto y prestigio. Cosa rara que lo pusieran tan en alto ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso lavado del cerebro por la Reina Chrysallis.

Pero hoy decidió dejar su oficina y su cómoda silla para salir a patrullar el Castillo. No es que se estuviera volviendo arrogante o flojo, solo es que llegar al rango de Capitán en un lugar donde no pasa NADA es jodidamente difícil. Patrullar sin parar, hacer papeleo, mostrar un par de trucos de magia y tener una actitud positiva era lo necesario para que la Princesa le parecieras interesante como para ascenderte.

Pero en verdad extrañaba algunos de sus antiguos deberes, y patrullar por el Castillo siempre fue una de sus preferidas. Y como ahora no había nadie que le dijera que hacer o que rutas tomar, podría ir a donde quisiera. Doblando en un pasillo fue a las partes bajas del Castillo, un lugar popular por su vista a la Cascada de Canterlot. Pero también había unas habitaciones en esa parte. Así que por pura curiosidad decidió bajar y dar un vistazo por ahí.

Los niveles inferiores tenían un poco menos de iluminación que el resto del pasillo, pero aun así era tan impresionante como todo en el Castillo. Se detuvo y respiro profundamente, aquí abajo es bastante tranquilo, no había ni mas mínimo ruido que pertu-

-"Vamos Andrés! Deja el Arte y ven a hartarte!" dijo una voz por uno de los pasillos.

-"Ya voy..." respondió otra.

Shining estaba confundido. Quien estaría en estas partes desoladas del Castillo?

-"Me lleva la-Ramses! Checa esto!" dijo otra vez la voz.

Decidiendo investigar, ajusto casco y galopo hacia las voces.

* * *

-"Creo que deberías sacar tu cabeza de ahí" me dijo Andrés mientras levantaba una ceja.

Yo tenia la cabeza metida en la estatua de una Manticora que tenia la boca abierta. -"Aww, por que?"

-"Porque una de esas cosas casi nos mata y me parece algo ridículo que finjas que te esta comiendo" me respondió Andrés.

Riendo saque mi cabeza y me acomode la camisa. -"No tienes sentido del humor"

-"Ah callate" me dijo mientras me daba un zape.

Caminamos por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una Biblioteca. -"Oye, crees que tengan los libros de Harry Potter?" pregunte.

-"No mames" me dijo Andrés. -"No creo ni siquiera que... Escuchas eso?"

-"Que?" pregunte mientras guardábamos silencio, sonaban como golpes, y se acercaban a nosotros.

-"Oh mierda!" susurre. -"Se supone que nadie nos debe ver"

-"Ahora que?" dijo Andrés.

-"Metete a la Biblioteca, ya!" dije mientras abría la puerta y entrábamos.

Ya adentro buscamos algo con que ocultarnos, pero todos los putos muebles nos llegan a la cintura y no nos cubrían nada.

"Piensa piensa piensa!" voltee a algún lugar donde ocultarnos, hasta que di con la solución perfecta.

-"Rápido! A las cortinas!" dije mientras yo y Andrés nos ocultábamos detrás de las largas cortinas.

Nos escondimos justo a tiempo, la puerta se abrió y escuchamos el clop clop de los pasos de quien sea quien nos siguió. Yo estaba algo nervioso pero confiado de que se iría pronto.

-"Hola? Hay alguien ahí?" pregunto una voz, posiblemente era un Pony macho.

El condenado equino siguió caminando por la biblioteca, pasando justo por en frente de nosotros.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro de la habitación revisando los rastros de alguien. Yo ya me estaba hartando.

Después de otro rato parecía que ya estaba saliendo cuando una partícula de polvo aterrizo en mi nariz, intente alejarla, pero entro en mi nariz y me dieron unas ganas cabronas de estornudar.

Pero aguante, y aguante, y aguante. Si estornudaba eso era todo para nosotros. Ya salte pony de mierda!

La comezón de mi nariz cedió, que bien... Estamos fuera del peligro.

_**PRRRR!**_

No puedo creerlo... El idiota de Andrés se tiro uno.

-"Huh? Quien anda ahí? Sal ahora!" grito la voz.

-"Andrés! No mames nos jodiste!" gruñí bastante encabronado.

-"Perdón! Es que no me aguante" dijo mientras salía de las cortinas, yo lo seguí inmediatamente. -"Ugh! Que asco!"

Frente a nosotros estaba un pony que aparentemente era hombre, era de pelaje blanco y era mas grande que Twilight y sus amigas pero menos que Celestia y Luna, su melena y cola eran de color azul eléctrico y azul cielo. Estaña vestido en una especie de armadura morada que me puso en alerta. No solo habíamos sido descubiertos, este pony tenia que ser un Guardia de Celestia.

Esperen, este Pony es un Unicornio, me cago en mi suerte.

-"Que son ustedes?!" pregunto el Unicornio sorprendido de vernos.

-"Tu peor pesadilla!" grito Andrés mientras corría hacia el y de un salto lo paso para después abrir la puerta de la Biblioteca.

Yo, algo confundido por lo que vi, imite a mi amigo y salí corriendo.

-"Hey! Vuelvan aquí intrusos!" grito el Unicornio mientras corría detrás de nosotros.

No me tomo mucho tiempo en alcanzar a Andrés, quien una vez mas probo ser extraordinario para huir del peligro. -"Ahora que?!"

-"No se, pero corre antes que-Cabron!" un jarrón a un lado de nosotros estallo cuando el Unicornio disparo un rayo de magia en contra de nosotros.

-"Me lleva!" grite cuando uno de los rayos me dio. Caí al piso mientras gruñía de dolor.

-"Ramses! Levantate! Donde te dieron?" dijo Andrés mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y volvíamos a correr.

-"Grrr! Ese rayo me provoco un calambre en el trasero!" dije mientras subíamos unas escaleras.

Llegamos a otra piso y seguimos corriendo hacia otras escaleras, ya no escuchábamos los pasos del pony, así que debimos de haberlo perdido. Ja! No contaba con nuestra astucia!

Abrimos la puerta y entramos en una especie de Salón, era enorme y en verdad parecía que podría prestarse para un buen pachangon.

Pusimos seguro a la puerta y caímos al piso, jadeando y quitandonos el sudor de la frente. Riendo como idiotas chocamos las cinco y nos relajamos.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" dije mientras me acomodaba mi camisa.

-"Neta que si, suerte que tenemos experiencia en huir" río mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

Levante una ceja al escuchar eso. -"Lo dices por la Manticora?"

-"Aja" respondió Andrés mientras seguía respirando profundamente.

Así nos quedamos por unos momentos para después levantarnos. -"Oye? Y si crees que lo hayamos perdido?"

-"Seguro!" respondí. -"Solo hay que llegar a nuestra habitación y ya esta"

-"Y no crees que nos estén buscan ahora mas Guardias?" Andrés se acerco a otra puerta para tratar de abrirla pero estaba cerrada por el otro lado.

-"Nah, si así fuera, no crees que ya nos hubieran encontrado?"

_**CRASH! SLAM!**_

Todas las ventanas del salón se rompieron y todas las puertas se abrieron de golpe. De las ventanas entraron Pegasos en armadura dorada y cascos al mero estilo Romano. Con ese cepillo en la cabeza y todo.

De por las puertas entraron Ponys Terrestres, igual en armaduras doradas y llevaban lanzas con puntas bastante afiladas. Rápidamente todos los Guardias se pusieron alrededor de nosotros y tomaron poses de ataque, los Pegasos abrieron sus alas y los Ponys Terrestres apuntaron sus lanzas a nosotros. Sus miradas estaban exactamente en nosotros, esperando que hiciéramos algo estúpido para atacar.

Bueno, no debieron esperar mucho.

De entre todos los ponys presentes (curiosamente todos eran blancos) note al Unicornio de antes parado detrás de ellos con una confiada sonrisa. -"Bien hecho soldados!" grito.

-"Fue fácil Capitán Armor" respondió un Pegaso.

Esperen, Capitán? Justamente tenia que ser el maldito Capitán con quien teníamos que encontrarnos?!"

Andrés y yo seguíamos quietos, la única cosa que nos había pedido la Princesa Celestia la habíamos fallado, GRAN manera de empezar una buena relación. Todos los Ponys parecían ser bastante fuertes y dispuestos a rompernos la cara si quisieran. Yo no se Andrés, pero yo no quería pelear, porque? Bueno, me he fracturado el radio y el cubito del brazo derecho en dos ocasiones. El cráneo una vez. La mano izquierda una vez y recientemente me recupere de una fractura de la tibia cerca de la rodilla de la pierna izquierda. No quería otra fractura para mi colección.

Se podia sentir la tensión en el aire, los Guardias nos veían detenidamente y nosotros a ellos. El silecio era total...

_**Beep beep!**_

Me llego una notificación de algo al iPhone y este dio la alerta. Eso puso al limite a los Guardias y uno avanzo a atacarnos, el Pony preparo su lanza y nos la arrojo.

_**THUMP!**_

La lanza se clavo en la puerta detrás de nosotros, justo en medio de nuetras cabezas. Estos Ponys van en serio.

-"A darle!" grite mientras me preparaba para recibir al Pony, Andrés hizo lo mismo y trono los huesos de su cuello.

El Pony se me lanzo para tratar de tirarme y someterme, pero me quite del camino y le di una patada en el trasero. El Pony no pudo detenerse y se estampo de lleno en contra de la puerta. Rompiendola por completo.

-"Owww!" dijeron todos los Guardias mientras veían como su compañero quedo tirado en el piso. Pero un Pegaso reacciono y se lanzo hacia nosotros. Esta vez fue Andrés quien se preparo y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula del Pony. Quien perdió altura y cayo al piso, también inconsciente.

Con esto todos los Guardias dejaron de pendejear y se nos lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Aprovechando que la puerta estaba deshecha Andrés y yo salimos corriendo por el pasillo.

-"No los dejen escapar!" grito otra vez el Unicornio. Claramente no se esperaba que reaccionáramos así.

-"Si señor!" respondieron todos los Guardias mientras pasaban por el marco de la puerta y nos seguían.

-"Estoy HARTO de correr!" grite mientras corríamos por un absurdamente largo pasillo. Podía escuchar como los Guardias nos pisaban los talones. Voltee hacia atrás y mire que los Pegasos se estaban acercando, y rápido.

Uno se lanzo hacia Andrés, listo para golpearlo. -"Andrés! Agachate!" le grite.

Andrés lo hizo y el golpe le paso rozando por meros centímetros. El Pegaso se elevo casi tocando el techo y se volvía a preparar para volver a atacar. Yo por estar viendolo no me di cuenta de que otro Pegaso se escabullo detrás de mi y me tiro al suelo.

-"Te tengo!" dijo el Pegaso.

-"Grrr! Bajate de mi espalda!" dije mientras intentaba tomarlo del cuello, pero solo le logre quitar el casco.

-"Silencio bestia!" dijo el Pegaso mientras intentaba taparme los ojos con sus alas.

-"_**FALCON PUNCH**_!*" grito Andrés mientras le daba un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Me levante y le agradecí a Andrés quien levanto su mano, chocamos las cinco una vez mas y seguimos corriendo. Los Pegasos aun nos seguían atacando pero con la suerte del mundo logramos esquivar sus ataques una y otra vez.

Pero nada dura para siempre y llegamos a otro salón, no tan grande y con mas puertas. Al intentar abrirlas nos dimos cuenta que estaban todas cerradas. Mierda!

-"Hasta aquí llegamos" dijo Andrés mientras tomaba un jarrón de una mesa cercana.

-"Así parece" dije mientras me preparaba.

No tardaron mucho el resto de los Guardias en entrar y volvernos a rodear. Algunos estaban cansados de tanto correr y otros se veían ansiosos de hacer algo. -"Caballeros!" grito un Pony Terrestre. -"Ataquen!"

-"CHARGE!**" grite mientras que Andrés y yo nos lanzábamos contra ellos. Los Guardias hicieron lo mismo y avanzaron al ataque.

Aunque teníamos confianza, no sabíamos NADA en como pelear, menos con Ponys, así que solo me dedique a recordar todo lo que he aprendido de los Videojuegos, WWE y de las películas de Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris y Jet Li. No me fallen por favor.

Puse mi hombro frente a mi, agache mi cabeza y me lance corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando choque con el primer Pony del grupo lo tome por el torso y lo use para abrirme paso entre los soldados. Golpee a varios en mi camino, dejandolos tirados en el piso. Cuando llegamos a una pared lo azote con todas mis fuerzas y lo deje caer. Ya en el piso lo tome de una pieza de la armadura del pecho y con todas mis fuerzas lo empece a azotar contra el piso una y otra vez hasta que quedo inconsciente.

-"Je... La técnica del Charger*** funciona" dije con una sonrisa. Pero mi victoria no duro mucho por que un Pegaso me tomo de los brazos y me arrojo al piso. Después se puso encima de mi y me empezó a golpear con sus pezuñas.

Levante una de mis piernas y logre ponerla en la cara del Pegaso, después lo empuje y me lo quite de encima. Me levante rápidamente y le di una patada. Mientras se la daba me acorde de Applejack y no pude evitar reirme un poco.

Vi como un Andrés se quitaba un Pegaso de encima y lo azotaba contra una mesa, dejandolo tirado entre un montón de astillas y cosas rotas. Después por detrás de el un Pony Terrestre le dio un buen patadon en el trasero. Eso le va a doler mañana.

-"Estas bien?!" pregunte mientras que le daba un rodillazo a un Pony Terrestre en el estomago y un Pegaso me golpeaba a mi en la cara.

-"No... Mucho..." respondió Andrés mientras que dos Pegasos lo tenían en contra de la pared.

Vamos WWE, sirveme de algo! El Pony terrestre frente a mi era enorme, y un par de golpes serian suficientes para acabarlo.

-"Se acabo criatura" dijo el Guardia sonriendo en una extraña manera sexual.

Oh dios! Me va a violar! -"No lo creo potrilla!"

Eso lo puso absolutamente ENCABRONADO, ya que grito y me intento darme un cabezazo.

-"MIERDA!" me hice para un lado y me deje caer, usando mis piernas para que se tropezara y cayera al piso con un fuerte golpe.

Tosiendo, el Guardia se levanto y se dio la vuelta, solo para que brincara, lo tomara por la cabeza y me dejara caer con el al piso, donde su cara se dio un fuerte golpe. El Guardia se sostuvo la cara con sus pezuñas mientras rodaba en su espalda. -"C-Como se llama eso?" murmuro mientras le salía algo de sangre de la nariz.

-"Eso mi querido Pony, es el RKO!"**** dije mientras saltaba sobre el para ayudar a Andrés quien estaba teniendo algo de problemas.

-"Ugh... Genial" después de decir eso el Guardia quedo inconsciente.

Andrés tenia un Pegaso en la cara y dos Ponys Terrestres sosteniendo sus piernas. Necesitaba quitarle ese Pony de la cara, pero como...

Recordando la ayuda que me dio Andrés decidí regresarle el favor de la misma manera.

Corrí con mas fuerza, salte, estire mi pierna derecha y grite: -"_**FALCON KICK**_!*"

-"GAH! el Pegaso recibió la patada de lleno y salió volando un par de metros para después caer en el piso, donde no se movió.

-"Falcon Kick? Tenias que copiarme?" pregunto Andrés incrédulo mientras le ayudaba a quitarle los Ponys Terrestres de sus piernas, levante a uno en mis brazos, le di varias vueltas y después lo arroje a un grupo de Guardias que se acercaban a nosotros.

Pero el otro se levanto en sus piernas traseras y me dio un golpe en las costillas, uno en el estomago y otro en la cara, este ultimo me dejo mal y caí el piso.

-"Puta madre... Mi cara!" grite mientras que me intentaba levantar.

Andrés intento darle una patada, pero el Pony la esquivo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, haciendo que se doblegara y cayera al piso.

-"Están detenidos por irrumpir en el Castillo Real de Canterlot y atacar a miembros de la Guardia Real!" dijo el Pony mientras avanzaba hacia Andrés para rematarlo.

-"OYE CABALLITO!" grite mientras me le lanzaba en un ultimo intento de golpearlo.

Pero falle.

El Guardia se dio la vuelta y me recibió con un duro golpe en la mandíbula, dejandome casi inconsciente.

Andrés se levanto e intento golpearlo, pero el Guardia paso por en medio de sus piernas y le dio un golpe en la espalda, empujandolo hacia en frente.

-"Esto no se ve bien" gruño al sentir el dolor en su espalda.

Escupí saliva con algo de sangre y grite. -"La Garra Infernal!"

-"Que?!" grito Andrés mientras esquivaba los golpes del Guardia.

-"WWE!" fue todo lo que logre decir antes de me doliera la cabeza.

Andrés capto lo que dije y esquivo un golpe a la cara, lo tomo del cuello, lo levanto con algo de dificultad pero lo suficiente como para arrojarlo contra el suelo. Después Andrés cayo al piso exhausto.

El Guardia solo se dolió de la espalda, pero se levanto y se puso frente a mi. -"Se acabo"

Yo solo asentí. -"Así parece"

Escuche como llegaban mas Guardias y nos rodeaban. Lo que haya pasado después no lo supe por que quede inconsciente.

Desperté en una habitación obscura y fría, estaba en una especie de cama no muy cómoda y la única luz era la de unas antorchas y la luz del sol que entraba por una pequeña ventana.

* * *

-"Ugh... Mi cara" me toque la cara y sentí los golpes que recibí durante el ataque. Esto me va a doler por días.

-"Ramses? Ya despertaste?" dijo una voz familiar.

-"Andrés?" Voltee a ver de donde vino la voz, fue hasta ahi donde note que había barras a lo largo de la entrada, esto era un puto calabozo.

-"Que bueno es escucharte! Como estas?" me pregunto.

Me toque la nariz con cuidado, sintiendo el dolor de las heridas. -"Bien... Creo"

Andrés suspiro y gruño. -"Y tu como estas?"

-"Me duele el maldito trasero como no tienes idea" dijo con algo de enojo. Me acorde del Pony Terrestre enorme al que le aplique el RKO y aguante la risa.

Pero algo que no me dio risa fue lo que diría la Princesa Celestia.

-"Oye, que crees que pase con Celestia?" pregunte.

-"No se... Creo que se va a encabronar de a madre con nosotros, nos pidió que no nos viera nadie y terminamos golpeando a la mitad de sus Guardias" respondió Antonio.

Joder... Tiene razón. -"Y cuando crees que vuelva?"

Mi respuesta fue el sonido de una puerta de metal abriendo y el sonido de pasos. Se acercaron hasta que pude ver quienes eran. Eran el Capitán de la Guardia y Celestia.

El primero frunció el ceño y se acerco a mi celda. -"Encontramos a estas criaturas rondando el Castillo, no sabemos que son pero sabemos que son inteligentes y fuertes. Ambos dejaron fuera de combate a varios soldados, algunos están en la Enfermería con lesiones severas"

Celestia escucho todo esto sin siquiera parpadear. Después su cuerno brillo y ambas celdas se abrieron. Esto puso tenso al Capitán. -"Princesa! No creo que-"

-"Tranquilo Capitán, yo los conozco" respondió Celestia haciéndome espacio para salir.

Cuando salí me incline un poco ante Celestia. -"Princesa, que gusto verla"

Detrás de ella, Andrés salió de su celda he hizo lo mismo. Para nuestra sorpresa Celestia nos sonrió cálidamente. -"Ya lo creo Ramses, y por lo que veo tuvieron un ligero percance con mis Guardias"

Andrés se froto un brazo que tenia lastimado y se puso a en lado de mi. -"Y vaya percance, lamentamos lo que sucedió"

-"Que tal si salimos de aquí y me platican como paso todo esto?" dijo apuntando con su ala izquierda a unas escaleras.

-"Eso suena bien" respondió Andrés mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, yo detrás de el y el Capitán se puso entre Celestia y yo.

Al subir y caminar por un pasillo llegamos a una sala de la Guardia Real, era sencilla pero espaciosa. Tomamos asiento en unos sillones que había ahí y nos pusimos cómodos.

-"Ahora, que tal si me dicen como sucedió todo esto?" pregunto calmadamente Celestia.

Andrés y yo relatamos lo que paso desde que despertó y cuando decidimos salir a caminar un rato. Las habitaciones a las que entramos y los pasillos que recorrimos. Todo iba bien hasta que nos encontramos con el Capitán quien se llamaba Shining Armor, pueden creerlo?

Después del encuentro fue Shining quien relato lo sucedido desde su punto de vista. La persecución, su retirada para pedir refuerzos y la pelea. Y ahora que recuerdo nunca lo vi, donde madres estaba?

-"Después de que le cedí el mando al Teniente Rock Smash me teletransporte a las barracas para pedir mas refuerzos de Pegasos y de Unicornios. Pero cuando llegamos encontramos a varios Guardias heridos a lo largo de su ruta de escape hasta el Salón Suroeste. Donde el Sargento Silent Hit logro detenerlos, aun así tuvo heridas en su espalda cuando uno de ellos utilizo una de sus técnicas de combate. Todos los heridos fueron llevados a la Enfermería y nosotros nos encargamos de encerrarlos hasta que usted llegara y nos diera sus ordenes"

Celestia suspiro y pensó en algo por unos momentos. Después se levanto y abrió la puerta, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie y la cerro, poniendo el seguro. -"Capitán" dijo Celestia. -"Aunque entiendo que crea que estos Humanos sean peligrosos, le imploro que les de una oportunidad. Por ahora no puedo decirles toda su historia, pero le aseguro que son tan normales como un Pony común"

Celestia se puso detrás de nosotros y extendió sus alas. Recargando una en nuestros hombros. -"Entiendo que crea que son hostiles, considerando lo que sucedió esta tarde"

-"Y vaya que lo son" respondió Shining. -"Pero no había forma de saber sus intenciones. Y como no había vista nunca nada como ellos tuve que reaccionar, como iba a saber que son pacíficos?"

-"Pudiste haber preguntado" dine mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Shining se me quedo viendo con una expresión de asombro y confusión total. -"P-pero... Yo... En serio?"

Andrés asintió. -"Claro! Pero tu solo nos empezaste a atacar"

Shining se veía mas y mas apenado con cada palabra. Podia seguir haciéndolo ver mal frente a Celestia... Pero Nah, probrecito. -"*suspiro* pero esta bien, si yo te viera rondando por el patio de mi casa también intentaría aplastarte"

Shining río con mi mal chiste y sacudió su cabeza. -"Gracias, en verdad"

-"Meh, no es nada" dijo Andrés extendiendo su mano. -"Estamos bien, verdad?"

-"Si, seguro" respondí mientras extendía mi mano.

Shining nos saludo a ambos la tensión se calmo en la habitación. Celestia sonrió aprobatoriamente ante esto y volvió a su asiento. -"Me alegra ver que todo este bien entre nosotros. Solo tengo que pedirle un ultimo favor Capitán Armor"

Shining puso toda su atención en Celestia. -"Lo que usted pida Princesa"

-"Debe mantener en secreto a Andrés y Ramses. Puede parecer extraño pero es de suma importancia que se mantenga en secreto su existencia" dijo Celestia con un tono firme.

Shining la asintió y la saludo de forma militar. -"Así será Princesa"

-"Uhh" dije mientras me levantaba. -"Y que pasara con todos los Guardias que dejamos tirados por todo el camino? Claramente ellos no olvidara a las cosas que les partieron la cara"

-"Ya me encargare de eso, no se preocupen. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme. Los artesanos necesitan que apruebe las nuevas figuras de los cristales de los Salones y una que otra decoración. Si saben a lo que me refiero, verdad?" dijo Celestia con una juguetona sonrisa.

Me sorprendió que no le molestara en lo mas mínimo que de haya destrozado casi todo a nuestro paso. Amo mi suerte. -"S-seguro" respondí.

-"Capitán, asegurese de que ambos lleguen sin ser vistos a sus habitaciones, después de eso puede tomarse un descanso, hasta luego" diciendo esto, en un flash desapareció, dejandonos solos con Shining Armor.

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre los tres. Nuestras miradas se enfocaron en el Pony frente a nosotros, quien parecía buscar algún tema para hablar.

-"Así que... Buenos movimientos de pelea" dijo Shining. -"Son alguna clase de Guerreros de donde vienen?"

-"Bueno..." respondió Andrés, quien parecía pensar en algo. -"En nuestro mundo somos unos Guerreros que nos dedicamos a proteger a nuestra cuidad. Somos conocidos como los Power Rangers!"

Andrés tomo una pose de 'pelea' mientras yo me le quedaba viendo. No creyendo lo que escuche. Después voltee a ver a Shining, quien se creyó lo que dijo este tarado, como lo supe? Sencillo, tenia una cara de 'WOW!' bastante obvia.

Todo esto fue demasiado para mi. -"JAJAJAJAJAJA! No mames! Power Rangers?! JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Caí al piso mientras reía sin parar. Los ojos me lloraban y me faltaba el aire, apenas podía creer la estupidez de Andrés. Quien contagiado por mi risa también empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Pero quien no reía era Shining, quien del asombro paso a la confusión. -"Están bien?"

Me tomo mucha fuerza de voluntad para recuperar mi compostura. -"Jeje... *suspiro* je... Si, si lo estoy"

Me levante del piso y me sacudí la tierra. -"Ya en serio, no somos nada de eso, de hecho no sabemos nada de peleas, solo improvisamos"

Shining pareció algo decepcionado pero recupero su sonrisa. -"Bueno, aun si fue impresionante lo que hicieron"

-"Lo se" respondo Andrés"

-"Vamos, debo llevarlos a su habitación antes de que alguien llegue aquí" Shining abrió la puerta y salió, seguido de nosotros.

-"Puedo preguntar una cosa?" dijo Shining mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-"Si?" respondí.

-"Que fue ese golpe que le dio tu amigo Andrés al Soldado Arrowhead cuando te atrapo en ese pasillo? Fue impresionante!" dijo Shining con emoción.

Andrés y yo intercambiamos una mirada, reímos y yo puse mi mano en la armadura de Shining. -"Bien mi cuadrúpedo amigo, te hablaremos del increíble poder del Falcon Punch..."

* * *

_**Tal parece que no somos muy buenos en esto de seguir ordenes pero si pelear a lo loco. Quien lo diría?**_

_***Obviamente esta es una referencia al Captain Falcon. Quien no reconocería esos movimientos?**_

_****Este es el grito de guerra del Soldier en Team Fortess 2.**_

_*****El Charger, un Infectado Especial del Left 4 Dead 2, quien lo haya visto en acción sabrá que tan devastador es su ataque.**_

_******Este es el 'Finisher' de Randy Orton de la WWE. Un toque que añadí de ultimo momento.**_

_**Por ultimo, la canción al principio de la canción era Hasta que Salga el Sol, de Don Omar.**_

_**Gracias por leer este capitulo! Dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos, todos son bienvenidos.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuidensen y nos leemos luego!**_


	4. Conozcan a los Humanos

_**Dos Humanos de Cuidado en Equestria**_

_**Capitulo 4: Conozcan a los Humanos.**_

_**"No soy muy bueno con las presentaciones, menos con una multitud"**_

* * *

Ah. Claro, esto no se podia poner mejor...

-"Que?" pregunto Andrés agradeciendo que estuviera sentado.

-"Esa será una forma rápida y sencilla de presentarlos a todos los Ponys de Equestria sin causar pánico, tal vez les tome algo de tiempo confiar en ustedes, pero si muestran una actitud positiva no veo por que no puedan caminar por el reino sin ningún problema" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-"Un momento..." me levante del sillón de un salto. -"Como de cuantos Ponys estamos hablando?"

Celestia puso su pezuña en su barbilla. -"Hmm... Bueno, en la explanada afuera del Balcón Real caben mas de cinco mil Ponys"

A Andrés y a mi se nos bajo el azúcar.

-"Cinco mil?" pregunte mientras me volvía a sentar. Celestia, por otra parte, parecía no tener idea de que nos pasaba.

-"Sucede algo?" pregunto algo preocupada.

-"Uhh... Si, nos pone nerviosos la idea de presentarnos ante tanta audiencia" respondió Andrés.

-"La neta que si, mire, no es que seamos antisociales, muy por el contrario, nos encanta platicar y conocer nueva gente. Pero esto es muy diferente a presentarse al frente de una clase cuando eres nuevo, aquí estamos hablando de una nación"

-"Se que puede ser algo difícil, pero no se preocupen, verán que todo saldrá bien, yo lo he hecho por muchos años y nada a salido mal" Celestia bajo su cabeza y después aclaro. -"Casi"

-"De cuantos años estamos hablando?" pregunto Andrés.

-"Creo que dos mil quinientos, a partir del segundo siglo se pierde la noción del tiempo" dijo Celestia recordando viejos tiempos.

Andrés y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Ambos sabíamos que nos tendríamos que joder y hacer un discurso al mero estilo del Discurso del Rey.

-"Y como en cuanto tiempo se podrá arreglar nuestra presentación?" pregunte no estando muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-"Mañana mismo" respondió Celestia con una sonrisa.

Eso... Era jodidamente rapido. -"No puede ser en unos... Tres días? Ya sabe, para hacer publicidad, pasar comerciales por la tele y repartir volantes? Eso nos daría tiempo para calmarnos un poco"

Celestia solo se los quedo viendo para que después se sentara frente a nosotros. -"Se que están nerviosos, pero no se los sugeriría si no supiera que lo podrían hacer"

-"Y como sabe que lo podremos hacer?" pregunto Andrés.

-"Porque vi como lograron hacerse amigos del Capitán Shining Armor y un par de Guardias después de su incidente y creo que son eso es mas que suficiente para lidiar con el resto de mis Ponys" nos respondió Celestia con toda honestidad.

Creo que olvide decirles que después de que Shining Armor platicara con nosotros nos encontramos con un par de Guardias que salieron de la Enfermería temprano. Al vernos se nos aventaron encima pero gracias a Armor los sentó en el piso e hizo que se calmaran, lo cual hicieron e increíblemente logramos platicar bastante bien.

Uno de ellos era el Pegaso al que Andrés le metió un Falcon Punch, su nombre era Arrowhead, el otro era un Pony Terrestre al que yo le di una patada en medio de las piernas, se llamaba Hard Hoof.

Solo les diré algo, ese par sabe divertirse.

Y volviendo al tema de presentarnos como las nuevas adquisiciones del zoológico de Equestria, la calma y el valor que nos transmitía Celestia en sus palabras y en su mirada nos lograron convencer.

-"Esta bien Princesa, lo haremos" dijo Andrés.

Celestia nos sonrió. -"Me alegra escucharlo" se levanto del sillón donde se sentó y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación. -"Les gustaría algo de té?"

-"Huh, si, yo quiero un Fuze-Tea de limón-" al ver la Poker Face de Celestia me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. A un lado de mi Andrés trataba de contener la risa.

-"Fuz... Que, perdón?" pregunto Celestia algo confundida.

Yo solo me tape la cara. -"Nada, nada, estoy bien"

-"Yo igual" respondió Andrés entre risas.

Celestia de nos quedo viendo por un breve momento, pero después recupero su siempre presente sonrisa y se retiro diciendonos que nos preparáramos para mañana.

-"Como crees que vaya a salir todo?" pregunte a Andrés, quien estaba pensando lo mismo.

-"Meh, supongo que bien, Celestia va a parlotear lo que sea que siempre diga y nos presentara, tal vez tengamos que decir algo y ya" respondió tomando un libro de un librero.

Levante una ceja. -"Y como estas tan seguro?"

Andrés se encogió de hombros y aventó el libro quien sabe a donde. -"Porque ella es Realeza, obviamente ella deberá tener la mayor parte del tiempo y de la atencion"

Suena legitimo. -"Eso espero" después me relaje en el sillón. -"Si, no hay nada de que preocuparnos, que tan mal puede ser?"

* * *

-"No. Puede. Ser" dije al ver la cantidad MASIVA de Ponys frente a nosotros.

El balcón donde se haría la presentación era algo alto, pero uno de los Ponys encargados del sonido (el cual casi se le cae el cuerno del susto al vernos) nos aseguro que el micrófono que había ahí estaba encantado para aumentar el sonido de la voz.

Tecnología Pony, si tienen micrófonos, tendrán Xbox?

-"Wey, no manches, esto es muchísimo mas de lo que pensé" dije mientras volvía a mirar entre las cortinas de una ventana que estaba a un lado del balcón, había Ponys por montones!

Andrés (quien estaba sudando como condenado) trago saliva y aclaro su garganta. -"Recuerda lo que dije, solo nos dejaran hablar al final y ya"

Hecha otra mirada por la ventana, no se si era yo pero creo que ahora había mas Ponys. -"Joder..."

Escuchamos el sonido de pezuñas acercándose y vimos que eran la Princesa Celestia junto con Arrowhead, Hard Hoof y Shining Armor. A un lado de nosotros el Unicornio del sonido se arrodillo en respeto, nosotros solo levantamos la mano.

-"Que onda" dije al ver la Princesa.

-"Ah, nada en especial" respondió Celestia. -"Están listos?"

-"La verdad, no" dijo Andrés. -"Pero ya están aquí así que, ya que"

Celestia camino hacia el balcón y antes de salir nos volteo a ver. -"Cuando abra mis alas saldrán al balcón"

Andrés y yo asentimos y Celestia salió. Al poco tiempo de escucho una gran ovación y como luego todos cerraron su boca para dejar hablar a su Princesa.

-"Huh, es bastante popular, verdad?" dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

Hard Hoof levanto una ceja. -"Por supuesto, ella es la Princesa de Equestria"

Andrés sacudió su cabeza. -"Eso no tiene nada que ver, porque un símbolo de autoridad puede ser obedecido pero puede ser odiado o despreciado, se sorprendería de la cantidad de idiotas que hay en nuestro mundo como mandatarios"

Shining pensó en eso. -"Bueno, la Princesa Celestia es querida por todos por sus acciones y bondad, en cambio he escuchado que el Rey de Griffonia es un completo tonto"

-"Tonto? No idiota o cabron?" dije mientras miraba a Shining, quien parecía sorprendido por mi lenguaje.

-"B-Bueno, si pero... No solemos hablar así" respondió Arrowhead.

-"Aja... Bueno, acostumbrense que escucharan eso y mas" dijo Andrés mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente. Claramente esa camisa de manga larga que viste no lo esta ayudando mucho.

Después quedamos en silencio. Todo lo que de escuchaba era el incesante parloteo de Celestia quien parecía estar lavadonles el cerebro bastante bien con su discurso. Hard Hoof, Arrowhead y Shining se pusieron sus cascos y salieron al balcón, los dos Guardias se pusieron a un lado de la entrada del balcón y Shining se paro a un lado de Celestia. Quien al parecer estaba terminando de hablar, y ya era hora, la mitad de mi cerebro empezaba a deshacerse del aburrimiento y la presión.

-"Y es por eso mis Ponys que hoy quiero presentarles a una raza que se creía extinta, una raza que sin duda llevara a Equestria a una nueva era de oro. Damas y Caballeros, les presento a los dos primeros humanos en pisar Equestria en mas de tres mil años: Ramses Perez y Andrés Ramirez!" anuncio Celestia abriendo sus alas.

Andrés y yo tragamos saliva y con el corazón hecho una pasa salimos al balcón.

Celestia se hizo a un lado y dejo que ambos subiéramos al podio en el que estaba. Después de subir lentamente levantamos nuestras cabezas y vimos al mar de Ponys con expresiones de WTF.

Juro que podía sentir la mirada de todos y cada uno de los endemoniados caballitos sobre mi, todos atentos, mirandonos por todas partes y esperado a que dijéramos algo. Y de por si con la cantidad de Ponys que había seguían llegando Pegasos, los cuales después de acomodarse en una nube y miraban hacia nosotros copiaban la expresión de 'Que mierda es eso?'

Creo que Celestia exagero con eso de llevar a Equestria a una 'Era de Oro' porque? Por que simplemente voy en la preparatoria, que esperaba? Que simplemente llegáramos y empezáramos a crear la cura para el cáncer, a crear trajes al estilo Buzz Lightyear y a descubrir algún continente perdido?

No me sorprendería si me contestara que si...

Ok, pero volviendo a la linda multitud de seres come-pasto, aun seguíamos ahí parados como idiotas. No teníamos ni idea que decir, y la verdad eso se me hace raro, cuando juego Black Ops 2 en linea se me ocurren MUCHAS cosas que decir, pero creo que mas de la mitad no las puedo decir aquí sin que crean que soy un psicópata, así que sostuve el micrófono, lo golpee un par de veces para asegurarme que estuviera encendido, lamí mis labios, aclare mi garganta y...

-"Uhhhh... Ehhh... Ahhh... Hmmm... Ya dije 'Uhh'?"

A un lado de mi, Andrés se golpeo la cara ante mi idiotez.

Todo el montón de Ponys empezaron a murmurar cosas, que estaban diciendo? Como madres voy a saberlo, pero les puedo decir lo que yo creo.

"Que onda con este Wey?"

"Estará drogado?"

"Parece chango"

"Esta bien guapo"

... Oooook tal vez eso ultimo no pero igual deben de estar mas jodidos que antes.

Andrés decidió que seria mejor tomar nuestro futuro social con los Ponys en sus manos, así que me arrebato el micrófono y aclaro su garganta.

-"Saludos Ponys de toda Equestria! Mi nombre es Andrés y mi amigo a un lado mío es Ramses" dijo señalandome. Yo no pudiendo resistirme a una fantasía que tenia desde niño: Enseñar el dedo medio como saludo ante una multitud. Obviamente nadie sabría que significaba porque ellos no tienen dedos, y si los tuvieran seria muy raro...

Andrés solo suspiro y continuo. -"Tal como lo oyeron no somos peligrosos y venimos en paz, solo deseamos convivir con ustedes y poder llevarnos bien sin ningún problema, tal como lo desea la Princesa Celestia"

Los Ponys empezaron a hablar entre si otra vez, pero esta vez no eran susurros de desconfianza, estos sonaban como a alguien que estaba siendo convencido por algo. -"Tal vez podramos parecer extraños u hostiles, pero no tenemos intensiones malignas en contra de su reino..."

No voy a decirles toda la sarta de palabrerías dignas de un político mexicano que se soltó diciendo Andrés, pero lo que si les diré es que fueron 22 minutos y 19 segundos (si, los conté) de puro y absoluto aburrimiento diplomático. Y debo decir que no tenia no idea de que Andrés pudiera tener ese nivel de comunicación. Tal vez nos ayude en el futuro... Cuando necesitemos hartar a alguien o aburrirlo hasta la muerte.

-"... Tanto así, gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos!" termino Andrés bajando del podio, yo me quede ahi viendo como todos los Ponys ni siquiera se movían, no decían ni una palabra, maldición, ni siquiera parpadeaban.

Voltee a ver a Andrés, quien estaba pálido al ver que todo su discurso valió bliznak*. Celestia y Shining Armor igual parecían nerviosos ante la situación y que estaban a punto de salir corriendo. Pero de repente la ovación fue tan fuerte que casi se rompen las ventanas del Castillo, todos gritaban y golpeaban sus pezuñas en contra del suelo a forma de aplauso.

Baje del podio y choque las cinco con Andrés. -"Hey, quien diría que tienes a un político en ti"

-"Nah" respondió Andrés. -"Solo procure hablar lo mas educadamente posible"

-"Lo cual funciono" dijo Celestia acercándose a nosotros. -"Veo que hicieron una gran impresión con mis Ponys"

Sonreí. -"Claro, con mi carisma era obvio que todo iba a salir bien"

Andrés levanto una ceja en mi dirección. -"Carisma? Ramses, fui YO quien hizo todo"

Regrese su mirada. -"Pero fui YO quien inicio el primer contacto"

-"Que? Si todo lo que hiciste fue balbucear como un tarado!" respondió Andrés.

-"La intención es lo que cuenta" dije con una sonrisa.

-"HIJO DE-" Andrés fue interrumpido cuando Shining Armor aclaro su garganta. Mire a Celestia quien parecía estar bastante entretenida con nuestra pelea.

Ambos nos compusimos y entramos de nuevo al Castillo, aun se podían oír como los Ponys hablaban y volvían a sus actividades normales. Los Ponys terrestres a caminar, los Unicornios a hacer magia y los Pegasos a fumarse unas nubes. Chido, no?

Hard Hoof y Arrowhead estaban aguantado la risa y Shining Armor solo sacudía su cabeza. Sin embargo Celestia estaba muy complacida. -"Hicieron una gran impresión ahí afuera, ahora solo será cuestión de tiempo para que asimilen bien la idea"

-"Como cuanto tiempo? Porque creo que estoy desarrollando una claustrofobia severa" pregunte mientras miraba a un reloj cercano.

-"No mucho" respondió Celestia mientras movía su cabeza un poco para ver por una ventana. -"Aunque cuando puedan salir estoy segura que tendrán muchas preguntas que contestar"

Celestia sonrió cuando vio nuestras expresiones de cansancio. Después miro al mismo reloj de péndulo que estaba al fondo de la habitación. -"Es algo tarde, me gustaría que se unieran conmigo a comer"

Al fin algo que levanta mis ánimos. -"Seguro!"

-"Muy bien, por aquí" dijo Celestia abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo, indicandonos que la siguiéramos.

Mientras íbamos por al pasillo mi mente pasaba todas las posibilidades de comida que habría en la mesa de la Monarquía. Que seria? Seria un súper banquete al estilo Hogwarts de Harry Potter? Ya saben, con cientos y cientos de opciones de comida, esperando a que le pusiéramos las manos encima y los disfrutáramos hasta reventar. O tal vez nos preguntarían que queríamos y nos lo llevarían en seguida. O quizá...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Celestia se detuvo en frente de un par de puertas y con su magia las abrió, dejando ver una ridículamente alargada mesa con decenas de sillas y finamente adornada, pero de la comida no había señales.

Celestia nos indico un par de sillas y nos sentamos en ellas, nos apretaban el trasero por lo pequeñas que eran pero seria grosero decir 'estas sillas nos aprietan el culo, no tienes otras?'

Celestia se sentó en una silla mas grande y que estaba en un extremo y tenia la imagen del sol. Al lado de esa había una pero con la imagen de la luna...

-"Y Luna? Pensé que estaría aquí con nosotros" pregunte mientras me acomodaba.

-"Ah, me temo que mi querida hermana no puede unisernos por ahora debido a que como Princesa de la Noche ella esta despierta durante la noche y duerme durante el día. Así como yo gobierno durante el día y duermo en la noche" respondió Celestia.

-"Y como se ven entre si si cada una duerme durante el turno de la otra?" pregunto Andrés mientras veíamos como una yegua Unicornio entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa. Tenia un pelaje color cafe al igual que sus ojos, su pelo de melena y cola era amarillo, y su 'Cutie Mark' (aun me jode el nombre) era un sombrero de chef y una espátula. Al vernos se asusto, pero decidió seguir con su rutina.

-"Buenas tardes Princesa Celestia" dijo increíblemente la Unicornio con un acento francés inclinandose.

-"Buenas tardes a ti también Spicy Taste" respondió Celestia. -"Supongo que ya conoces a mis invitados"

Spicy nos volteo a ver y lentamente nos saludo, pero Andrés y yo intercambiamos miradas. 'Spicy Taste'? En serio?

Regresando nuestra atencion a la Unicornio igual extendimos nuestra mano y sonreímos. -"Un gusto conocerte"

Spicy acepto el saludo e igual que nosotros estiro su pezuña y acepto el raro saludo, ya que nosotros envolvíamos su pezuña con nuestros dedos. -"Igualmente" respondió Spicy un tanto nerviosa.

Ambos asentimos y volvimos a nuestros asientos. Spicy nos sonrió y puso su atención en la Princesa Celestia, quien veía con aprobación nuestros saludos, en verdad a ella le encanta la paz y la amistad, eh?

-"Que se le apetecería comer hoy Su Majestad?" pregunto Spicy mientras sacaba (curiosamente) de su melena una pequeña libreta y un lápiz. Seria genial que en Burger King te tomaran la orden de esa forma.

-"Algo especial Spicy, esta ocasión lo amerita" respondió Celestia.

SI! Banquete al estilo Hogwarts! Fuck YEAH!

-"Creo que se que puedo preparar Princesa, solo denos unos minutos" Spicy se veía emocionada y salió del comedor por unas puertas dobles que estaban a un lado de la mesa.

-"Espero que tengan apetito, Spicy Taste es la mejor chef que he conocido, siempre me sorprende con lo que prepara" dijo Celestia emocionadamente lamiendose los labios.

No dijimos nada, pero la verdad si sentíamos emoción (y hambre) por ver que nos ofrecerían.

-"Una duda Princesa" dijo Andrés recargandose en la mesa. -"Ahora que vamos a hacer?"

-"Es muy simple, iremos a la base de la Guardia Real para que el resto de la Guardia sepa de su existencia y sus intenciones, así evitaremos conflictos futuros" respondió Celestia tranquilamente.

-"No cree que es algo pronto?" pregunte levantando una ceja.

-"Bueno, tal vez-" Celestia no pudo terminar de hablar porque tres Ponys vestidos de meseros entraron con una buena cantidad de platos con diferentes alimentos.

-"Bon apetite" dijo uno de ellos en el mismo acento francés, algunos de ellos se nos quedaron viendo por unos momentos sin decir nada y se retiraron.

-"Uhhh... De donde vienen esos Ponys?" pregunto Andrés.

-"Son de Prancia, Porque la pregunta?" dijo Celestia inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Prancia... Ok, saben que? Mejor me reservare mis comentarios sobre eso...

... Pero de lo que NO voy a reservarme nada es de la comida, no es mala, para que sepan, solo que todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí hemos comido solamente verduras, estoy ENLOQUECIENDO! Necesito carne! Una comida sin carne no esta completa... *snif*

Pero como seria grosero rechazar la comida, decidí comer junto con Celestia y Andrés, después de todo este seria un laaaargo día.

* * *

Celestia nos llevo como prometio a la base de la Guardia Real, Ponys de todos tipos hacían diferentes actividades, como peleando al estilo The King of Fighters, otros jugando una cascarita de fut, haciendo lagartijas, empujando cosas y todo tipo de actividades para ponerte fuerte.

Al entrar al área de entrenamiento todos, y digo TODOS en perfecta sincronía se formaron por color, raza y actividad. Se pusieron firmes y la saludaron de forma militar, aun así, algunos nos miraban con ganas de patearnos hasta la próxima semana, supongo que ellos fueron los Guardias que jodimos en nuestro escape.

-"Caballeros" je, oh la ironía de esa palabra en este mundo. -"En descanso" ordeno Celestia.

Todos al mismo tiempo bajaron su brazo y tomaron una posición mas cómoda, pero seguían con su cara de Terminator. -"Presento aquí ante todos ustedes a Ramses Perez y Andrés Ramirez, dos Humanos que ahora estarán en Equestria por un tiempo, así que deberán tratarlos igual que a cualquier Pony"

Algunos Guardias no estaban tan seguros de eso, algunos de los inconformes eran de los que habíamos golpeado y otros que al parecer no les agradábamos. Pero note que algunos intentaban razonar con sus compañeros y querían darnos una oportunidad.

-"Ok, haber" dije dando unos pasos hacia adelante. -"Apenas acabamos de llegar y veo que no tenemos la bienvenida que esperábamos, para solucionarlo vamos a hacer esto fácil, aquellos a quienes no les agrademos vayan a la izquierda, aquellos quienes crean que somos buenos a la derecha"

Los Ponys se miraron entre si y lentamente tomaron las posiciones indicadas. La mayoría fue a la izquierda y algunos a la derecha, debí imaginarlo, esto no seria fácil. Baje mi mirada y suspire. -"Ya caigo, primero a los quienes nos dan una oportunidad se los agradezco, son buena onda, y a los que creen que deberíamos estar encerrados en una jaula, pues, digan lo que les disgusta de nosotros"

-"Son peligrosos!" dijo uno de ellos dando un paso al frente. Era un Pegaso que tenia un ala vendada. Mierda. -"Son una amenaza para la sociedad!"

-"Así es, jamas habíamos vista nada como ellos, como podemos confiar en que no trataran de hacer algo en contra de nosotros?" pregunto un Unicornio con una ceja levantada.

Ante esto todos los Guardias de la fila Hater murmuraron cosas a favor de este par de puñetas, piensa cerebro piensa!

-"Un momento, antes de que quieran colgarnos y darnos como a una piñata quisieran escuchar lo que tengo que decir?" pregunte levantando las manos.

Algunos parecían pensar la idea y aunque los demás no querían tuvieron que joderse y escuchar. -"Gracias, ahora..." empece a caminar en frente de la fila de Guardias. -"Se que la mayoría de los Ponys en esta fila son los que intentaron detenernos cuando Andrés y yo intentamos escapar, verdad?"

Algunos asintieron y miraron los lugares que aun les dolían. -"Y algunos nos creen peligrosos porque somos diferentes, no es así?" dije mirando al resto de los Guardias, algunos miraban a otra parte y otros se rascaban la cabeza. Eso pensé, cabrones...

-"Por eso les pido disculpas, en verdad no somos violentos (yo si cuando juego CoD en linea) pero les aseguro que si nos dan una oportunidad verán que somos como un Pony normal, solo que sin pelaje, ni melena, ni ojos de color extravangente, ni magia, ni poder volar... Y todo ese tipo de cosas"

-"Pero si no son violentos porque atacaron a la mitad de mis sementales?" pregunto el mismo Pony que nos demolió, como se llamaba? Silent Hill? Lol!

-"Oye, ellos fueron los que nos atacaron nosotros arrojandonos una lanza que por poco los abre la cabeza, que queríamos que hiciéramos? Que nos sentáramos y nos medio mataran a golpes?" dije cruzandome de brazos.

-"Uhhh..." pensó Silent Hit.

-"No respondas" gruñí frotandome las sienes.

-"Siguiendo con el tema, lo que queremos que entiendan es que no queremos causar daño a nadie, confíen en nosotros, les damos nuestra palabra que jamas haremos algo malo" dijo Andrés apoyandome.

Todos los Guardias parecían pensarlo, murmuros y miradas se intercambiaron por espacio de unos momentos hasta que Silent Hit se separo de un grupo y acerco a nosotros. -"Muy bien" empezó. -"Les daremos una oportunidad, pero a la mas MÍNIMA muestra de hostilidad..."

Levante la manos. -"Que paso? En que quedamos?"

-"Bien, esta bien..." estiro su pezuña hacia Andrés, quien estaba mas cerca de el. -"Soy Silent Hit, miembro de la Guardia Real"

Andrés acepto el saludo. -"Y yo soy Andrés, el es Ramses, que tal?"

Después del Silent los demás Guardias que estaban con ganas de lincharnos se acercaron y nos saludaron, algunos si lo hacían por voluntad propia, otros solo porque no tenían otra opción. Después siguió la otra fila de Guardias, sus saludos eran muchísimo mas amistosos que los anteriores e incluso algunos querían que nos quedáramos un rato por ahí, les respondimos que ya veríamos.

Todo esto era supervisado por Celly, quien estaba bastante contenta por el progreso que íbamos haciendo, y si lo pienso bien tampoco me puedo quejar.

Celestia acepto que nos quedáramos ahí en el campo de la Guardia Real en lo que ella iba a resolver un par de asuntos. Creo que así es como le dice la Realeza a 'tengo que ir al baño'. Ahora estando solos, Andrés y yo decidimos quedarnos del lado que mas nos quería, no vaya a ser que en cuanto Celestia desapareciera se nos vinieran encima.

-"Que es lo mas interesante que han hecho como Guardias Reales?" pregunto Andrés mientras veíamos a un par de Ponys Terrestres practicar unos movimientos de pelea. A un lado de nosotros un Pegaso y un Unicornio que se nos unieron en la platica mientras miraban a sus compañeros en su entrenamiento.

El Unicornio, Blue Flash, encogió de hombros. -"Creo que la Invasión Changeling que paso hace unos meses"

Andrés levanto una ceja. -"Chanchepin?"

El Pegaso, Heavy Rain, gruño bastante molesto. -"Changelings, una especie de criaturas que parecen insectos que pueden transformarse en cualquier Pony que deseen para robarse el amor de sus seres queridos. Ellos y su Reina nos invadieron durante la Boda de la Princesa Cadance y el Capitán Shining Armor y por poco nos ganan"

-"A ver a ver a ver..." dije sacudiendo mis manos y volteando al par de Guardias. -"Y ustedes que? Por lo que vi durante nuestra persecución la Guardia tiene un putazo de miembros, como en nombre del Xbox lograron joderlos?"

Rain tosió. -"En nuestra defensa, nos tomaron por sorpresa"

Andrés suspiro. -"Aja... Hemos escuchado eso antes"

Uno de los Ponys frente a nosotros le dio un buen golpe en el estomago a su compañero y este cayo a la tierra, después lo levanto y lo puso frente a el, listo para acabarlo.

-"**FINISH HIM!**" grite al ver la escena. Heavy Rain y Blue Flash me miraron como si estuviera loco.

-"Que?" dije al ver las expresiones de los Guardias.

El Pony que había levantado al otro se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada con sus piernas traseras en el pecho al otro que estaba bien jodido, enviandolo varios metros hacia atrás donde creo que quedo inconsciente.

-"**FATALITY!**" grito Andrés esta vez.

Ambos Guardias se voltearon a ver y se encogieron de hombros, decidiendo que seria mejor para su cordura no interferir con nosotros.

Después vimos otras peleas y como un Pegaso miserablemente intentaba controlar una nube de tormenta. Según Heavy Rain los Pegasos pueden manipular el clima y las nubes de tormenta tienen un buen de electricidad y se puede utilizar para atacar cosas. Pero ese Guardia lo único que hizo fue electrocutarse a si mismo y casi quemarle el culo a un Unicornio que intentaba levantar unas pesas. Después de reirnos como unos idiotas por un rato decidimos ver que mas había de interesante por ese lugar.

Ese lugar era la Armería.

* * *

Creo que jugar Call of Duty y Halo por mucho tiempo nubló mi perspectiva de una Armeria, según yo una verdadera Armeria debía tener Rifles, Pistolas, Granadas y todo tipo de cosas para volarte la mano si eres muy pendejo para no saber usarlas, sin embargo aquí salen a relucir dos puntos. 1-No estamos en nuestro mundo y 2-Aquí hay solo Ponys.

Así que todo ese tipo de Armas eran sustituidas por cientos y cientos de lanzas, algunas cosas que parecían espadas y piezas de Armadura de la Guardia.

-"Esto es deprimente" dije mientras tomaba la pequeña espada.

-"Lo se, yo esperaba algo mejor" respondió Andrés mientras levantaba una de las lanzas.

Agite la espada y mire su filo. -"Esta espada esta tan fea que ni siquiera Link la usaría"

De repente sentí un piquete en mi espalda. -"OUCH! Pero que madres te pasa!"

Andrés levanto la lanza y sonrió. -"Fea criatura, vos has sido retado a un duelo!"

Aunque esto era estúpido, no pude evitar seguirle la corriente. -"Pues yo, bestia horrenda, acepto!"

Tome la mini-espada y me lance hacia el, Andrés me intento arrojar la lanza pero la tome con mis manos y le di un golpe en el hombro con un costado de la espada. Andrés se dolió del golpe pero aun así el cabron logro darme un buen zape con su mano derecha.

Me aleje de el y tome uno de los cascos que había en la pared y me lo puse... O eso intente, ya que el juguetito me quedo chico y nomas logre que se me atorara en la cabeza.

-"Oye Andrés, ayudame con est-Ow!" intente decir pero un golpe en la cabeza de Andrés con la lanza me interrumpió. Lo que es peor, se me atoro mas el casco y si antes no me lo podía quitar, creo que ahora menos.

-"JA! Que te den una putiza por el... Hey que te pasa?" pregunto Andrés mientras regresaba la lanza a su lugar. (arrojándola sobre su hombro y valiendole madre en donde cayo)

Me jale el casco en un intento desesperado en quitarmelo, pero lo único que hacia era lastimarme mas y mas y la condenada mugre no se movía ni un centímetro. -"Que me pasa?" pregunte bastante encabronado. -"Que esta porquería no sale!"

-"Pfft, ya no jodas, dejame a mi" respondió Andrés mientras se frotaba las manos y se acercaba a mi.

-"Que? NO NO NO-AAAUCH!" grite cuando me dio el tirón.

-"Hmm... No sale" dijo Andrés tranquilamente.

Juro que podía sentir (a parte del casco) las venas en mi frente saltarse. -"No jodas... EN SERIO?!"

-"Hey! Que esta pasando aquí?" pregunto Heavy Rain entrando a la Armería. Andrés apunto en mi dirección y Rain me vio con el casco atorado sentando en un banquito que había por ahí.

-"Tada!" dije mientras extendía mis brazos. -"Me ayudas?"

Rain solo se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta para después salir de la Armería. Al poco tiempo volvió con Blue Flash, Silent Hit y la Princesa Celestia. El trío de Ponys se me quedaron para que después Silent, Flash y Rain cayeran al piso riendo a carcajadas. Y que hizo Andrés? No, no salió volando. El cabron se unió al feliz grupo que se regocijaba en mi desgracia. Yupi!

Celestia igual sonrió y creo que son todos sus años de experiencia en auto-control que la salvaron de reirse hasta que los mocos se le salieran de la nariz. Cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo con bastante enojo se sonrojo, aclaro y garganta y suavemente dijo. -"Firmes"

En un parpadeo los Guardias dejaron de reirse y se pusieron en posición de firmes y con su típica cara de Terminator. Al mismo tiempo Silent Hit dio un paso al frente. -"A sus ordenes Su Majestad"

-"Retirense" dijo Celestia suavemente pero aun con un tono autoritario. Los Guardias sin siquiera parpadear obedecieron y se retiraron, dejandonos solos con Celestia.

-"Vaya, quien diría que tienes a tus Guardias tan amaestrados Celly" dije mientras me frotaba la cara.

Celestia sonrió. -"Amaestrados suena algo rudo... Quizá el termino correcto sea 'Entrenados'"

Andrés dejo salir una carcajada. -"Si así lo quiere poner..."

Salimos de la Armeria después de que Celestia me quitara el casco con su magia y nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones, no sin antes decirnos que estaba muy feliz con los avances sociales que tuvimos hoy y que mañana nos preparáramos porque regresaríamos a Ponyville. Donde nos reuniríamos con el colorido grupo de amigas equinas. Hurra! Odio mi suerte...

Como sea, Andrés y yo estábamos hechos un asco así que decidimos tomar un baño para quitarnos el sudor, la tierra y otras cosas que se nos hayan pegado por andar de cabrones por ahí, la habitación en la que estábamos era mucho mejor que en la que estábamos y tenia dos baños, dos camas y dos de todo, supongo que quien diseño este lugar no le gustaba compartir las cosas.

Para nuestra alegría nos dimos cuenta de que Celestia nos mando a hacer ropa para dormir, la tela era suave y cómoda que casi me quedo dormido cuando ke la puse en el baño. La Pony-Recamarera que nos la trajo nos pidió nuestra ropa original para lavarla y por supuesto que aceptamos. Obviamente yo saque mi iPhone, mi cámara y los chicles que llevaba conmigo. Quien sabe lo que harían estos maniáticos Ponys con ellos.

Y aunque todo esto era genial y entretenido, aun queríamos volver a casa, nada se puede comparar como estar en tu hogar.

Creo que tendré una larga charla con Celestia mañana...

* * *

_**Que tal niños! GhostShadow aquí con un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia! Como les fue en sus vacaciones? Espero que muuuy bien porque yo disfrute mucho las mías (fue por eso que no estuve activo por todo este tiempo)**_

_*** Bliznak es una expresion usada en la serie de television de Lilo y Stitch por la mayoria de los personajes cuando algo les molesta, pero seamos sinceros, siempre que dicen bliznak se entiende que quieres decir "mierda!"**_

_**A Producciones Escudo: Bingo! De ahí saque el nombre para mi historia! En verdad me gustaba esa telenovela (si, veo telenovelas, y que?) y al ver algunas similitudes entre ambas historias (Dos tipos que son nuevos en un lugar y no tienen ni idea que hacer) decidí ponerle ese nombre. Y siendo sinceros me agrada el nombre, tu que opinas?"**_

_**Otra cosa, algunos se preguntara que por que madres están Shining Armor y Cadance en Canterlot si ya tienen su Castillo hecho de cristales de Swarovski? Bueno, es que planeo usar a Shining Armor en un futuro en la historia y la verdad estar haciendo excusas para viajar al Reino de Cristal a cada rato se me hace una perdida de tiempo, pero no se preocupen, ese cristalino lugar también será tocado por nosotros y la hermosa Bandera Mexicana ondeara en la cima de su Castillo...! O tal vez no.**_

_**Esperen actualizaciónes mas rápidas raza porque ya volví y no saben la de ideas que traigo para este Fic y preparense que voy a aceptar a el primer OC en la historia! La mayoría de los OCs aparecerán en Ponyville y tendrán su tiempo de aparición. Ya saben lo que se necesita: Nombre (Tiene que ser uno que parezca del Show, nada de nombres rudos, raros o algo así, tienen que ser sencillos y originales), sexo, raza (Terrestre, Pegaso o Unicornio) color de pelaje, color de ojos, color de melena y cola, Cutie Mark y ocupación (recuerden que la CM y su trabajo deben coincidir)**_

_**Si su OC no aparece, no se apachurren! A lo largo de la historia ocupare mas y si no pidieron hoy, será para la próxima vez!**_

_**IMPORTANTE: Dejen sus Reviews de manera normal y sus OCs por PM, OCs escritos en los Reviews no serán tomados en cuenta.**_

_**Y eso es todo por hoy raza, sin nada mas que decir, cuidense y nos leemos luego!**_


	5. De regreso a Ponyville

_**Dos Humanos de Cuidado en Equestria.**_

_**Capitulo 5: De Regreso a Ponyville.**_

_**"Bienvenidos a Ponyville! Donde todo es agradable, amistoso y... Jodidamente colorido"**_

* * *

**Tock Tock Tock!**

Toque la enorme puerta de madera frente a mi, ya estaba vestido y listo para este nuevo día, pero aun así tenia una cosa que hacer antes de irnos de Canterlot. Después de informarme con una secretaria en donde podía encontrar a Celestia a esta hora ella me dijo que debía estar en su despacho ahora mismo en sus asuntos Reales.

Después de esperar por un rato la puerta se abrió envuelta en una aura dorada. Entre y vi a Celestia sentada detrás de un escritorio con una pila de documentos firmados en un lado, otro montón de documentos sin firmar en el otro y un pequeño cesto de basura con un montón de pergaminos llenos de garabatos y dibujos.

-"Buenos días Princesa Celestia" salude mientras me acercaba al escritorio.

-"Buenos días Ramses" respondió Celestia sin despegar la mirada de un documento que iba a firmar.

Al ver la cara de niño chino estudiando que tenia la Princesa me detuve a medio camino. -"Interrumpo?"

-"Así es Ramses" respondió Celestia sin voltear a verme. Firmo el documento y tomo un pergamino, el cual desenrollo y empezó a leer. -"Pero no creo que lo harías sin una razón"

Claro que tenia una razón. -"Y una muy buena Princesa, creo que deberíamos de hablar de como vamos a volver a nuestro mundo Andrés y yo"

Al escuchar esto Celestia quito la mirada del pergamino y lo dejo en el escritorio. -"Veo que si es una buena razón... Me disculpo por mi actitud seria de hace un momento. Solo que todo este papeleo me estresa un poco. Que tal si continuamos esta conversación afuera?"

Asentí y Celestia se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia la puerta y me indico que la siguiera, lo cual hice y ambos salimos al largo pasillo. Después de caminar en silencio por un rato entre un laberinto de pasillos llegamos a una área abierta del Castillo que no había visto aun. Un hermoso jardín estaba frente a mi, lleno de todo tipo de plantas y flores por todos lados. Algunas flores las reconocí, rosas, margaritas, girasoles (obviamente), tulipanes y demás. Pero había otras flores de las cuales no tenia ni puta idea de que eran, ya que paso horas esteras viendo Discovery Channel y Nat Geo y jamas vi nada como eso.

Celestia me guió a en medio de todas esas plantas hasta una fuente enorme donde había dos estatuas de dos Alicornios (no eran ni Luna y Celestia) parados en sus patas traseras con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. De la base salían varios chorros de agua pero lo que me llamo la atención era que de la punta de los cuernos de los también salía un chorro de agua. La cual se alzaba como un metro en el aire antes de caer suavemente a la fuente. Parecía como si estuvieran orinando por sus cuernos, Lol!

Tapandome la boca para que Celly no me escuchara, llegamos a un mirador que estaba en una orilla del Castillo de donde se podía ver una vista increíble de Equestria, no como la del balcón del dormitorio de Celestia y Luna, pero aun así me dejo como cuando vi el final de Bioshock: Infinite.

-"Es hermoso, verdad?" pregunto Celestia sentandose en el pasto, yo me mantuve de pie con las brazos cruzados.

-"Aja" respondí sin ganas, por muy bonito que fuera aun teníamos que hablar.

Celestia volteo a verme y al notar mi expresión seria supo que no me dejaría influenciar esta vez por su bondad. Bajo su cabeza y suspiro. -"Esta bien Ramses, hablemos"

-"Princesa" empece. -"No voy a negar que llegar a este mundo ha sido algo extraordinario, maravilloso, algo que recordare por el resto de mi vida y aunque solo he visto su Castillo y panoramas de Equestria desde las alturas se que es un lugar increíble. Pero ni toda la belleza de este lugar y toda la bondad que me puedan ofrecer usted y su hermana me pueden hacer olvidar a mi verdadero hogar, necesitamos ver a nuestras familias, necesitamos ver a nuestros amigos y necesitamos nuestra vida en nuestro mundo"

Celestia bajo su cabeza.

-"Nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas por nosotros! Ya van varios días desde que llegamos aquí y aunque nos vea a Andrés y a mi sonriendo y haciendo amigos la verdad es que nuestro hogar esta en nuestras mentes" continúe mientras seguía viendo a Celestia, quien parecía algo deprimida.

Suspire. -"Mire, se que es difícil" me acerque a ella y puse mi mando en su ala derecha, Celestia levanto la mirada y vi sus ojos vidriosos. Claramente ella tuvo Humanos muy cercanos a ella y nosotros aquí revivieron algunos recuerdos. -"Por lo que me ha dicho y por su tristeza puedo ver que la idea de irnos es muy dura, nosotros somos la imagen de la compañía que alguna vez tuvo con nuestra especie y la gran amistad que forjo con ellos. Pero debe entender que nosotros no somos de Equestria, no somos de este mundo y quedarnos es imposible para nosotros, no me malinterprete, usted tiene mi amistad y la de Andrés, pero entienda que no pertenecemos aquí"

Una lagrima cayo al pasto y Celestia detuvo otra pasando su pezuña por su mejilla. Su melena ondeaba lentamente y los colores se veían menos brillantes que antes, supongo que la magia debe conectar sus emociones con su pelo. Mis palabras debían ser dolorosas para ella, pero mi punto era claro: Queríamos volver a casa.

Celestia seco otra lagrima y volteo a verme, puso una de sus alas alrededor de mi y gentilmente me empujo hacia el pasto, indicandome que me sentara. No me resistí y me senté, sin embargo no retiro su ala de mi hombro, sus plumas eran suaves y muy cómodas. Celestia miro su Sol en el horizonte y se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, no quise interrumpir sus pensamientos y decidí dejarla hablar cuando estuviera lista. Lo que pude deducir de Celestia es que ella es inocente, pura y pacifista, Equestria es un lugar limpio de todos los males del mundo real, aquí existe la paz y la armonía que en la Tierra solo se puede ver en libros y películas. Aquí no hay asesinos, no hay robos, no hay crimen. Aquí hay bondad, amor, amistad y prosperidad. Los lasos entre amigos deben ser muchísimo mas valiosos que en la Tierra, era algo que te daba mucho en que pensar...

-"Durante nuestra convivencia con los Humanos hace 3000 años Luna y yo éramos unas potras, y al no tener tantos deberes reales como nuestros padres podíamos estar mas tiempo jugando por el palacio y convivir con los Ponys y Humanos que ahí se encontraban, jugábamos bromas a los Guardias, paseábamos por los jardines y platicábamos con las mucamas y mayordomos, pero Luna y yo conocimos a un grupo de hembras Humanas con las cuales tuvimos una gran amistad por muchos años, éramos inseparables y hacíamos todo juntas" dijo Celestia al fin.

-"Ellas eran Bibliotecarias y siempre estaban ahí para nosotras, siempre escuchando, nunca juzgando, y nosotras estábamos para ellas. Éramos como hermanas"

-"Pero ese día, ese terrible día del Eclipse cuando todos se desvanecieron, también se desvaneció parte de nuestra almas. Jamas podré olvidar sus risas, sus miradas, su compañía..."

Yo escuche atentamente a todo esto. No era solo una cuestión de amigos, esto era de familia. -"A veces me pregunto, que hubiera pasado con Luna si los Humanos hubieran estado con nosotras cuando se transformo en Nightmare Moon? Habría sucedido ese obscuro momento? Se habría podido evitar esa tragedia? Se habría evitado que la desvaneciera por un milenio a su hermosa luna?"

Para ese punto, Celestia lloraba desconsoladamente, no se que es toda esa historia de 'Nightmare Moon', pero por lo que veo es algo muy delicado para Celestia y obviamente para Luna también. Se que nos estábamos desviando del tema, pero encontraba muy difícil seguir hablando al ver la gran tristeza que traía el tema a su corazón.

-"Ustedes aquí... Fue algo que me impresiono mucho, no podía creer que lo mis ojos veían, Humanos! Después de años de no verlos, estaban ustedes frente a mi! Era increíble!"

-"Aun así Luna y yo nos mantuvimos tranquilas, no queríamos perturbarlos después de su agitada llegada a Equestria. Pero en realidad era muy difícil contenernos de simplemente abrazarlos y hacerles mil preguntas de todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes. Pero por lo que he notado su raza a cambiado mucho en todos estos milenios"

Yo solo asentí. Celestia me dio una triste sonrisa y apretó su abrazo. -"Ahora que los conozco un poco mas a ti y a Andrés me trajo muchos mas recuerdos de los que pensé"

-"Por que?" pregunte mientras Celestia miraba el amanecer.

-"Porque la actitud de los dos se parecen mucho a la de mis amigas, Andrés es listo y algo reservado, y tu eres activo y bromista. Son la viva imagen de ellas" respondió Celestia con melancolía.

Cayo otro silencio entre los dos, Celestia se perdió en sus pensamientos y yo pasaba todo esto en mi mente.

-"Y ahora" dijo Celestia. -"Creo que estuvimos tan felices de verlos que nos olvidamos de todo lo demás, no pensamos que tendrían inquietudes y necesidades de tal magnitud, perdoname por eso Ramses" Celestia volvió a bajar la mirada y nuevas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Yo no pude hablar por el nudo en mi garganta.

-"La familia es importante al igual que el hogar y son dos cosas que a nadie se les debe de negar. Y aunque nos dolerá mucho verlos partir se que es lo correcto para ambos" Celestia se levanto y regreso su ala a su costado. Me levante también y mantuve mi silencio. -"Me rompe el corazón decirte que justo ahora no sabemos como regresarlos a su hogar"

Mi sangre se enfrió al escuchar eso.

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible" me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, la cual trajo algo de felicidad a este melancólico momento. -"Solo te pido tiempo y paciencia, estoy segura que entre Luna y yo podremos regresarlos a donde su corazón pertenece"

Celestia me miro a los ojos. -"Se que será duro evitar no pensar en sus familias y en su hogar, pero les pido que mientras estén aquí en Equestria disfruten su estadía. Traten de pensar en otras cosas, sean felices y aprovechen los momentos felices que tengan aquí. Resentir la tristeza de extrañar a algo o a alguien es muy difícil y te puede destrozar por dentro, creeme, ya lo he sentido tres veces... Mamá y papá, ustedes los Humanos y mi querida hermana Luna"

Celestia tenia razón, no podíamos estar todo el tiempo lastimandonos con el pensamiento de nuestro hogar, el tiempo que estaríamos aquí seria un misterio y lo mejor que podríamos hacer seria distraernos un poco. Quien sabe que maravillas nos aguarden aquí en Equestria, pero algo era seguro, sabremos aprovecharlas.

-"Así será Princesa" dije con una sonrisa.

Celestia volteo a verme e hizo algo que no esperaba: me dio un abrazo. -"Oh Ramses, no tienes que decirme 'Princesa', somos amigos y me gustaría que dejaras a un lado los títulos y las formalidades"

Viendo que lo necesitaba, respondí el abrazo y ella me apretó aun mas. Cuando nos separamos seco una ultima lagrima y se acomodo su tiara.

-"Mejor?" pregunte con una sonrisa.

-"Mucho" respondió Celestia levantando su cabeza y que los cálidos rayos de su Sol la acariciaran.

-"Entonces ahora que sucederá?" pregunte mientras sentía la calidez del Sol en todo mi cuerpo. El Sol de Celestia no era molesto y despedía un calor sofocante como el de la Tierra, la luz era perfecta y no lastimaba los ojos y despedía un calor que se disfrutaba mucho, contrario al terrible calor que se ha sentido en ultimas fechas en Mexico.

-"Ahora" dijo Celestia mientras caminaba de vuelta al Castillo. -"Deben prepararse para ir a Ponyville, Twilight y sus amigas los esperan muy ansiosas"

Ah, Twilight, lo olvide. -"Así será Celestia"

Celestia me sonrió y después de levantarse se despidió de mi y me dijo que en dos horas la viera en la entrada principal del Castillo, donde ella y Luna nos esperarían con un carruaje tirado por Pegasos para despedirse y desearnos buena suerte. Yo le respondí que ahí estaríamos y me le desee buenos días.

Pero aun cuando se retiro me quede ahí otro rato, mirando el bello amanecer y pensando en todo lo que me dijo Celestia. En verdad jamas pensé que me vería en una situación como esta.

Después de pasar otro par de minutos en ese lugar decidí irme para darle el aviso a Andrés y alistarnos para irnos. Después de todo este seria un día bastante interesante. Mejor preparo mis puños en caso de otro intento de linchamiento.

Di una ultima mirada hacia el cielo para poder apreciar por enésima vez la belleza de Equestria, la luz del sol, el cielo azul, las nubes grandes y esponjosas y esa pequeña nube rosada...

... Espera, _rosada_?

Me quite los lentes y los limpie con mi camisa para asegurarme que no tuviera nada de mugre. Después me los volví a poner y me concentre en la inusual vista: Una pequeña nube rosada estaba en medio del montón de nubes normales, era casi imperceptible y creo que fue pura suerte que viera eso.

-"O algo le pusieron a mi desayuno hoy, o me estoy volviendo daltónico?" dije mientras seguía viendo la nube rosada, que para mi gran sorpresa se movió por si sola y la perdí de vista.

Yo me quede como un idiota ahí parado mientras intentaba entente que mierda había pasado, pero recordé donde estaba y solo sacudí mi cabeza.

"Como me jode este lugar" pensé mientras entraba al Castillo.

Pero lo que no sabia era que oculto entre las nubes estaba un espíritu caótico observandome con una gran sonrisa...

Llegue a nuestra habitación después de unos minutos de caminar, cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta algo me detuvo.

-"**GOOOOOOOOOOL!**" escuche gritar a Andrés como si hubiera ganado el mundial.

Entre y me encontré a Andrés junto con Arrowhead, Hard Hoof y Shining Armor jugando con una pelota una cascarita, todos los muebles habían sido puestos a un lado y quedo un buen espacio vacío al centro de la habitación. Al verme entrar todos se quedaron quietos, como si los hubiera encontrado besandose.

Y si los hubiera encontrado seria jodidamente asqueroso.

Entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta. Camine y me puse en medio de todos viendo el desmadre total que hicieron, unas cortinas estaban en el piso, los muebles parece que nomas los aventaron a lo pendejo y las armaduras de todos los Guardias estaban colgando de un candelabro que estaba en el techo.

Shining fue el primero en reaccionar, aclaro su garganta y dio un paso en mi dirección. -"Ah... Yo, no se que decir..."

-"Hable por usted señor, fue idea de el!" dijo Arrowhead apuntado a Andrés, quien quería retorcería el cuello al Pegaso por bocón.

Yo no dije nada mientras miraba a todos con una mirada desaprovatoria, sacudí mi cabeza y suspire. -"Se pusieron a jugar Fútbol adentro de la habitación..."

Todos se veían mal, como si en verdad hubieran hecho algo malo, no pudiendo contener mi risa al ver sus caras de 'ya nos jodimos' decidí dejar de parecer un cabron. -"Y **NO** me invitaron?!"

Todos se me quedaron viendo con caras de WTF para que después Andrés se soltara riendo a carcajadas. -"Por un momento pensé que si te ibas a encabronar"

Me acerque a el y le di un buen zape. -"Como me voy a enojar si esto lo hacíamos a cada rato en mi casa?"

Andrés sonrió y voltee a ver a los Ponys, quienes se veían bastante confundidos. -"Y ustedes que? Como lo hicieron para no ir a trabajar?"

Armor sonrió -"Ser Capitán de la Guardia Real tiene sus ventajas"

Levante una ceja. -"Asi que pusiste a otros a hacer el trabajo de ustedes"

Hard Hoof se encogió de hombros. -"Si"

Yo solo reí y tome la pelota del piso. -"Pues nosotros ya nos vamos, dentro de dos horas Celestia y Luna nos esperaran en la entrada principal para corrernos de aquí para ir a Ponyville, así que vete preparando Andrés, por que nos vamos de aquí"

Andrés asintió. -"Neta? Ok, entonces mejor arreglamos aquí"

-"Nananana" dije levantando una mano. -"Nadie va a arreglar nada hasta que juegue yo una reta"

Los Ponys sonrieron y tomaron posiciones a un lado de la habitación, yo y Andrés la otra y aventé la pelota a la cara de Hard Hoof, quien no pudo esquivarla y recibió de lleno el golpe en la cara. -"**A DARLE!**" grite mientras Andrés y yo corríamos hacia la pelota, Armor y Arrowhead hicieron lo mismo y se inicio el partido.

* * *

Andrés y yo estábamos esperando en la entrada como Celestia nos dijo, eran como las 12 del día y ninguna de las Princesas aparecía por ningún lugar, aburridos, Andrés y yo nos pusimos a jugar Angry Birds Space mientras llegaban.

-"Ja! De un solo tiro!" dijo Andrés mientras me restregaba su victoria en mi cara.

-"Si si... Ganaste tu, Yupi! Quieres una puta medalla?" le respondí algo molesto por haber perdido.

Andrés noto mi expresión de enojo y me dio un empujón. -"Aww! No te pongas así Ramses, solo por que te voy ganando por diecisiete puntos no quiere decir que tenga que enojarte"

-"Si, claro" dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Andrés siguió jodiendome por un buen rato, y la verdad estaba molestandome mas y mas. Sentía que estaba a punto de volarle los dientes de un buen Falcon Punch cuando mire el reloj. Ya casi eran las doce y media y ni un jodido rastro de Luna o Celestia.

"Caballos cabrones, haciendome esperar aquí como un pendejo mientras ellas se rascan su enorme trasero, 'vayan a las doce' dijo la tarada blanca, y que creen? Son casi las doce y media y ni madres que aparezcan. Cuando vea a ese par voy a arrancarles sus jodidos cuernos y voy a atravesarles la garganta, Ponys **hijas de la regrandisima**-" mis alegres pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Celestia y Luna llegaron en un carruaje que era tirado por dos Guardias Pegasos. Uno de ellos era Arrowhead, seguramente Armor lo debió de haber amarrado aquí personalmente.

Celestia y Luna bajaron y caminaron en nuestra dirección, Andrés y yo nos levantamos y nos arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos. Ya le había comentado a Andrés la platica que tuve con Celestia en la mañana y aunque nos pidió que actuáramos normal frente a ella, aun así debíamos mostrarle algo de respeto.

-"Que onda, algo tarde, no?" pregunte mientras que nos acercábamos a ellas.

-"Perdón por el retraso, pero tuvimos que hacer algunos ajustes a su partida" dijo Luna.

-"Ajustes?" pregunto Andrés.

-"Que? Uno de los Guardias necesitaba un cambio de aceite o que?" pregunte mientras miraba a los Pegasos, uno tenia la cara estándar de Terminator y Arrowhead tenia una expresión de estar aburrido mas allá de su mente.

-"No, de hecho arreglamos un par de cosas para que su estadía en Ponyville sea mas cómoda" respondió Celestia apuntando con su ala izquierda a unos cofres que estaban en el carruaje.

-"Aja... Y que es todo esto?" pregunte mientras golpeaba los cofres.

-"Pertenecías suyas por supuesto" respondió Luna.

Andrés y yo nos miramos entre los dos. Pertenencias? Si llegamos aquí con casi nada, entonces de donde jodidos salió todo esto?

-"Nuestras? Pero si no teníamos nada al llegar aquí" dijo Andrés bastante confundido.

-"Así es, pero encargue que les confeccionaran ropa suficiente para los dos, no estaba segura si usar los modelos que usaban antes, asi que les pedí a los sastres que se guiaran por la ropa con la que llegaron y la variaran un poco" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-"Wow, muchas gracias Celestia" dije bastante aliviado, no andaríamos por ahi con la misma ropa por días.

-"Y los demás cofres? No creo que todo sea ropa" dijo Andrés.

-"Son libros de historia de Equestria" dijo Luna acercándose a uno de los cofres y saco dos libros. -"Supuse que si van a estar aquí por un tiempo necesitarían aprender un poco de nuestra cultura, tienen una pequeña Biblioteca aquí adentro. Pero si necesitan mas información estoy segura que Twilight Sparkle podrá ayudarlos"

-"Twilight?" pregunte mirando a Celestia.

-"Asi es, le envié una carta para que los reciba en su casa en Ponyville. Ella vive en la Biblioteca Libros y Ramas y ahi hay mucho espacio para que los pueda recibir sin problemas" dijo Celestia.

-"Entonces todo esta listo?" pregunte mientras volvía a mirar el montón de cofres.

-"Ah, casi, también necesitaran esto" dijo Celestia mientras un Guardia Unicornio llego cargando un cofre mediano con su magia. Se acerco a nosotros, lo dejo en el piso y saludo de forma militar a Celestia, quien asintió y se retiro sin decir una sola palabra.

Luna acerco el cofre con su magia y lo puso frente a nosotros, el seguro tenia cinco pequeñas ruedas con números del 0 al 9, era un seguro de combinación de números.

-"Y esto que es?" pregunto Andrés girando los números.

-"Un pequeño regalo de nuestra parte" dijo felizmente Luna. -"Solo necesitan la combinación para poder abrirlo, tengo los números aquí para que-"

**CLICK!**

-"Oh" dijo Andrés cuando giro el ultimo numero.

-"No jodas que lo abriste?" dije mientras me ponía a un lado de el.

Celestia se veía sorprendida. -"Eso fue... Como sabias la combinación?"

Andrés levanto una ceja. -"No la sabia, solo pus ya, no pensé que esa fuera la combinación correcta"

Luna, quien tenia un pequeño papel que seguramente tenia escrita la combinación, hizo bola el papel y lo arrojo por una ventana. -"Como sea... Abran el cofre, estoy segura que les gustara lo que hay ahí"

Hicimos lo que nos indico Luna y se los juro, casi se nos caen los ojos al ver lo que tenia el cofre. Monedas, cientos y cientos de monedas de lo que parecía ser oro, cada una brillaba a la luz del sol y reflejaban un increíble brillo dorado.

-"No. Lo. Puedo. Creer" dije mientras babeaba un poco.

-"Estos son Bits, la moneda que se usa en Equestria, usenlos para lo que ustedes quieran" dije Celestia sonriendo.

Mientras mi mente seguía en un paro total por ver tanto oro frente a mi, Andrés logro recuperarse primero y volteo a ver a las Princesas. -"P-pero... Esto es muchísimo dinero! En verdad nos lo regalan?"

Celestia sacudió una pezuña. -"No se preocupen, esto no es casi nada a lo que hay en las arcas Reales, ademas, es mejor que lo usen ustedes a que solo estén ahí por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas"

Andrés no dijo nada, solo me sacudió para sacarme de mi transe dorado y regresarme al mundo real. -"Wey, reacciona"

Regrese al mundo real, me limpie la saliva que escurría de mi boca y mire a Luna. -"Segura que no son moneditas de chocolate?"

Luna miro a Celestia. -"Lo son?"

Yo no pude evitar reír cuando la vi la expresión de Celestia. Me levante y cerré el cofre, el cual mágicamente se cerro y los números se revolvieron. -"Muchas gracias"

Ambas Princesas nos sonrieron. -"No es nada, ahora adelante, que Twilight los espera, envienle nuestros saludos"

Nos despedimos de las Princesas y subimos al carruaje, el cofre con Bits fue puesto junto con lo demás y en poco tiempo Arrowhead y el Guardia con cara de caja abrieron sus alas y se prepararon.

-"Listos?" pregunto Arrowhead mirando sobre su hombro.

Seré sincero, ahora que lo pienso bien volar desde esta altura en esta pequeño carruaje (el cual solo tenia lugar para nosotros dos y el equipaje) no era muy buena idea, creo que mejor tomamos la teletransportacion.

-"No" respondimos Andrés y yo al mismo tiempo.

El maldito infeliz de Arrowhead sonrió. -"Muy bien"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. -"Oye no, no no no **NOOOOOO!**"

Arrowhead y el otro Guardia agitaron sus alas y salieron a toda velocidad, ignorando nuestros aterrados gritos.

-"**PARA! PARA PUTA MADRE YAAAA!**" grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-"**MAMAAAAAAA!**" lloro Andrés sosteniendose de un cofre.

Celestia y Luna siguieron con la vista el carruaje mientras volaba hacia el horizonte acompañado de nuestros gritos con una sonrisa. Ambas suspiraron. -"Si que se parecen a ellas..."

Celestia abrazo a su hermana con su ala. -"Así es Luna, y será muy triste verlos partir..."

Luna se separo del abrazo y miro a Celestia algo alarmada. -"Irse?"

Celestia asintió tristemente. -"Luna, ellos desean volver a su mundo y yo les prometí que los ayudaríamos a regresar"

Luna bajo su cabeza. -"Pero desean irse tan pronto?"

Celestia acaricio la cabeza de su hermana. -"Debemos entender que ellos tienen familia en su mundo y que deben de estar muy preocupados, no podemos negarles la oportunidad de ver a su seres queridos otra vez"

Luna suspiro. -"Entiendo... Pero como vamos a hacer eso? Si ellos llegaron aquí por la magia del Eclipse que aun no entendemos"

Celestia sonrió. -"Es por eso que investigaremos todo lo que podamos, puede que ya no exista ningún dato escrito sobre los Humanos, pero aun tenemos lo que recordamos"

-"Cierto" respondió Luna. -"Con un simple hechizo de recuperación de memoria recordaremos todo"

Celestia volvió a abrazar a Luna. -"Así es querida hermana, ahora vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Luna asintió, pero mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia su habitación, una idea vino a la mente de la Princesa de la Noche. -"Tia?"

-"Hmm?" Celestia volteo a ver a su hermana.

-"Crees que pueda... Ir a visitarlos algún día?" pregunto tímidamente Luna.

Celestia sonrió. -"Claro que si Lulu..."

* * *

Después de una gran victoria en contra de nuestros estómagos los cuales querían hechar para afuera todo lo que comimos, logramos calmarnos un POQUITO, por que aun volar a esta altura en esta cosa nos hacia cagar ladrillos del miedo.

Pero gracias al fabricante* que vimos Ponyville a lo lejos, la verdad era muy difícil no verlo, era el único lugar colorido como una Guardería en medio del color verde de los arboles.

-"Llegaremos a Ponyville en cinco minutos!" grito Arrowhead.

Me sostuve el estomago y cerré mis ojos, me estaba sintiendo peor. -"No puede ser mas rapido? No creo poder seguir aguantando"

Arrowhead sonrió maliciosamente. -"Como quieras"

-"Pendejo! Ya nos jodiste mas!" me grito Andrés.

-"Por que?" pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta por que el carruaje se fue en picada y gano bastante velocidad.

-"**NO MAMEEEES!**" grite mientras.

-"**AAAAAHHHHH!**" grito Andrés apretandome el brazo.

**_2 minutos después..._**

Llegamos a lo que creo que era el centro de Ponyville, el carruaje bajo e inmediatamente saltamos de la condenada cosa y besamos el piso.

-"Tierra!" dije entre besos. -"Tierra tierra! Nunca me separare de ti preciosa!"

Pero creo que Andrés no tuvo tanta suerte al besar la tierra. -"Ugh, pero que MADRES era eso?"

-"Uh... Chicos?" dijo Arrowhead indicando a la creciente cantidad de Ponys que se acercaban a nosotros, por lo que puedo notar ninguno vio nuestras muestras de afecto al piso.

Andrés y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos levantamos, sacudiedo la tierra de nuestra ropa (y bocas) y nos preparamos para lo que vendría.

-"Esto se pondrá bueno!" dijo Arrowhead con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Hora de irnos" dijo al otro Guardia después de bajar nuestras cosas.

-"Que? P-Pero ellos! Y ridículo, y quiero verlo!" balbuceo Arrowhead al ver que su oportunidad de vernos quedar en ridículo se perdía.

-"No" dijo el Guardia.

-"QUE? P-Pero entonces... Y ellos, no-aaaaaAAARRGHHH!" Arrowhead paso sus pezuñas por su cara.

-"Protocolo y ordenes" respondió el otro sin cambiar su expresión y volviendose a pegar al carruaje.

-"Pero no nos han dicho que nos podemos ir! Así que podemos quedarnos!" respondió Arrowhead.

Sonreí. -"Pueden irse caballeros, gracias por el viaje"

-"De nada" dijo el Guardia abriendo sus alas.

-"No! Espera! Por favor quiero ver esto!" protesto Arrowhead.

-"Andando" diciendo esto, el Guardia agito sus alas y se llevo el carruaje y en cierto punto, a Arrowhead, quien seguía quejandose hasta que ya no pudimos escuchar nada.

Andrés y yo reímos y chocamos las cinco, pero al darnos la vuelta nos encontramos con una multitud de Ponys de todos los colores frente a nosotros.

"Mierda" pensamos los dos.

Todos nos miraban con curiosidad y asombro, pero ninguno se animaba a hablar, creo que es mejor que el miedo y las ganas de patearnos hasta la próxima semana. Creo que dependía de nosotros hacer el primer contacto. -"Hola?" me daban ganas de decir 'venimos en paz terrestres'

Nadie dijo nada, pero parecían algo sorprendidos de que pudiéramos hablar su lenguaje, joder, esto se esta poniendo mejor a cada momento...

-"Hola" dijo una voz a un lado de nosotros.

Andrés y yo volteamos y vimos a un Pony Terrestre color cafe claro con una melena y cola color blanco y usando unos lentes verdes, no me tomo mucho tiempo notar que ya tenia sus años encima.

-"Ah... Hola? Soy Ramses" le dije la yegua, quien, aunque se veía algo indecisa, avanzo y estiro su pezuña para saludarnos, Andrés y yo aceptamos el saludo.

-"Soy Mayor Mare, Alcaldesa de Ponyville, recibí una carta de la Princesa Celestia diciendo que llegarían nuevos habitantes, pero debo decir... Que no esperaba que fueran ustedes" dijo la Pony con una sonrisa.

Andrés levanto una ceja. -"Nosotros? A quien esperaba?"

Mayor Mare acomodo sus lentes. -"Bueno... La noticia de su 'llegada' a Equestria voló como el viento helado de Cloudsdale por toda Equestria, ademas que llegaron anuncios a todos los pueblos y ciudades del reino con la noticia, pero pensé que alguien tan importante como ustedes se quedarían en Canterlot"

Importantes? Nosotros? Vaya vaya, quien lo diría? -"Pues... Ese era el plan hasta que la Princesa Celestia decidiera que viniéramos a colmarle la paciencia a una Unicornio con el nombre de-"

-"Twilight Sparkle, verdad?" termino Mayor Mare con una sonrisa. Andrés y yo asentimos y note un familiar cuerno que navegaba entre la multitud de Ponys.

-"Ramses! Andrés! Que bueno es verlos de nuevo!" dijo Twilight al llegar con nosotros, una orgasmica sonrisa en su rostro, detrás de ella apareció Spike, quien parecía algo cansando.

-"Hey chicos" saludo Spike levantando una garra lentamente.

-"Que onda Spike" saludo Andrés.

Algunos Ponys murmuraban algo, pero lo único que pude escuchar es que estaban asombrados de que Twilight y Spike nos conocieran, les diré algo, ya me estaba empezando a hartar estar rodeado de todos estos Ponys.

Al parecer Twilight vio mi incomodidad y decidió tomar los cosas en sus mano-ah... Pezuñas. -"Ponys de Ponyville, me gustaría presentarles a los dos primeros Humanos en Equestria en mas de tres mil años, sus nombres son Ramses y Andrés"

Algunos Ponys se miraron entre si pero después sonrieron y se acercaron a nosotros, saludandonos y dandonos la bienvenida a Ponyville, la verdad entre muchos Ponys y ojos de muchos colores Andrés y yo solo decíamos 'gracias' y 'hola' a lo loco, cosa que ellos no notaron. Creo que Spike y Twilight estaban en algún punto debajo de este montón de Ponys, pobres idiotas...

Peeero bueno, después de un par de minutos de lidiar con estos seres come-pasto al fin se fueron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando llegamos, mientras retiraban al fin pude ver a Twilight, quien tenia a Spike en su espalda y conversaba con la otra Unicornio blanca que nos encontramos con la otra vez, creo que se llamaba Rarity, no?

-"Hey Twilight, al fin un poco de paz, no?" dijo Andrés acercándose al par de Unicornios.

-"Así parece, pensé que llegarían mas tarde" dijo Twilight.

-"Nah, Celestia nos mando para acá algo temprano, si tomas en cuenta de que ya casi es la 1 de la tarde" dije mientras sacaba mi iPhone y checaba la hora.

-"Oh cielos!" dijo Rarity. -"Tan tarde es? Sweetie Belle ya debió de haber salido de la escuela, me disculpo por no poder darles la bienvenida a Ponyville pero debo ir a ver a mi hermanita, ta-ta!"

Rarity se despidió y camino hacia quien sabe donde, mientras tanto Spike y Twilight se acercaron a los cofres.

-"Y todo esto?" pregunto Spike subiendo al cofre mas alto y sentandose en el.

-"Cosas nuestras" respondí mientras volteabas a ver a Spike.

-"Suyas? Pero si no-" empezó Twilight pero decidí interrumpiría antes de que dijera algo que era mas que obvio.

-"Larga historia corta: Ahora esto es nuestro cortesía de Celly" dije mientras intentaba jalar uno de los cofres sin mucho éxito, la cosas estaba mas pesada que la jodida.

-"Oh vaya, la Princesa Celestia les dio todo esto? Genial!" dijo Spike bajando de un salto del cofre.

-"Sip" dijo Andrés. -"Pero creo que seria mejor si les contáramos todo en un mejor lugar que este" tenia razón, estábamos parados en medio calle y creo que por muy amistosos que sean estos Ponys también les va a parecer malo que nos quedemos como pendejos en medio de la calle.

-"Oh, si, lo siento, ya esta todo listo en la Biblioteca, Spike y yo arreglamos el sótano para que estén cómodos" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-"Fui yo mas bien" murmuro Spike cruzandose de brazos.

-"Perfecto! Ahora solo hay un problema" dije mirando el putazo de cofres detrás de nosotros.

-"Esto es tan pesado como el Heavy del Team Fortress 2, como madres lo vamos a llevar?" continuo Andrés.

Spike y Twilight sonrieron. -"Eso no será un problema" el cuerno de Twilight brillo y su característica aura morada envolvió los cofres, haciendolos flotar detrás de ella sin ningún esfuerzo. -"Siganme por favor"

La seguimos sin decir nada y en poco tiempo llegamos a... Un... _Arbol_...

No, en serio, era un puto árbol con una puerta y algunas ventanas...

... Y esa era la casa de Twilight.

-"Esa es tu casa?" pregunte al ver el árbol y como íbamos derechito hacia el.

-"Aja" respondió Twilight con una gran sonrisa. -"Llevo viviendo aquí con Spike por años y no me puedo imaginar viviendo en otra parte"

Ajaaaa... Quien haya hecho este pueblo seguramente no se molesto mucho en tratar de cortar el árbol. Pero si vivía en el significa que estaba hueco?

Como diría Phineas, si, así es**, Twilight abrió las puertas y entramos al árbol, Andrés y yo tuvimos que agachar la cabeza cuando entramos por la puerta pero el techo era lo suficientemente alto como para no estar encorvados todo el tiempo.

-"Vaya... De casualidad te gustan los libros?" pregunto Andrés mientras veían la cantidad RIDICULA de libros que había por todos lados. Cada pared tenia un librero, cada librero tenia seis estantes, y cada estante tenia como cincuenta libros. En medio de la Biblioteca había una mesa con una estatua de madera de algo que no pude identificar muy bien, el único lugar donde no había libreros era un espacio donde había unas escaleras hacia un segundo piso.

Twilight volteo a vernos mientras acomodaba los cofres al lado de una puerta que había entre dos libreros. -"Gustarme? Los amo! Son una gran fuente de conocimiento y sabiduría sin final que te pueden llevar a lugares fantásticos, ademas de instruirte en-"

-"Twilight" interrumpió Spike tapando la boca de la Unicornio morada. -"Solo di que 'si' y ya"

Twilight nos volteo a ver y se sonrojo. -"Lo siento" se disculpo una vez que Spike dejo su boca.

-"Meh, esta bien" dije aun con la vista en los cientos de libros. -"Después de todo es una Biblioteca"

Spike soltó una carcajada. -"Si claro, Twi es la única que los lee todo el tiempo para sus estudios con la Princesa Celestia. Es muy raro que alguien venga a leer o a llevarse uno"

-"SPIKE!" dijo Twilight mirando al pequeño Dragón que puso sus garras en su boca para dejar de reír.

Andrés y yo reímos junto con Spike, después chocamos las cinco mientras Twilight gruñía. "Ugh, chicos..." pensó para si misma.

Después de que nos calmamos Twilight y Spike nos llevaron al sótano, el cual (para nuestra sorpresa) era casi tan grande como la parte de arriba. Ahí ya nos esperaban dos camas, unas lamparan en unas mesitas de noche y una mesa con dos sillas. Twilight puso los cofres en una esquina y nos dijo que nos pusiéramos cómodos, que cuando estuviéramos listos subiéramos, Spike iba a preparar la comida de hoy y que mas tarde nos daría un tour por Ponyville.

Accedimos y empezamos a desempacar, pusimos nuestras cosas en unos cajones que tenían las bases de las camas y lo demás lo acomodamos de una manera mas ordenada en una esquina, el cofre con los Bits lo pusimos en medio de las dos camas, aun sonriendo de saber que somos RICOS.

Pero mientras acomodábamos nuestras cosas mire por una ventana que estaba pegada al techo del sótano por donde entraba el sol y pensé en lo que nos prepararía este día.

Solo esperaba que nada raro nos pasara...

* * *

_**Que tal raza! GhostShadow aquí con otro capitulo de mi nueva historia! Saben, el regreso a clases no se me hizo tan pesado como otros años, espero que sea así el resto de mi estadía en la preparatoria sea tan fácil. (como no)**_

_**Pero a parte de que me han dejado mucha tarea hace poco me llego (Al fin) mi copia de Fallout 3: Edicion Juego del Año y en verdad que me he estado pasando todo mi tiempo en jugarlo, sobre todo los DLCs, ahorita mismo estoy en Operation: Anchorage y quiero sacarle el mayor provecho posible, pero no se preocupen que les dare los capitulos lo mas rapido posible.  
**_

_**Les diré algo, se me hizo MUY raro que no me llegaran montones de PMs con datos para OCs como yo esperaba, solo me llego uno que incluire en el próximo capitulo.**_

_***Esta frase de 'Gracias el fabricante' la saque de la película 'Cars' en la escena donde Mac, el conductor del Trailer del Rayo McQueen llega a Radiador Springs después de que Doc anunciara a los medios que ahí se encontraba el Rayo.**_

_****Esto no necesita tanta explicación, la frase que (casi) siempre usa Phineas en cada uno de los capítulos cuando alguien le pregunta si no es muy joven para hacer algo.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuidense y nos leemos luego!**_


	6. Un Día en Ponyville-Parte 1

_**Dos Humanos de Cuidado en Equestria.**_

_**Capitulo 6: Un día en Ponyville-Parte 1**_

_**"Dicen que salir a pasear un rato no hace daño... No en nuestro caso"**_

* * *

Después de haber lavado nuestras bocas después de haber probado el desastroso heno frito y comer una fea imitación de la Ensalada Cesar Twilight y Spike nos dijeron que nos enseñarían a Andrés y a mi la Villa con lo que quedaba el día, viendo que no habría mucho hacer a parte de tratar de agarrar moscas con unos palitos* decidimos que seria lo mejor, así que después de cambiarnos y embolsarnos una buena cantidad de Bits cada quien salimos de la Biblioteca.

Para nuestro alivio la mayoría de los Ponys dejaban de vernos como si fuéramos Marc Anthony y Pitbull y solo se conformaban con saludarnos y darnos una cálida sonrisa, la cual regresábamos y seguíamos nuestro camino, el cual no teníamos idea cual era, solo seguíamos al par morado frente a nosotros. Andrés jugaba Cut the Rope en mi iPhone y yo borraba unas fotos que no me gustaban de mi cámara, Twilight y Spike (a quien no se le antojo mover el culo y se subió a la espalda de su amiga) nos llevaban por una calle bastante espaciosa, pasando casas y uno que otro puesto de algo, que mayormente eran de frutas y verduras, con la excepción de algunas flores.

No tardamos en llegar al centro de la Villa, casi en el mismo lugar donde habíamos aterrizado, je, de hecho aun quedaban algunas plumas de Arrowhead, pobre bastardo.

-"Bueno!" dijo Twilight al fin deteniendose. -"Llegamos, el centro de la Villa, el lugar perfecto para empezar"

-"Uh, empezar que?" pregunto Andrés.

-"Su recorrido perfectamente organizado por Ponyville! Mientras estaban abajo me tome el tiempo para planear un recorrido que pase por los lugares de mayor interés en poco tiempo, incluso tengo un mapa" Twilight tomo a Spike con su magia, lo puso de cabeza y lo sacudió un par de veces, de detrás de el cayo un papel doblado en cuatro.

Pero de donde madres salió eso?

Como sea, el chiste es que Twi lo tomo y lo desdoblo, la dio la vuelta y nos enseño el mapa de Ponyville toso rayoneado de lo qe parecía ser crayones. -"Ven? Con esto no perderán detalle de nada"

Tome el mapa y lo mire con atencion, en verdad parecía uno de esos laberintos que vienen detrás del papel de las charolas del McDonalds pero mal resuelto. La verdad me estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido a esto.

-"Ajaaaa... Era necesario esto?" pregunte mientras resistía las ganas de hacer pedacitos esta cosa.

-"Un momento, como le hiciste para hacer todo esto tan rapido? Por que casi no tardamos nada en subir?" pregunto Andrés una vez que vio el mapa por si mismo.

-"Se sorprenderían al saber las cosas que hace Twilight cuando esta emocionada, una vez quiso hacer un reporte resumiendo los reportes que tenia que enviarle a la Princesa Celestia por que, según ella, eran sumamente importantes" dijo Spike recargandose en Twilight, quien le estaba dando al Dragón la mirada de 'callate grandísimo idiota!'

Ok, en serio, ahora si puedo decir que tenemos a una NERD total, solo espero que no se pegue. -"Ooook... Y si mejor volvemos a lo que vinimos?"

Twilight tomo el mapa y pego su nariz a el. -"Bueno, que tal si vamos primero al-"

-"Hey chicos, vengan por aquí, que creo que habrá alguien que estará muy feliz de verlos" dijo Spike mientras corría por la calla principal. Twilight solo se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, nosotros, viendonos en la difícil tarea de elegir entre el mapa de Twilight (En serio, si ese mapa empezaba a cantar juro que salía corriendo**) o ir a donde sea que le haya antojado al dragoncito, decidimos hacer lo mas prudente...

Salir corriendo detrás de Spike.

Twilight, quien casi se le cae la boca de tenerla abierta, incrédula de lo que acaba de presenciar. Rompió el mapa con su magia, gruño mientras se frotaba las sienes y decidió que seria adecuado ir detrás de nosotros mientras le pedía a Celestia y a Luna mucha paciencia para los días por venir. Por que en realidad si que iba a necesitar... y mucho.

* * *

Spike caminaba bastante emocionado frente a nosotros con un rumbo que solo el sabia, Andrés y yo lo seguíamos bastante cerca, la verdad es que se estaba haciendo muy aburrido seguir al Dragón, por que? Por que el cabron apenas avanzaba unos metros mientras que nosotros le seguíamos a paso lento, harto de ir así decidí tomar la situación en mis manos.

-"HUY!" dijo Spike cuando lo levante del piso con mis brazos y lo senté en mis hombros. -"Y eso por que?"

-"Para empezar" respondí mientras caminaba normal, siguiendo el único camino hasta ahora. -"Caminas demasiado lento para nuestro gusto, asi que mejor yo te llevo y tu nos dices a donde madres nos quieres llevar, suena bien?"

-"Ehh, pero-"

-"Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo" lo interrumpí para no escuchar sus quejidos.

Seguimos por la calle principal, la cual estaba llena de Ponys haciendo su vida diaria, algunos nos volteaban a ver y nos saludaban con una cálida sonrisa, otros solo nos veían y cuando les regresábamos la mirada nos sonreían y seguían caminando. Todo esto me caía como anillo al dedo, al fin algo de paz, creo que Celestia exagero un poco al decir que causaríamos 'panico' y 'caos'... Bueno, no creo que haya exagerado, solo necesito que me dejen solo por un rato y que este muy aburrido, ahi si creo que haga algo de desmadre.

Andrés volteo a ver a Spike y noto que estaba algo asustado. -"Hey Spike, estas bien?"

Al oír su nombre Spike volteo a verlo y se agarro mas fuerte de mi frente, enterrando la punta de sus garras en mi frente, ouch... -"Eh? Uhhh... Si?"

-"Estas bien? Te ves como si hubieras topado al Slenderman a media noche" le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-"No no... Es que... Bueno, nunca había estado tan alto antes" dijo Spike. -"Creo que ya me acostumbre a estar montando a Twilight"

Andrés y yo intercambiamos una mirada para después reirnos como unos idiotas por la referencia. Twilight, quien ya nos había alcanzado por no había dicho nada levanto una ceja. -"De que se ríen?"

Andrés respiro profundamente y aguanto la risa. -"De nada, solo algo que nos acordamos"

Aun con la sonrisa en mi boca mire como la calle terminaba y se dividía en tres mas. -"Quisieras decirnos a donde vamos?"

Spike señalo el camino de la derecha con su garra. -"Por ahí!"

Yo resistí la urgencia de aventar al Dragón a un bote de basura. -"No Spike, necesito algo mas especifico que 'por ahí'"

-"Oh" reacciono Spike. -"No puedo decirles"

Sentí como la sangre se me estaba acumulando en la cabeza del coraje. -"Y puedes decirnos por que vergas no?"

Spike no contesto, lo que hizo que me enojara aun mas, pero aun así logre mantener mi calma en un punto donde solo mis puños estaban mostrando mi furia, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba normal.

Seguimos nuestro camino y en algún punto Twilight se detuvo a platicar con una Pegaso color gris con melena y cola doradas que tenia un par de mochilas en sus costados hasta el tronco de lo que parecía correo. Su Cutie Mark eran unas burbujas. Mientras me preguntaba que tenia que ver las burbujas con el correo decidimos que era lo mejor dejarla en paz. Al fin y al cabo no parecía estar muy animada de seguirnos.

Después de un ratito llegamos a otra calle y Spike de alguna manera empezó a saltar de emoción encima de mi. -"Ya llegamos chicos!"

Señalo con una de sus garras a lo que debería de ser el edificio mas llamativo de todo Ponyville. Estaba hecho de lo que parecía ser pan de jengibre, el techo tenia forma de cupcake y cubierta de chocolate y otros sabores.

-"Oh Wow..." dijo Andrés mirando la casita. -"No hay alguna bruja adentro de esa casita?***"

Spike levanto una escamosa ceja. -"_Que?_"

Reí al escuchar la referencia y camine hacia la casa. -"Nada nada, solo algo de nuestro mundo"

Mientras nos acercábamos el olor a postres recién hechos se hacia mas y mas intenso. Casi de inmediato me dio hambre y empece a babear. Ciertamente valió la pena el venir aquí. Respire profundamente mientras dejaba que el delicioso aroma de lo que sea que haya adentro llenara cada rincón de mis pulmones.

Spike me pidió que lo bajara y nada mas al tocar el suelo corrió y abrió la puerta de la casa que tenia un pequeño letrero que decía 'Abierto'. No queriendo quedarme atrás Andrés y yo lo seguimos.

El lugar era sorprendentemente mas grande por adentro que por afuera. En medio de la habitación estaba una vitrina con una caja registradora, la vitrina era de cristal y tenia dentro varios cupcakes, pays, pasteles y donas. A la derecha e izquierda había mesas con lo que parecían ser menús. En el fondo se podia ver lo que parecía ser la cocina, en la cual había varios hornos, sacos de harina y manchas de masa. Inmediatamente Spike se pego de cara al vidrio y empezó a babear sin parar, murmurando algo que no pude entender.

Mientras Spike le daba una buena limpieza al vidrio, escuche el característico sonido de pezuñas acercándose, de detrás de la vitrina llegaron un par de Ponys Terrestres. Uno de ellos era un semental de color amarillo con melena y cola color naranja, tenia un gorrito y un delantal que cubría su pecho, su Cutie Mark eran tres pasteles rectangulares. El otro Pony era una yegua de color azul, melena y cola de color rosado y al igual que el primer Pony tenia un delantal, su Cutie Mark era de tres cupcakes y tengo que decir... Que estaba bastante redonda, pero si trabajas en un lugar como este, quien no lo estaría?

-"Bienvenidos a Sugarcube Corner, que les podemos ofreceeeeeer..." dijo la yegua un tanto sorprendida de vernos. El otro Pony también tenia una cara de WTF mientras nos seguían viendo.

-"Hola! Soy Andrés y mi amigo aquí es Ramses" saludo Andrés mientras de acercaba al mostrador. Los Ponys volvieron de su transe y sonrieron lo mejor que pudieron.

-"Ah, hola, un gusto conocerlos" dijo la yegua un tanto nerviosa.

-"Vamos" dijo Andrés. -"No otra vez, no vamos a hacer nada malo"

El semental se rasco el cuello. -"Lo sentimos. Los vimos llegar a Ponyville hace poco pero no esperábamos verlos de cerca tan pronto"

Sonreí. -"Asi que creo que no están muy acostumbrados a ver cosas mas grandes que ustedes muy seguido, huh?"

-"No, la verdad no, solo un Grifo o un Minotauro de vez en cuando que pasan por la Villa, lejos de eso nada" respondió la yegua.

Ok, había escuchado de Shining Armor que había un reino de los Grifos en el norte llamado 'Griffonia' y aunque tengo que admitir que me encantaría conocer a un Grifo de solo pensar en ver a un Minotauro me hace temblar.

-"Ok... Es bueno saberlo... Creo" dijo Andrés.

-"Ah, pero donde están nuestros modales, permitanme presentarme, soy Carrot Cake" dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

-"Y yo soy Cup Cake, es un placer conocerlos" se presento la yegua, ambos sonreímos y extendimos nuestras manos para saludarlos, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-"Bwaah" babeo Spike, llamando nuestra atencion.

-"Eh, y el es Spike, fue el quien nos trajo aquí para empezar" dije mientras miraba al hambriento Dragón.

-"Spike? Hola! Como estas cariño?" dijo Cup Cake con un tono maternal mientras veía a Spike, quien no se despego de la vitrina y solo levanto una de sus garras para regresar el saludo.

Carrot no pudo evitar reír. -"Seguro noto que terminamos los pays"

-"Ya veo" dijo Andrés.

Respire profundamente y deje que el delicioso aroma de todo a mis alrededores me intoxicara. De tan solo pensar en todos los postres que hay aquí me provoca un hambre barbara...

Pero por que imaginarme los postres cuando tengo una cantidad obscena de Bits conmigo?

-"Wow... En verdad si que saben como hacer que a la gente le se hambre" dije con una sonrisa mientras le hechaba una mirada a unos brownies que estaban en el mostrador.

Cup sonrió. -"Gracias, Carrot y yo llevamos años trabajando aquí en Ponyville, y mas de una vez hemos sido reconocidos por nuestros postres"

-"No que lo hagamos solo para ser reconocidos" aclaro Carrot. -"Lo hacemos por el gusto de hacer nuestros dulces y de ver a los demás Ponys disfrutarlos"

-"Pues ahora pueden presumir que se llevan el reconocimiento de una especie de otra dimensión, por que nomas con el olor se me hace agua la boca" dije mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador y tomaba uno de los brownies y sin dudarlo le di una mordida. Como puedo explicar el sabor de este postre? Delicioso? Majestuoso? Divino? No tengo idea, solo que esa pequeña mordida fue suficiente como para mandarme a la luna y de regreso, mis pupilas se dilataron, mi corazón palpito mas rápido y mi respiración se detuvo. Este era el mejor brownie de todos los tiempos.

Todo eso paso en un lapso de 0.47 segundos. Mastique y pase el brownie. -"Orale... Sabroso"

Cup y Carrot sonrieron mientras s veían entre si. -"Gracias"

Andrés igual tomo un brownie y empezó a devorarlo. Spike se había despegado del vidrio y nos veía con una mirada de 'quiero!'

Terminamos el sabroso postre y mire a la pareja de Ponys. -"Que mas tienen?"

Carrot entro a la cocina y al volver traía con el unas charolas llenas de mas postres en perfecto balance en su espalda y cabeza. Ya quisiera yo un equilibrio asi, de tenerlo no me hubiera roto mi pierna.

-"Ah, cada vez me sorprenden mas" dijo Andrés mientras hacia lo humanamente posible por no babear.

Cup se sonrojo. -"Gracias"

Tome la bolsita con Bits que tenia conmigo y la puse sobre el mostrador, el hilo que la mantenía cerrada se deshizo y algunas monedas salieron, dejando ver el resto de las monedas. Cup y Carrot casi se van de boca al piso al ver el dinero, dejando a un lado de que son de oro, y que son comunes en Equestria, no debería ser mucho dinero... O si? Lo digo por que ambos Ponys estaban en transe con las monedas.

-"Si ustedes traen la comida, yo traigo el dinero. Que me recomiendan para empezar?" pregunte con una sonrisa.

Carrot y Cup solo desaparecieron y trajeron un pastel ridículamente grande de cinco pisos. Glaseado de color amarillo y rosado. -"Permitanos presentarles a una de nuestras mejores creaciones hasta ahora, el 'MMMM'!"

Andrés y yo levantamos una ceja. -"'MMMM'?"

Spike se sentó en una de las mesas que había y nos indico que hiciéramos lo mismo. Le seguimos y Carrot puso una rebanada del pastel en frente de nosotros.

-"Ahora verán por que se llama 'MMMM'" dijo mientras ponía un tenedor en las rebanadas del pastel.

Tomamos el tenedor y sin esperar un rato mas dimos nuestro primer bocado. Era delicioso, tenia un sabor a mazapán junto con vainilla y un toque de fresa por la cubierta que tenia. Y yo decía que el pastel de Snickers y Milky Way era lo mejor que había probado.

-"Mmmm" dijo Spike mientras se atascaba de pastel. -"No me canso de esto!"

Andrés sonrió. -"Ni nosotros lo haremos! Esto es delicioso!"

Cup sonrió mientras se recargaba en su esposo. -"Bueno, Pinkie acertó al darle el nombre"

Inmediatamente Andrés y yo nos ahogamos al escuchar el nombre de la maniática rosada. Tosimos y respirábamos en un intento desesperado de pasar lo que teníamos en la garganta. Spike salto de su asiento y empezó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Andrés. Yo por otra parte ya me había recuperado, pero aun seguía con el espanto.

-"Están bien?" pregunto Cup preocupada.

Aclare mi garganta y respire profundamente. -"D-dijo Pinkie? Ella trabaja aquí?"

Carrot miro a su esposa, quien se encogió de hombros. -"Bueno, si, ella trabaja aquí y vive aquí, nosotros somos sus Tíos"

Sentí como si una cubeta de agua fría me hubiera caído encima. Andrés se froto la frente y con miedo en su voz pregunto. -"Y si ella vive aquí, donde esta ahora?"

Carrot levanto la mirada mientras pensaba. -"Bueno, salió hace un rato, pero no creo que vaya a tardar mu-"

**SLAM!**

-"SR. Y SRA. CAKE! YA SE ENTERARON QUE-OOOHHHH!" escuchamos gritar a una conocida y temida voz. Apenas estábamos girando nuestra cabeza cuando a unos centímetros de la cara de Andrés estaba nada mas y nada menos que la Amenaza Rosada: Pinkie Pie.

-"_**HOLA!**_"

-"_**GAH!**_"

Andrés retrocedió lo mas que pudo de la sonrisa de Pinkie. En serio, como hace eso?

-"Ohcielosnopuedocreerquehayanvueltoestoytanemocio nadadequeestenaquiotravezquemedanganasdegritarpero nolohareporquealsrylasraCakenolesgustaperosabenque voyahacerunaFIESTA!"

Y 'poof!' después de ver los movimientos borrosos de su boca y escuchar lo que creíamos que eran palabras desapareció de nuestra vista. Spike, Cup y Carrot no se veían sorprendidos en lo mas mínimo. Muy al contrario de nosotros. Que en verdad nuestros aburridos creceos humanos aun no procesaban lo que había pasado.

-"Pero que madres paso?" pregunto Andrés.

Carrot sonrió. -"Ah, esa es nuestra Pinkie. Creo que hoy se levanto de un muy buen humor"

-"No jodas, en serio?" pregunto Andrés.

-"Y alguien sabe lo que dijo?" pregunte mientras seguía comiendo. -"Por que no entendí ni media palabra"

Spike sonrió, pero con los tremendos dientes afilados que tiene hacia que se nos pusieran los pelos de punta. -"A verán chicos, ya verán"

Decidiendo que lo mejor para nuestra cordura seria ignorar lo que vimos, terminamos nuestro pastel y dejamos que los Cake se despacharan con los Bits que fueran los que debíamos y salimos. Al día aun era joven y sin Twilight que nos estuviera jodiendo creo que seria un tranquilo día por este lugar.

-"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

**CRASH!**

Hable demasiado pronto...

Spike salto como gato a la cabeza de Andrés del susto y a nosotros por poco nos vuela la cabeza un libro ridículamente grueso que salió volando por una ventana. El libro al caer al piso quedo abierto en una pagina que en letras grandes decía 'Control de la ira: Paso 2'.

Ajaaaa...

Hechamos una mirada por el agujero que el libro dejo en el vidrio y miramos a un Pony bastante peculiar arrojando libros que estaban en un escritorio.

-"Donde esta? DONDE ESTA!?" volvió a gritar el Pony. Arrojando mas libros.

-"Wow" dije mientras levantaba el libro del piso. -"Y decían que yo tenia problemas"

-"Deberíamos devolverle el libro?" pregunto Spike no estando muy seguro de su idea.

-"Supongo que si" respondió Andrés mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa y tocaba la puerta.

Para nuestra sorpresa la encabronadisima voz de hace unos momentos desapareció y una educada voz respondió. -"Un momento por favor"

Se escucho como movía un montón de cosas en su casa, al parecer tenia hecho un desmadre todo el lugar y quería arreglarlo un poquito. Después de un rato la puerta se abrió y al fin pudimos ver al furico equino. Y para ser sincero no era nada a como esperábamos que fuera.

Era un Pony Terrestre de color gris, con melena y cola color negro y de unos ojos bastante verdes. Lo que me llamo la atención es que tenia una postura firme y calmada a la vez, algo que no esperaba al escuchar su explosión hace unos momentos.

Al ver quienes eran el Pony abrió sus ojos en sorpresa e intento decir algo. Pero Andrés levanto su mano para interrumpirlo. -"Ah, no lo intente, ya sabemos lo que va a decir, así que mejor lo evitamos, Ok? Soy Andrés, mi amigo aquí es Ramses y el es Spike" dijo mientras nos señalaba.

El Pony nos miro por unos segundos mas y regreso en si. -"Ustedes son los 'Humanos' de los que todo el Reino ha estado hablando? No es así?"

Andrés y yo asentimos, un poco hartos de nuestra 'fama' si es que se le puede decir así. El Pony sonrió y aclaro su garganta. -"A que debo su visita?"

Señale el libro que Andrés tenia en sus manos. -"Bueno... Te venimos a devolver el libro que casi nos rompe la boca hace poco" Andrés estiro su brazo y se lo ofreció al Pony. Quien sonrió en agradecimiento.

-"Perdón por eso, es que eh estado bajo mucha presión últimamente" paso una de sus pezuñas por su cabeza, arreglando un par de cabellos que tenia desarreglados. -"Ah, pero donde están mis modales? Pasen por favor" dijo mientras tomaba el libro con su boca y entraba a su casa, señalando con una de sus pezuñas que lo siguiéramos. Andrés se quito a Spike de encima y seguimos al Pony.

Ya estando dentro pudimos ver mejor su casa. Había libros por todas partes pero no eran libros muy recientes (como los de la Biblioteca de Twilight), nop, estos eran antiguos y algunos estaban algo desgastados de las portadas y las paginas se veían algo amarillas. Los libreros estaban casi vacíos, solo un par de libros quedaban ahí, los demás estaban en su escritorio, en el piso, en una mesa... Claramente le urge una Tablet o un poco mas de orden.

Mientras dejaba el libro en su escritorio y entraba a lo que parecía ser su cocina pude ver su Cutie Mark, era un libro con un mapa a un lado. Algo me decía que este wey daba clases de algo. O que por lo menos sabia algo de... Algo...

-"Sientense por favor, disculpen el desorden, es que necesito encontrar una pieza de información muy importante que necesito para mi clase del Jueves" dijo el Pony.

Aja, entonces si es un Profe. -"Clase? Eres Profesor?" pregunto Andrés.

El Pony asintió. -"Si, así es, ah, pero creo que aun no me presento, verdad? Perdón por eso" estiro una de sus pezuñas hacia nosotros. -"Hola, soy el Profesor Foster, es un placer conocerlos... Andrés y Ramses, cierto?"

Tome su pezuña y la sacudí. -"Y Spike" dije señalando con mi otra a mano al pequeño Dragón.

-"Por supuesto, el pequeño asistente Drakoniano de la Señorita Sparkle" sonrió el Profesor. -"Es un placer conocerlos"

-"Igualmente Profesor" dijo Andrés.

-"Espera espera espera" dije separandome del saludo y acomodandome en mi asiento. -"Profe de que?"

El Profe señalo su Cutie Mark. -"Que bien que preguntan, soy Profesor de historia, doy clases los Martes en la Escuela de Ponyville junto con Miss Cheerilee, el resto de la semana doy clases en la Academia Estelar de Canterlot"

-"Wow" entonces este Profe es de alto cache. -"Y como es que vives aquí en Ponyville? Alguien como tu supongo que viviría en Canterlot"

Foster sacudió su cabeza. -"Nono, me agrada mas estar aquí, mas tranquilidad, mas contacto con la naturaleza y ademas tengo muchos amigos, como el señor Davenport y el Doctor Time Turner****, y aunque Canterlot suena bien, estoy muy apegado aquí"

Bien, uno menos para los cabrones de Canterlot. -"Suena bien, no te pierdes de nada quedandote aquí"

Foster asintió y volteo a ver el montón de libros que había en su escritorio, dejando salir un largo y sufrido suspiro. -"Ah, esta charla seria mas entretenida si no tuviera tan por hacer, en verdad debo encontrar esa información pero no puedo encontrar el libro por ninguna parte"

-"Información de que?" pregunto Spike, quien no había dicho mucho por un rato.

-"Sobre el primer contacto del Rey Solaris y la Reina Moontide con los Grifos" explico el Profesor Foster. -"Se que tenia el libro al respecto por aquí pero no tengo idea de donde pueda estar"

Spike se levanto del sofá donde estábamos. -"Bueno, y si mejor deja de preocuparse tanto por encontrar ese libro y va a la Biblioteca? Estoy seguro que tenemos algo que le pueda ayudar"

El Profesor Foster sacudió su pezuña. -"Oh no, no me gustaría ser una molestia, se que el libro esta por aquí..."

-"Pero no tienes ni idea de donde esta" dije levantando una ceja. -"Creo que Spike te esta dando una solución mas rápida, es mas probable que te salgan canas a que lo encuentres hoy"

-"Yo lo hubiera dicho de una manera mas formal pero, si, tienes razón, mejor no se desespere tanto Profesor y salga un rato, por que se ve que lleva todo el día sin salir" dijo Andrés.

El Profesor parecía pensar en eso, después sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. -"Supongo que tienen razón"

-"Y yo estaré mas que feliz en ayudarle" dijo Spike. -"Después de todo trabajo en la Biblioteca"

-"Podemos partir ahora? No quisiera interrumpir nada" dijo el Profesor.

-"Nah, esta todo bien, no se preocupe" dije con una sonrisa.

-"Estoy seguro de que pueden explorar la Villa sin causar ningún problema, verdad?" dijo Spike levantando una escamosa ceja hacia nosotros.

Andrés se rasco la nuca y miro hacia otra parte. -"No estamos seguros"

Yo reí. -"Haremos lo que podamos"

Spike gruño y se golpeo la cara con su garra. Mientras que el Profesor Foster miraba todo esto con una interesada mirada. -"Saben, me recuerdan a un grupo de alumnos que tuve hace tiempo, ah, recuerdos..."

Ya poniendonos mas de acuerdo, Spike llevaría al Profe a la Biblioteca mientras que Andrés y yo nos perderíamos por ahí un rato. Spike no parecía del todo cómodo con dejarnos solos pero recordando que tenia cosas que hacer se despidió y se fue con dirección a la Biblioteca. El Profe antes de irse tomo una fedora cafe que estaba a un lado de la puerta y despidiendose educadamente siguió al Dragón. Ahora que lo pienso con ese sombrero me recuerda al Spy del Team Fortress 2. Solo le falto decir 'Caballeros' y fumarse un cigarro.

Si lo hubiera hecho se los juro que me cuido de ese cabron.

Pero bueno, después de la interesante escala que tuvimos en la casa del Profe miramos todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alrededor y el montón de cosas por hacer. Los pájaros cantaban, los Ponys platicaban...

**CLONK!**

Y la misma Pegaso que vimos hace rato se estampaba de cara contra un poste, plumas y cartas volaron por todas partes y la yegua cayo al piso. Pero tan rápido como se rompió la madre se levanto, recogió las cartas que se le cayeron y después de regañar al poste por ponerse en su camino siguió su ruta...

Para después chocar contra un árbol.

Nadie parecía estar ni preocupados o sorprendidos por ella, es mas, nadie le hacia caso. Bueno, casi nadie, algunos Ponys pasaban y la saludaban, aun estando semi-inconsciente en el piso.

Sin duda no hay lugar para el aburrimiento en este lugar, verdad?

Una enorme sombra paso por encima de nosotros y levantamos la jeta para poder ver que madres era lo que estaba en el cielo.

Pero no tuvimos que mirar por mucho tiempo cuando de repente aterrizo a un par de calles frente a nosotros algo que no esperaba ver tan pronto. Un Grifo.

Este día se esta poniendo cada vez mejor...

* * *

_**Que puedo decir? Se que este capitulo tardo pero ya saben, la vida real es mas importante.**_

_**Sin embargo es bueno volver! Ah, ya extrañaba mi retorcida historia :D**_

_**Ahora, las referencias...**_

_***Quien no recuerda al ñoño de Daniel y el sabio Sr. Miyagi en la escena donde ambos intentan atrapar una mosca con unos palillos chinos? Concentración muchacho... Concentración.**_

_****El Mapa de Dora la Exploradora, odiaba a ese mapa y su estúpida canción cuando era niño y aun lo hago, puto mapa...**_

_*****Hansel y Gretel, no creen que Sugarcube Corner podría ser otra versión de la cada de la bruja?**_

_******Time Turner, otro nombre como se le conoce al Doctor Whooves, ambos suenan chicos pero mejor me quedo con el segundo, ustedes que opinan?**_

_**Por cierto, el OC de este capitulo (como ya habrán notado) es el Profesor Foster, un personaje bastante bien hecho que me fue enviado por , quien siguio bien las reglas que indique antes. Gracias amigo!**_

_**Recuerden, aun acepto OCs, pero deben cumplir con las reglas, Nombre (Uno que parezca del Show, nada que suene agresivo o de otros lugares color de pelaje, color de pelo de melena, color de ojo (igual que sean normales, colores pastel y agradables), raza (Unicornio, Pegaso o Terrestre), sexo, y una Cutie Mark que se relacione con una ocupación normal que tenga su personaje, sepan que recibi algunos OCs pero como tenían cosas que no podía integrar tuve que rechasarlos, recuerden que a parte de los Ponys que pondré a lo largo del Fic también quiero que ustedes participen, por eso pido OCs que parezcan del Show.**_

_**La información para los personajes debe ser enviada por mensaje privado (PM), los que sean escritos en los Reviews seran ignorados.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, cuidense y nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
